The Same Moon
by Caitlin
Summary: Sarah, much changed after her adventures in the Labyrinth, finds herself taken back to the Labyrinth - under the attack by a darker power that not even Jareth himself can defeat and discovers the truth about the Kingdom and the King himself. (Re-post)
1. Part 1

Place Your Web Page Title Here Author : Caitlin. 

Disclaimer : All is Jim Henson. 

Rating : R Overall (Language, some sexual content) 

Feedback : If you like to Caitlin@teenagewildlife.com 

Notes : Hi I'm not sure if anyone remembers me *waves* Used to post a long time ago. Stopped for some reason, deleted everything (call it a moment of madness, I did have a reason at the time). Well now I'm back and will hopefully be reposting this in it's entirety over the next few days if anyone's still interested. 

**The Same Moon**

* * * * * 

**Chapter 1**

* * * * * 

It had been a long time since Sarah Williams had entered a place so closely linked with the realms of her imagination. The sound of pages turning and the eerie silence of people deep in thought and fantasy stroke a chord of unease in her stomach and she wanted to leave it as soon as she could. However a few years ago the story would have been very different and she would have ached to spend hours in this place, taking in as many stories as she could so to fuel her once colourful mind. 

To others, and once herself, a library such as the one in Holybrook held great potential and hours of solitude wrapped up in one's own thoughts and dreams. For Sarah it held reminders of foolish years wasted acting out fairytales in childish ignorance that could never be reality. As she passed the fantasy section she didn't once look at the titles that filled shelves, promising journeys of excitement and adventure. Instead she made her way hurriedly down marble stairs, leaving the shelves behind and collapsed in a chair in the psychology section, a safe haven. 

The days of story books had passed for her, she had grown up. It had been a long time coming but after what had happened she had found the strength to pack away her ornaments of dragons and unicorns, her posters of mythical kingdoms and handsome princes and her stacks of books telling of stories of great adventure, tragic romances, and dreams realised. Looking back now her lips formed into a chuckle, how could she have ever let her imagination run away with her like that? 

Ever since the incident two years ago where Sarah entered a kingdom that no author could do justice, and met an adversary no writer could ever describe, her life had changed drastically. She never called her friends again after that night, and instead she cleaned her room of remnants of her childhood and reminders of her dreams. With that she too cleared her mind of any flights of fancy and any childish dreams. 

Scrapped were her hopes of becoming an actor; portraying the characters of her mind and stories for a living. Instead, in her last year at high school the only aspiration that meant anything to her was becoming a journalist, dealing with facts all the time. Never fiction always facts. 

She had told herself that her change in direction was nothing to do with her encounter with the Goblin King and his Labyrinth and that he had no influence in the deterioration of her dreams. Instead, she convinced herself that this outcome was inevitable and her adventure through the Labyrinth merely helped her to realise that she couldn't be a child forever. She needed to grow up. No longer could she be the easily manipulated girl of the crystal ball. She was her own person, she had control. And no one, let alone a Goblin King, could fool her by using her own juvenile dreams. 

Her stepmother and father had watched as their once whimsical daughter who lived in her head, stepped out of her shell and became the dedicated and determined individual they had always hoped she would be. To them it was a change for the better, and for Sarah, it was, well yes, a change for the better. Her life was full and complete. She was young, intelligent, she wasn't pregnant nor did she do drugs, she had the rest of her life ahead of her. 

Shaking her head as if to reinforce her empty thoughts, Sarah reached for her bag so she could work on her English paper. She had retreated to the library after Karen and her dad had started arguing again, she didn't want to get pulled into another battle between them. Although the past few years had rid Sarah of childish tantrums, it didn't serve to end any arguments between her and her stepmother. Her father said she took after her mother; stubborn as hell and the tenacity and beliefs to go with it. Sarah and her stepmother seemed to have opposing beliefs over the simplest of subjects, from Sarah's lovelife to what Toby was going to have for breakfast. 

She recounted countless nights of screaming and shouting, Toby crying and her father yelling. The only reason she didn't leave the house and get away from her disproving stepmother was her baby brother. 

Her father's job meant that he spent little time at home and Karen treated Toby with a coldness that scared her. She seemed to lack the inability to communicate with children. She never knew what Toby wanted; a bedtime story or something to eat. After nearly losing her baby brother two years ago, Sarah didn't resent spending nights babysitting Toby. At the moment she had little else to do. The summer holidays meant that most of her friends had gone away with their families, but Sarah's dad's job kept them in Holybrook for the Summer. 

So she had nothing to do at the moment but work on papers and her studies, ensuring her place at a top University and journalism scholarship as soon as High school ended. Then she would be able to leave the Goblin city behind for good and forget about her foolish and childish actions there. She could feel her cheeks getting red and hoped that the book she was reading would mask her hot face, as she thought of her meetings with the ruler of the Labyrinth. 

Jareth had embarrassed her and played with her, using her dreams as a weapon. Pretending he was in love with her when in reality he was just using Sarah's fantasies to win the game. Yes he had done everything she wanted, he had been her handsome Prince, her evil villain, but in the end it was to serve his own purposes. However she had proved him wrong, instead of letting him cocoon her in her dreams she had been able to break through and say no to the prison he was offering her. 

Unknowingly to Sarah a scowl of resentment had formed on her face as she thought of the way the Goblin King had tricked her. Regaining her composure she returned her attentions to the half finished English essay in front of her, but she no longer found herself able to concentrate. She exhaled in annoyance, she had met Jareth but briefly in the Labyrinth and he had used her. Yet two years later he still managed to taint her thoughts and rise uncontrollable emotion in her so that she was unable to think clearly and rationally. Slamming her books shut in anger wishing she could hit the mocking face of the Goblin King himself Sarah collected her belongings and stomped out of the library, cursing herself for letting her thoughts wander in the first place. 

* * * * * 

From all that he heard about Sarah Williams, the girl herself was not what he had expected. But then from the girl who had solved the Labyrinth and defeated the King could he expect any less? 

The man leant against a shelf of books disguised in the shadows and took in every detail of her. Meticulously studying the expressions that flickered across the young girl's face. He had expected -- he wasn't sure what he had expected. Older maybe, wiser, but this girl was full of trapped energy and arrogance, of naiveté and foolish courage. But, now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. Who else could beat Jareth but someone as arrogant, stubborn and headstrong as himself? 

Stubborn enough that he had been forced to enter the mortal realm. He couldn't understand the King's fascination with the place; filled with noise and traffic, pollution and unsightly buildings, devoid of magic and beauty. Everywhere seemed to be tainted by civilisation which wanted to do nothing but destroy. But then he wasn't intrigued by the setting was he? It was the creatures that inhabited it, sources of untapped magic of which Sarah Williams was a prime example. 

He had at first deemed Jareth foolish when he discovered how he had rejuvenated the Labyrinth, bringing it back to it's former glory. The human magic was too unstable, too unpredictable to be wielded for any use and their ignorance of their own power continued to serve this fact. But when he visited earth for the first time, he had seen it in their eyes and through their dreams the potential which was too much to resist. And he had also seen that they never had a chance of realising it. With such untamed magic as that no one wanted to teach them any different. It was too dangerous, some would use it recklessly without care for others, it wasn't worth the risk. 

But Miss Williams on the other hand was an entirely different matter. Her visit to the kingdom not long ago proved that with their magic, if harnessed young enough when the imagination was still ripe and not yet numbed by the society they had created for themselves, much was possible. The element of danger was still there yes, not just from the King when he discovered what he had done, but if anyone ever realised how easily the magic could be used for a darker intent. But at the moment he had little choice. Jareth refused to admit it but they had no more options, and time was running out. 

He watched as Sarah packed away her things quickly with what seemed to be a scorn on her youthful face. One thing Jareth had neglected to mention was just how beautiful the girl who had defeated him was. Pure skin and an almost luminous complexion complemented by brown hair with a red fiery tint. He didn't doubt that the rest of her had matured since her encounter with the King. Since he had been watching her, ensuring he had made the right decision, he had noticed that the girl seemed to always be angry. Not angry at those around her and her life. She always held compassion in her eyes when tending to her younger brother. She was respected among her peers for being an individual who would stand up for her beliefs no matter the consequences. She seemed to have a strong loyalty which was seen in few humans. No, he resolved, the anger and rage couldn't be directed at them. Most likely, the stranger thought to himself, Sarah William's anger was directed at herself. 

Almost proving his point she slammed the last of her books shut and made a hasty retreat from the library. The stranger followed like a shadow unseen, unheard unless he wanted to be. He crept behind the angry young woman, slipping in and out of the shadows a mere whisper in the wind. The sky tonight was unusually fresh in this part of the earth and he allowed himself a deep breath of the sweet, dew scent. The full moon highlighted silver strands of silky black raven hair that hung in a ponytail down his back, the only sign that he wasn't a part of the dusk and shade cast by the towering trees along the path. 

The area was secluded from the small town of Holybrook, a route which he discovered that Sarah took often as a shortcut. The perfect setting. There were few places for his deed to take place in the town of Holybrook, only here did there seem to be some inklings of magic. As perfect a setting for such an act as you could achieve in this dull place and tonight....well tonight was the perfect night. The stars almost sung in the black velvet of the night sky signalling the concentration of the magic, the trees served as a canvas to his power and soon hers. A blank canvas ready to paint on it the fortunes of his world and this girl's. That was if he had the strength. Whispering a silent prayer to the breeze that caressed his cheek he hoped that he could prove Jareth wrong tonight. 

He stopped. There was no need to follow the girl so closely now for her path ended where his sight ceased. He hoped that Sarah Williams appreciated just how beautiful a night this was for her world. How tonight the forest seemed almost of enchanted story tales, how tenderly the moonshine stroked the legion of oak leaves, how tonight predators seemed uninterested in their prey and interested only in the brilliant, luminescent moon which seemed to pierce the fabric of their sky. 

He watched as the girl reached the furthest regions of his sight and neared a magnificent oak tree, devious in it's strength. The man with the raven hair closed his eyes slowly, and imagined just how deceptive that oak was. How in reality it was as fragile as a single stemmed rose blowing in a strong gale. How, even though the oak had been growing and weaving it's route towards the moon, it's journey was fruitless. For the oak was devoid of strength and stability. How instead the tree was so delicate that at any moment the merest flicker of the moon might send it on it's inevitable tumble downwards to the earth, the trunk crushing anything in it's path. 

A blood curdling scream, echoing through the stillness of the night, was the only indication of the silent descent of the magnificent oak. And as the shadow like man opened his eyes he knew it was done and now there was no turning back. 

* * * * * 

After all she had been through, after all the perils of the Labyrinth she had faced and conquered, this was how her life would end. As she could feel the massive trunk crush her lungs and smash into her youthful face, she felt like laughing uncontrollably at the irony of the situation. 

But the pain did not permit. 

She never knew a feeling could be this intense, her mind clamoured to hold on to any coherent thoughts but all she could concentrate on was the pain coursing through her and the life slipping through her fingertips. 

She was vaguely aware of blood dripping from the back of the head where her skull had cracked on the stone path. It seemed to trickle from her scalp in slow motion, forming a river which flowed far away from her. Within it's currents it seemed to take all her thoughts, her feelings, her mind, her dreams. Everything that was Sarah Williams seemed to be oozing from her skull. 

Then in a moment of clarity the pain seemed to disappear, but it was replaced with something far worse. She remembered reading stories of near life situations where the people who were so close to leaving this world felt a moment of contentment, of fulfilment and peace. Sarah felt nothing like this. The only word to describe the feeling that raked her body in long drawn out jolts was terror. Sheer terror. 

If she had the power, the ability to control any of her body, she would have screamed a scream loud enough to shatter mirrors and crystal balls, but none of her body seemed to belong to her. She was completely and utterly helpless. All that was and would ever be seemed to falling and shattering all around her, and for a moment before the terror consumed her once more, the feeling of falling and crashing, of worlds destroyed seemed almost familiar. 

Unconsciously tears were sliding from her now heavy lids and she could make sense of nothing. It was all just a haze, but then something unknown flickered. Unfamiliar to the panic of the last few stitches of time. At first it was like a gust of wind grazing her cheek, but more intense. She knew then that she was not alone. She wasn't destined to die here helpless, frightened, trapped by an oak. 

The gust of wind turned into a shadow. A shadow which seemed to wrap itself around the whole of her body, exposing none of her soft, pale skin to the stabbing of the night air. An embrace so tight, so comforting, and she relaxed as the shadow took form in front of her. 

In her daze she looked up to the face of the body that cradled her in it's arms and all she could see was eyes of blue. A blue that was so striking she couldn't tear her tired eyes away. This was what poets meant when they spoke of eyes you could get lost in. No colour on earth could describe them, not of seas, nor of skies, not of gems, nor of any flower. Indescribable. 

No one should have eyes that blue she thought, no one. 

In her trance Sarah no longer noticed that an unwelcome tree trunk no longer bore into her chest, nor that the pain had gone. Nor did she notice that she was no longer on the cold, gravel path. She didn't notice that she was no longer on her world at all. All she could concentrate on was those eyes. They were comforting and so tender. Gazing only at her. 

But then they lost their beauty. The eyes seemed to tremble as if their owner was worried. No not worried, terrified. The panic rose in Sarah's chest again, and with it the pain in her skull and the life seemed to slip away again. She screamed long and hard as she felt herself falling from the embrace. Outstretched arms grasped for her but she was out of reach and falling once more. 

She landed with a heavy thud on hard ground and struggled to decipher her surroundings. It felt like she was on the edge of a cliff. So close, that close, to falling. And there was that feeling again, reminiscent of memory. This place was so familiar. A place where time and order did not exist. A place floating between worlds where decisions were made and fates sealed. 

A shock. The pain was still there making her limbs heavy but she could move this time and somewhat order her muddled thoughts. Pulling herself up heavily from the floor she could sense something. Her head shot up in alarm. 

Someone was near. 

Unable to stand properly she found it was easier to remain on her knees. Breathing heavily and gasping for escaping air. 

Then she saw him. 

Hair of night sky, ivory skin, and eyes of an unimaginable blue. Dressed all in black; boots, shirt and trousers. If it wasn't for the eyes Sarah would have thought him a shadow. He turned to face her, but averted her searching eyes. 

"I'm sorry," the figure said solemnly, avoiding her stare. 

Sarah couldn't find the air to reply. 

"I thought I could take you, I thought, I thought.....dammit," his voice broke and he clenched his fists, turning from her, cursing under his breath. 

After a moment he turned back to Sarah who remained panting heavily upon her knees. So close to the edge now. 

"It wasn't meant to be like this Sarah, you have to see that I had no choice. I thought I could take us both, it seems he was right after all," The shadow spoke, back towards her. She could see his chest rise in a heavy sigh and he faced her once more. 

"Please forgive me Sarah Williams." 

The ground of the unknown cliff beneath Sarah's fingertips crumbled and gave way beneath her. Her hands clutched, looking for anything to hang on to. No, no, not like this, she thought. Not before she'd had a chance to right her wrongs, not before, not before......Oh please God not like this she prayed. She stretched her hands upwards hoping that something, anything would save her from the darkness she was plummeting towards. 

A hand clasped around hers, a firm grip, so tight it almost broke all the bones in her hand. But the suffocating grasp around her fingers was better then falling into the bottomless pit below her. She allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. 

For a second she was hanging there, suspended between worlds before the uncompromising grip tugged her roughly upwards so that the edge was within her grasp. Her fingers clutched the edge of the rock tightly, and after taking a few gasps of air, trying to focus on anything except for the pain, she looked up. Expecting to see the face of the man with the blue eyes. 

Two mismatched iris's stared at her, a slight glint of amusement in them and Sarah was once again filled with dread and confusion. 

"You!" She spat resentfully with all the strength she had left. 

"Such bitterness Sarah, I think you should remember just who is the one hanging precariously from a cliff," 

That same haughty arrogance, a voice of such superiority. Even now when she was so close to death he seemed to be mocking her. 

The Goblin King. She thought she had destroyed him. That with the words him and his whole Kingdom had ceased to exist. But here he was as real as the pain that throbbed in the hand still clenching his own. He was everything that she had remembered and all that she had tried to forget. 

The wild untamed hair, the pale luminescent skin. The thin lips which seemed to always be twisted into a permanent sneer, the sharp curve of his brows. Such power about him all the time and he knew it. In his presence she felt fifteen years old once again. Gullible and naive and she hated the feeling. Maybe it would have been better if she had fallen. 

Swiftly he pulled the rest of her over the cliff so that she landed in a painful heap but at least she was on solid ground. She would have kissed the rock beneath her feet if it wasn't for the fact that she could still feel the Goblin King's intense stare. 

Looking up from beneath her dishevelled brown locks she met his eyes with defiance, trying to hold onto any remainders of dignity she might have left. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. Pity? Disgust? Contempt? 

After all she had humiliated him and destroyed his kingdom, well at least she thought she had. 

But that didn't matter as once again she felt pain pumping through her veins and she collapsed almost unconscious to the floor. She couldn't lose consciousness, not when he was so near. She tried to steady her breaths, trying to hold onto awareness. Her chest was heaving now, and her racing heart threatened to escape from her chest. 

"Are you mad or just plain ignorant? Did you not listen to any of my warnings?" Jareth's voice rang out into the vacuum of space. Although he didn't raise his voice that much, there was a grave seriousness to his accusation that chilled her. 

Sarah thought he was talking to her for a moment and tried to make sense of his words, but then another voice spoke in reply. The casual, almost aloof, tones from before. 

"Well you're here aren't you?" The offhandedness of the reply served to only anger Jareth more and now his voice grew louder. 

"And what if I wasn't dear brother?" Jareth spat. 

Brother? Sarah wondered hazily. 

"Then you and that girl would be suspended in time forever!" His voice was serious now and cold. The King had once again regained his icy calm and Sarah could hear the thump of boots as he walked closer to the man he called brother. 

"These stunts are getting old Christian. We don't have the time to waste on foolish games," 

"Or you haven't got the nerve Jareth?" The dark man suddenly became more animated and Sarah sensed a spark of daring in his voice. 

Rather then shouting, or any of the cruel comments that Sarah knew the Goblin King was capable of, Sarah heard a chuckle. The same mocking, all knowing laugh. The same laugh that had left her at the beginning of the Labyrinth all those years ago. The same laugh she had grown to detest echoed throughout this place piercing her ears. 

A gust of wind shook the floating cliff, whipping Sarah's dark hair into her face and she no longer heard the two voices. Maybe they had both left her, Sarah thought. Maybe she was so pathetic, so unimportant to Jareth that he had just abandoned her without a care. So now she was lost in between worlds, in such agony and so very close to dying and no one cared. 

But all her mind was occupied with was the obvious fact that it really was just a lie all those years ago wasn't it? All he cared about was the game and his pride. All the while she had held onto a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe...... No, he'd made a fool of her once again. 

Sarah's body seized up in agony again. She was so confused, so angry and it seemed that none of her questions would ever be answered. 

She felt a wave of nausea grab hold of her, no longer could she hold onto consciousness. Eyelids fluttered close and her limbs relaxed into the cold hard stone of the tomblike ground. Defeated. And beneath heavy, sombre lashes fell a single tear of regret. 

*** * * * ***

**Chapter 2**

*** * * * * **

When Sarah's eyes fluttered open a bright light filled them which made her temples throb and her head ache and she figured that she was dead and this was heaven. But once her pupils contracted to adjust to the amount of light she realised that heaven was nothing like she'd expected. In fact it wasn't heaven at all, but neither was it any other place she recognised. 

She found she was covered in exquisite white silk sheets which wrapped around her body like a smooth second skin. Her eyes followed the smooth ripple of material to find she was laying in an elegant mahogany bed in a room which matched the grace of the sheets. 

The room was not large, but grand nonetheless; dark red walls, rich red wood dresser and furniture. Accompanied by pictures on the walls which could grace even the Louvre. Wine red velvet curtains to the left of her were ajar, letting in a strong beam of sunlight which had blinded her not so long ago. 

Her head was still cloudy and she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered the tree and being crushed and falling, just falling. Then everything was jagged fragments of memories and images that made no sense to her but tugged at memory. It merely made her head pound when she tried to put together the puzzle. 

Perplexed, she tested arms and legs and was confused to find that everyone of her muscles, although weary, did not hurt in the slightest. She looked underneath the cream chemise she had found herself wearing to inspect her damaged ribs, but her skin was flawless and smooth. Testing her head and face for scars or blood she was further surprised to find her complexion clear and no evidence of being trapped under a large oak tree. All that remained was a feeling of drowsiness and uncertainty. 

Cautiously she attempted to rise from the bed to see from what surroundings the blinding light was seeping through the curtains from. Pulling herself up slowly, her limbs still heavy, she paused for a second allowing a wave of dizziness to pass. Then using the bedpost to balance herself she managed to stand upright. If not she feared her legs would give way beneath her. The mere effort of the act found her panting heavily and her limbs trembling in uncertainty and she realised just how weak she felt. 

Just what had happened? 

Where on earth was she? 

That question was soon to be answered. With her remaining trembling hand she whipped the luxurious dark red material across to reveal her surroundings. 

The small ray of light from before was a mere flicker compared to the intensity of the beams that filled her eyes and Sarah brought her free hand up in shock to cover her eyes, almost losing her balance and falling. She grabbed hold of the curtain, almost dragging it from it's rail and managed to steady herself once more. 

Slowly, a finger at a time, she removed her hand from her face and opened her lids to solve the mystery. 

"Oh God," 

Sarah's lips formed the words but nothing, not even a hoarse croak, came out of her mouth. 

It was more beautiful and more magnificent then she had remembered. Sarah felt an ache of memory deep in the chest and she knew where she was; the Castle. The Castle she had run to two years ago, the castle in the wild, untamed Labyrinth she had fought her way through, the castle that belonged to... 

It was all flooding back to her now.....the shadow with the blue eyes, the place suspended between time that she had almost fallen from. And him. 

Jareth. 

She closed her eyes so to savour the memory of her initial recognition of the place. A place of fantasy, a place of magic, a place where dreams came true. 

The room was high, near the turrets at the top of the castle. So high that far off in the distance, almost beyond the reach of her sight she could see a sun was rising over the tall stone walls and hedgerows, highlighting the odd leaf or stone. After that the landscape was a blur of colours and nature, of forests and lakes, fields and swamps, places of such fascination and magic she knew she would have remembered it if she had passed through them in her quest. The landscape then gradually dispersed into fields of green and the Goblin city. 

At least where the Goblin city should have been. 

No she couldn't be wrong about that. She was in the castle in the centre of the Labyrinth. That meant that after the vast stretches of the Castle's grounds should be the Goblin city. The chaotic, unkempt city. Full of rubbish, escaped poultry and badly constructed small houses. Running around it should have been the deformed and ugly, but stupid goblins. 

Instead the village that surrounded the Castle grounds was nothing like the memories that her mind served her. Towering over the fences of the flowers and trees that grew to contain the Castle were buildings that were orderly and intricately designed. 

From where she was standing, isolated from the what seemed to be a City, Sarah could make out that although they did not match the glamour of the castle the buildings were still graceful and classic. A complete contrast to what she expected. 

They varied from stone built structures with turrets and balconies, with vines creeping up the cobbled walls to small thatched cottages, the slightest attention to detail obvious. 

And out of them not a thousand running, screaming goblins, but in the distance she could make out the silhouette of.......of people. 

People? 

Focusing her pupils to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her she stared at the city. Yes people, they were people. 

Sarah's legs began to fail her and she collapsed back onto the bed, the curtains swinging back in place to obscure the view once more. 

It was different, so different yet so the same. Was this the same Labyrinth she had visited two years ago. Yes, she was certain of it. So what had happened to the Goblin City? 

Determined to find some answers to her questions, despite her obvious fatigue, Sarah knew she had to find somebody, anybody who could tell her what in the name of God was going on. 

Even if that person was the Goblin King himself. 

Thoughts echoed in her head; I should be dead, her mind told her, I should be dead. So why on earth am I back here instead? 

Taking a few deep gasps of air to prepare herself, against all sanity and her body's protests she attempted to rise once more. 

The room spun wildly. She saw double and her knees melted. Her stomach heaved and she grabbed it quickly, murmuring curses to herself. This wasn't going to be easy. 

As she took her first step her vision spun crazily, but although she teetered dangerously she managed to stay upright. Clutching the wall for support she made it to the grand mahogany door and turned the brass door knob. The door opened and a long hallway of wooden floor and dark stone walls stretched in front of her. Candles fixed on the wall shone brightly, competing with the sun rays that shone from a window at the bottom of the corridor. Although it was obviously daytime, no windows were open, no curtains, save one, were pulled and the candles were alight. 

She noticed with mild curiosity that the candle flames had a strange halo. Her head pounded anew, and her stomach did a dizzying dance. But Sarah was stubborn and refused to give up. Slowly and tentatively she placed one foot in front of her and made a very gradual descent down the hallway, hand pressed against the cold stone the whole way for support. 

After what seemed like an eternity she found herself at the bottom. The path opened in both directions to a balcony which overhung a very familiar room. 

The throne room. 

Stepping forward dizzily without anything to stable herself for a few seconds, she pressed herself against the wooden beams which prevented anyone toppling over the edge onto the hard stone floor below. 

By this time Sarah felt like collapsing against the pillars. She was breathing heavily and her whole body was shaking she was so tired, and still there was no one in sight. None of the people she spied before. No Christian, the shadow like figure. Nor was there any sign of the Goblin king. 

She permitted herself to rest against the beams so to regain her composure and closed her eyes to rest for a few moments. She should have just stayed in that warm soft, inviting bed. 

Laying on the freezing cold floor Sarah realised that what with the stone passageway and wearing merely a silk chemise (she tried not to think about how she had come to be wearing it) meant that she was completely frozen and goose bumps prickled her skin. What had she been thinking? She wasn't in a state to do anything. 

"Was the bed not satisfactory enough Sarah? I wasn't aware you preferred the floor." 

Sarah jolted upright in shock as to the interruption of her thoughts and her eyes shot open. 

"But of course it could always be arranged," 

There he stood. Lounging comfortably against the stone wall she had been staring at seconds earlier. His almost glittering white blonde hair was more alive then she remembered and his eyes sparkled with arrogance. As usual his lips formed a mocking sneer. Compared to what he usually wore his outfit could be deemed conservative; black shirt slightly open at the top to expose pale skin and the same crescent moon medallion, tight grey trousers and black knee boots. But on him it looked as regal as ever. The flickering candle light danced on his face, highlighting the sharp curve of his cheek bones. God he looked great. 

Feeling suddenly uncomfortably exposed in flimsy lingerie (which she hoped was half decent) at his feet, Sarah struggled to get upright despite her protesting body. Her limbs refused to co-operate but eventually she managed to get herself into a somewhat standing position. The whole time she could see the King smirking at her, his eyes never leaving her struggling form. 

"Need a hand?" He asked, in feigned concern. 

God how she hated him. 

"Not from you," She shot back, trying to remain standing the whole time. 

He moved slowly to where she leant and moved his lips close to her ear so that his breath tickled her lobe. Sarah didn't have the energy to move away. 

"Not from where I'm standing," He stepped back and resumed his casual stance against the wall, a definite smile touching his lips. Not a flicker of concern in his eyes. Her helplessness seemed to cause him great amusement. 

Ignoring his sarcasm Sarah mustered the breath to ask the insistent questions in the back of her mind. 

"Why am I here?" she whispered between heavy breaths. 

Turning his head to stare past her, uninterested, he replied. The amusement dropping from his voice. 

"Not my idea I assure you Sarah. If I had my way you would not step foot in this Kingdom ever again, but unfortunately this time it was...." He paused, anger forming on his delicate features, "Beyond my control." 

Beyond his control? Him. He must mean the man he called brother. But why did he want to bring her to the Labyrinth? 

Sarah went to ask another question but he interrupted her before she could even form the words. 

"I take it by the way you're looking at me with more bewilderment then usual that you've noticed that my Kingdom has changed a lot since you last graced it with your presence." 

That sarcasm again, but Sarah didn't have the energy to think of a comeback to match it. 

He continued, 

"I never got to thank you did I Sarah? For almost destroying my Labyrinth that is. Think of the fact that I'm not throwing you into the bog of eternal stench as thanks for your helpfulness," 

The spite in his words made Sarah's body tremble even more. She hoped her face didn't show just how deep his words had cut her. He said he could be cruel and she knew that, but now his voice was vicious. Well what would he have her do? Let him turn her baby brother into a Goblin? 

"So why did you rescue me from that place, why did you stop me from falling?" She managed to get the words out between long gasps of air, her voice breaking only with the last word. 

He chuckled and walked past her, Sarah had a hard time trying not to stare at the way his muscles rippled underneath his trousers, their tightness defining each separate one. Not looking at her he spoke, the arrogance back in his smooth cultured voice. 

"That honour goes to my brother, and not me. I believe you've met him. Blue eyes, long black hair, a complete fool," He spat the last words, the resentment back in his voice. 

Sarah tried to ignore the disappointment that sunk in her stomach, the trouble she was having retaining consciousness seemed to be an apt distraction. She stared at the floor trying to concentrate on the grey slabs of stone. She couldn't faint and be even more powerless in front of him then she already was. 

Jareth seemed to sense her discomfort and unease. She had to leave, had to get back to her room, away from him. 

"Having some trouble Sarah?" He asked. That fake concern again. 

"No trouble a-" She found herself slipping as her legs betrayed her and gave way beneath her swaying body. 

She expected to land with a sickening thud on the cold floor but instead she found herself still half upright, her cheek pressed against black silk over a hard defined chest. 

Oh crap, she thought. 

His arms were tight around her, his fingertips pressed against her bare arms and in a swift movement he lifted her off her feet so that he was holding her in his arms. Sarah couldn't bear to look up at him, not wanting to see the smug look on his face. 

She tried to push away from him but was too weak, or he was to strong. All she knew was that she needed to get away from this feeling of being at his mercy, having to rely on him as soon as possible. She'd never felt so uncomfortable in her life. 

Her whole body was tense, even when she had danced with him in the crystal ball she had never been this close to him. The whole of her body was crushed against his in his tight, steady hold. 

"Put me down." She ordered, trying to give her words power. 

"As proud and stubborn as ever I see. So say I do put you down Sarah, just how exactly were you planning on getting back? Crawling perhaps?" 

Sarah contemplated jamming her knee into his chest, but on the basis of their compromising position she thought against it. 

"I said put me down," She repeated in-between gritted teeth. 

Silence. Sarah hoped he couldn't feel her shaking. 

"Your wish is my command," 

Suddenly Sarah felt herself come free from his almost suffocating embrace and she landed with an inelegant thump on the floor. Luckily she had fallen on her hands and knees, but her whole body still hurt and her constant battle against nausea continued. She could see the bottom of his black boots under the sweaty locks that clung to her forehead, now heavily laden with perspiration. 

Leaning back on her heels bracing herself against the beams, her chest rising heavily, he knelt down upon one knee to be eye level with her and tilted her chin up with his hand so that she was forced to stare straight into his eyes. 

"Still want me to put you down?" He enquired, his eyebrows raised. God how she hated him. He was intent on humiliating her. 

Sarah licked her lips, tasting the salty beads of sweat. She couldn't give in, she couldn't, but what choice did she have? Jareth cocked his head waiting for her reply. 

Solemnly she swallowed and took a deep breath. 

"No," She whispered. 

"Sorry what was that Sarah? I couldn't quite hear," 

Sarah felt anger brewing in her chest and her breathing quickened again. 

"I said no I don't want you to put me down!" She cried with as much energy as she had left, bitterness in her words. 

Jareth smiled a self satisfied smile and Sarah ached to smack the grin right off his face, but she didn't get a chance. 

Sliding one arm under her legs and another around her back he picked he up with ease and began to carry a very humiliated and very pissed off Sarah down the dark corridor. She swore that she could feel him stifling laughter from the way his chest was moving. 

God he was strong, she thought, his movements were swift and his grip was tight. For a moment Sarah could let herself relax but remembering her predicament and the fact that the smug face of the Goblin King's was inches from her own, she tensed once again. Her head continued throb and her stomach churn and she prayed that they'd reach their destination soon. All she wanted to do was get back to sleep and forget about all the unanswered questions, where she was, and the arrogant King. 

Lying there in his arms, Sarah felt so young again, and she tried to forget all the feelings of their last encounter. When he'd said he was in love with her, when she thought that maybe she was... 

That maybe she was......Her chest sank and realising her stupidity she allowed her features to grow cold again. How naive she had been. 

Kicking the ajar door of the room open Jareth carried her with little effort into the room. Finally, she thought, and allowed herself a sigh of relief. Gently he laid her down on the silk sheets which were in disarray on the mahogany bed and quickly she propped herself up against the wall. Attempting to regain some dignity when she looked at him, but he was already walking out of the room by the time she had sat up. 

At the doorway he paused and turned to look at her, deep in thought. 

"Sweet dreams Sarah," He said slowly. 

Then that superior, haughty, mocking smile was back and Sarah scowled as she heard soft chuckling which continued even after he closed the door and walked down the corridor. 

God she hated him. 

* * * * * 

He glanced suspiciously over his shoulder, blue eyes flicking warily over the doorway and the stone wall behind him. Damn, he thought, could have sworn there was someone there.... 

After a few moments of contemplation and satisfied no one was spying on him Christian relaxed and attempted to once again engross himself in his readings. 

But it was proving a harder task then he had expected. Used to relying on his physical strength and wit rather then his mental intelligence, not that he lacked it, Christian had soon discovered that searching the numerous texts he needed for his plan was proving more troublesome then he had anticipated. Almost defeated he slumped in his chair wearily and sighed. 

Jareth two, Christian Nil. 

Maybe his older brother was right, maybe he was reckless and foolhardy. As soon as he had heard of the gradual destruction of the Labyrinth he had arrived immediately. Determined to rescue his brother's dying kingdom and prove to him that he was no longer the little brother needed to be rescued from scrapes. But yet again he found himself relying on Jareth. God, how surprised he would have been if he had arrived at his castle door, Sarah Williams in tow. But he had over estimated himself once more. 

So now, tail firmly set in between his legs, Christian had retreated to the almost deserted west wing of the castle. His guards were up so no one would find him and he had been desperately trying to find a way to harness the girl's magic. To try and prove to his brother that she could help him to crush the horror that was sweeping his kingdom. 

As a youth Christian had always found it hard to study, unlike Jareth. He preferred the life of a swordsman and the battleground. It was the same preference that had lead him out of his parents kingdom, out of the Labyrinth, to follow the lure of the battle and the life of a warrior. 

And he had succeeded. 

He was thought of as one of the most accomplished fighters of the nine realms. His reputation preceding him wherever he went. However many thought that he was too risky and reckless in his technique, taking chances wherever he could, wishing to impress others even if it meant putting his life at risk. When he fought he put on a performance rather then a battle to death. His unorthodox style and impulsiveness had many a time got him into trouble. 

But this time, he could have sworn he had everything under control. Jareth could take people from the fifth kingdom with ease. God knows he had in the dark years of the Labyrinth. But he couldn't even manage a girl who was half dead, supposedly at her most susceptible stage. 

Angry with himself he slammed the heavy book in front of him shut with a thump, knocking other scrolls and paper from the desk. It felt like he had been here for hours and what did he have to show for it? 

His neck was stiff and he rolled it on his shoulders, massaging the base roughly, attempting to restore some feeling. Raking his hands through his silk black hair he tapped his foot absentmindedly on the wooden floor. How was he going to get out of this one? How the hell was he going to tell Sarah that... 

Stopping his tapping foot abruptly he licked his lips. 

"You going to stand there all day brother or were you actually planning on speaking to me?" Christian spoke dryly, waiting for the inevitable reply. 

"Pity you couldn't have shown such observance of circumstance a few days ago," 

Jareth's cultured voice seemed to attack his ears and taking a deep breath, Christian rose and turned, so the two brothers stood face to face. 

To any observer, initially the two would not look at all alike. Jareth was poised where Christian relaxed in his manner, blonde hair sparkled luminescent in the light, to a rich black pony tail restrained under a band. Jareth's mismatched eyes seemed to hold seriousness and contempt with a hint of sardonic arrogance, where Christian's hazel eyes held a rebelliousness and a youthful foolhardiness and openness. The only similarity was high cheekbones, the trade mark of those of a Fey or magical heritage. 

Even in clothing they were different. Christian's loose brown breeches and shirt, the sleeves rolled up, to Jareth's dark tight fitting exquisite garments. Both were handsome but in very different ways. Christian with a traditional but nonetheless good looking face and form, where as the Fey bloodline was more prominent in Jareth's pale skin and sculptured face which made him more striking. 

"Well what can I say? I would have hated to disappoint you," Christian was the first to break the stare and moved to collect the bits of scrolls that had dropped on the floor, "And anyway how the hell did you find me? I had guards up," 

Jareth had now seated himself, one leg swinging over the arm and was studying the book on the desk. 

"How long exactly is it since you used your magic Christian? Well except that little incident a few days ago......" 

Christian tensed, he always knew just how to get to him. Jareth continued offhandedly still staring at the text, 

"Speaking of that, what exactly were you planning on doing about it?" 

Christian finished collecting the materials and laid them to rest on the desk then made a stance leaning against the wall. 

"You know what I was planning on doing, Jareth. It was, after all, you who gave me the idea," 

Jareth's humiliation of him ceased and he saw darkness cloud his brother's eyes, just as it did whenever he was opposed. 

"Don't make the situation worse, Christian. It's bad enough that she's here in the first place, I swore the day she ever entered this Kingdom again...." He narrowed his eyes trailing off into incoherence. 

Christian saw his opportunity, his brother's cool certainty had been penetrated. 

"Feeling a little threatened are we?" He raised his brow, allowing a knowing smile to grace his lips as he took Jareth's usual role. 

Jareth guffawed, and immediately stiffened raising from his seat, preferring to stand. 

"Threatened?" He scoffed, hands flying wildly to enforce his words, "The girl's got about as much magic in her as a goddamned dwarf!" 

"So why was she able to beat the almighty King at his own game?" 

Jareth shot Christian daggers then spoke through gritted teeth, attempting to collect himself. 

"A mere fluke," he replied coolly. 

The atmosphere became tense and he could see the King's jaw become rigid and the veins in his neck begin to throb. 

"Fluke huh? That's what you call it?" Christian was still smiling, which served to make Jareth even angrier so that he was almost visibly shaking in irritation. 

"Don't play games with me Christian. I haven't got the time," The grave note to his voice would have scared anyone, but Christian knew him too well. 

"You'd have more time if you'd admit that maybe my plan could just work, that maybe we could just harness the human magic." 

Jareth seemed to contemplate the idea for a few seconds, and pursed his lips deep in thought. Christian continued to talk, he seemed to be coming round to the idea, 

"Come on Jareth, when were you ever someone to back away from a challenge? You know we need as many talented people as possible for the passing. Can't you forget about that pride of yours for just a second?" 

His careful persuasion was interrupted with harsh, forceful words. 

"Sarah Williams has no effect whatsoever over on my pride," he shot at his brother, who in return smiled triumphantly. 

"Good, then you'll have no problem with me training her personally." 

And before Jareth could protest he was gone in a burst of smoke, leaving his very angry brother to almost demolish the desk buried under mountains of books with a venom filled crystal, mumbling curses under his breath. 

* * * * * 


	2. Part 2

Hi all. I know I promised this a long time ago but that pesky old thing called real life got in the way. Along with a creative block it's hard to write anything! Anyway I thought I'd re-hash it after a surge of inspiration recently. I've also got several other pieces I'm writing at the moment but the thing is they're so darn dark and I always get nervous about posting, but I'm trying to give this story my attention at the moment and finally finish it. I'm not sure if anyone's still following this but if they are I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the absence. A lot of credit goes to Rhondda Lake the writer of the wonderful "Perchance to..." which is my favourite Labyrinth fanfiction (And can be found on this site) and although "The Same Moon" is no way as vivid or imaginative her story inspired me to write a fantasy adventure themed piece like this. Any comments welcome at Caitlin@teenagewildlife.com and if anyone wants to act as a sounding board for my ideas and rambling stories (In other words a beta) feel free to email me. Enough with the babbling and onto the story......

* * * * * 

The Same Moon 

Chapter 2

* * * * * 

When Sarah's eyes fluttered open a bright light filled them which made her temples throb and her head ache and she figured that she was dead and this was heaven. But once her pupils contracted to adjust to the amount of light she realised that heaven was nothing like she'd expected. In fact it wasn't heaven at all, but neither was it any other place she recognised. 

She found she was covered in exquisite white silk sheets which wrapped around her body like a smooth second skin. Her eyes followed the smooth ripple of material to find she was laying in an elegant mahogany bed in a room which matched the grace of the sheets. 

The room was not large, but grand nonetheless; dark red walls, rich red wood dresser and furniture. Accompanied by pictures on the walls which could grace even the Louvre. Wine red velvet curtains to the left of her were ajar, letting in a strong beam of sunlight which had blinded her not so long ago. 

Her head was still cloudy and she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered the tree and being crushed and falling, just falling. Then everything was jagged fragments of memories and images that made no sense to her but tugged at memory. It merely made her head pound when she tried to put together the puzzle. 

Perplexed, she tested arms and legs and was confused to find that everyone of her muscles, although weary, did not hurt in the slightest. She looked underneath the cream chemise she had found herself wearing to inspect her damaged ribs, but her skin was flawless and smooth. Testing her head and face for scars or blood she was further surprised to find her complexion clear and no evidence of being trapped under a large oak tree. All that remained was a feeling of drowsiness and uncertainty. 

Cautiously she attempted to rise from the bed to see from what surroundings the blinding light was seeping through the curtains from. Pulling herself up slowly, her limbs still heavy, she paused for a second allowing a wave of dizziness to pass. Then using the bedpost to balance herself she managed to stand upright. If not she feared her legs would give way beneath her. The mere effort of the act found her panting heavily and her limbs trembling in uncertainty and she realised just how weak she felt. 

Just what had happened? 

Where on earth was she? 

That question was soon to be answered. With her remaining trembling hand she whipped the luxurious dark red material across to reveal her surroundings. 

The small ray of light from before was a mere flicker compared to the intensity of the beams that filled her eyes and Sarah brought her free hand up in shock to cover her eyes, almost losing her balance and falling. She grabbed hold of the curtain, almost dragging it from it's rail and managed to steady herself once more. 

Slowly, a finger at a time, she removed her hand from her face and opened her lids to solve the mystery. 

"Oh God," 

Sarah's lips formed the words but nothing, not even a hoarse croak, came out of her mouth. 

It was more beautiful and more magnificent then she had remembered. Sarah felt an ache of memory deep in the chest and she knew where she was; the Castle. The Castle she had run to two years ago, the castle in the wild, untamed Labyrinth she had fought her way through, the castle that belonged to... 

It was all flooding back to her now.....the shadow with the blue eyes, the place suspended between time that she had almost fallen from. And him. 

Jareth. 

She closed her eyes so to savour the memory of her initial recognition of the place. A place of fantasy, a place of magic, a place where dreams came true. 

The room was high, near the turrets at the top of the castle. So high that far off in the distance, almost beyond the reach of her sight she could see a sun was rising over the tall stone walls and hedgerows, highlighting the odd leaf or stone. After that the landscape was a blur of colours and nature, of forests and lakes, fields and swamps, places of such fascination and magic she knew she would have remembered it if she had passed through them in her quest. The landscape then gradually dispersed into fields of green and the Goblin city. 

At least where the Goblin city should have been. 

No she couldn't be wrong about that. She was in the castle in the centre of the Labyrinth. That meant that after the vast stretches of the Castle's grounds should be the Goblin city. The chaotic, unkempt city. Full of rubbish, escaped poultry and badly constructed small houses. Running around it should have been the deformed and ugly, but stupid goblins. 

Instead the village that surrounded the Castle grounds was nothing like the memories that her mind served her. Towering over the fences of the flowers and trees that grew to contain the Castle were buildings that were orderly and intricately designed. 

From where she was standing, isolated from the what seemed to be a City, Sarah could make out that although they did not match the glamour of the castle the buildings were still graceful and classic. A complete contrast to what she expected. 

They varied from stone built structures with turrets and balconies, with vines creeping up the cobbled walls to small thatched cottages, the slightest attention to detail obvious. 

And out of them not a thousand running, screaming goblins, but in the distance she could make out the silhouette of.......of people. 

People? 

Focusing her pupils to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her she stared at the city. Yes people, they were people. 

Sarah's legs began to fail her and she collapsed back onto the bed, the curtains swinging back in place to obscure the view once more. 

It was different, so different yet so the same. Was this the same Labyrinth she had visited two years ago. Yes, she was certain of it. So what had happened to the Goblin City? 

Determined to find some answers to her questions, despite her obvious fatigue, Sarah knew she had to find somebody, anybody who could tell her what in the name of God was going on. 

Even if that person was the Goblin King himself. 

Thoughts echoed in her head; I should be dead, her mind told her, I should be dead. So why on earth am I back here instead? 

Taking a few deep gasps of air to prepare herself, against all sanity and her body's protests she attempted to rise once more. 

The room spun wildly. She saw double and her knees melted. Her stomach heaved and she grabbed it quickly, murmuring curses to herself. This wasn't going to be easy. 

As she took her first step her vision spun crazily, but although she teetered dangerously she managed to stay upright. Clutching the wall for support she made it to the grand mahogany door and turned the brass door knob. The door opened and a long hallway of wooden floor and dark stone walls stretched in front of her. Candles fixed on the wall shone brightly, competing with the sun rays that shone from a window at the bottom of the corridor. Although it was obviously daytime, no windows were open, no curtains, save one, were pulled and the candles were alight. 

She noticed with mild curiosity that the candle flames had a strange halo. Her head pounded anew, and her stomach did a dizzying dance. But Sarah was stubborn and refused to give up. Slowly and tentatively she placed one foot in front of her and made a very gradual descent down the hallway, hand pressed against the cold stone the whole way for support. 

After what seemed like an eternity she found herself at the bottom. The path opened in both directions to a balcony which overhung a very familiar room. 

The throne room. 

Stepping forward dizzily without anything to stable herself for a few seconds, she pressed herself against the wooden beams which prevented anyone toppling over the edge onto the hard stone floor below. 

By this time Sarah felt like collapsing against the pillars. She was breathing heavily and her whole body was shaking she was so tired, and still there was no one in sight. None of the people she spied before. No Christian, the shadow like figure. Nor was there any sign of the Goblin king. 

She permitted herself to rest against the beams so to regain her composure and closed her eyes to rest for a few moments. She should have just stayed in that warm soft, inviting bed. 

Laying on the freezing cold floor Sarah realised that what with the stone passageway and wearing merely a silk chemise (she tried not to think about how she had come to be wearing it) meant that she was completely frozen and goose bumps prickled her skin. What had she been thinking? She wasn't in a state to do anything. 

"Was the bed not satisfactory enough Sarah? I wasn't aware you preferred the floor." 

Sarah jolted upright in shock as to the interruption of her thoughts and her eyes shot open. 

"But of course it could always be arranged," 

There he stood. Lounging comfortably against the stone wall she had been staring at seconds earlier. His almost glittering white blonde hair was more alive then she remembered and his eyes sparkled with arrogance. As usual his lips formed a mocking sneer. Compared to what he usually wore his outfit could be deemed conservative; black shirt slightly open at the top to expose pale skin and the same crescent moon medallion, tight grey trousers and black knee boots. But on him it looked as regal as ever. The flickering candle light danced on his face, highlighting the sharp curve of his cheek bones. God he looked great. 

Feeling suddenly uncomfortably exposed in flimsy lingerie (which she hoped was half decent) at his feet, Sarah struggled to get upright despite her protesting body. Her limbs refused to co-operate but eventually she managed to get herself into a somewhat standing position. The whole time she could see the King smirking at her, his eyes never leaving her struggling form. 

"Need a hand?" He asked, in feigned concern. 

God how she hated him. 

"Not from you," She shot back, trying to remain standing the whole time. 

He moved slowly to where she leant and moved his lips close to her ear so that his breath tickled her lobe. Sarah didn't have the energy to move away. 

"Not from where I'm standing," He stepped back and resumed his casual stance against the wall, a definite smile touching his lips. Not a flicker of concern in his eyes. Her helplessness seemed to cause him great amusement. 

Ignoring his sarcasm Sarah mustered the breath to ask the insistent questions in the back of her mind. 

"Why am I here?" she whispered between heavy breaths. 

Turning his head to stare past her, uninterested, he replied. The amusement dropping from his voice. 

"Not my idea I assure you Sarah. If I had my way you would not step foot in this Kingdom ever again, but unfortunately this time it was...." He paused, anger forming on his delicate features, "Beyond my control." 

Beyond his control? Him. He must mean the man he called brother. But why did he want to bring her to the Labyrinth? 

Sarah went to ask another question but he interrupted her before she could even form the words. 

"I take it by the way you're looking at me with more bewilderment then usual that you've noticed that my Kingdom has changed a lot since you last graced it with your presence." 

That sarcasm again, but Sarah didn't have the energy to think of a comeback to match it. 

He continued, "I never got to thank you did I Sarah? For almost destroying my Labyrinth that is. Think of the fact that I'm not throwing you into the bog of eternal stench as thanks for your helpfulness," 

The spite in his words made Sarah's body tremble even more. She hoped her face didn't show just how deep his words had cut her. He said he could be cruel and she knew that, but now his voice was vicious. Well what would he have her do? Let him turn her baby brother into a Goblin? 

"So why did you rescue me from that place, why did you stop me from falling?" She managed to get the words out between long gasps of air, her voice breaking only with the last word. 

He chuckled and walked past her, Sarah had a hard time trying not to stare at the way his muscles rippled underneath his trousers, their tightness defining each separate one. Not looking at her he spoke, the arrogance back in his smooth cultured voice. 

"That honour goes to my brother, and not me. I believe you've met him. Blue eyes, long black hair, a complete fool," He spat the last words, the resentment back in his voice. 

Sarah tried to ignore the disappointment that sunk in her stomach, the trouble she was having retaining consciousness seemed to be an apt distraction. She stared at the floor trying to concentrate on the grey slabs of stone. She couldn't faint and be even more powerless in front of him then she already was. 

Jareth seemed to sense her discomfort and unease. She had to leave, had to get back to her room, away from him. 

"Having some trouble Sarah?" He asked. That fake concern again. 

"No trouble a-" She found herself slipping as her legs betrayed her and gave way beneath her swaying body. 

She expected to land with a sickening thud on the cold floor but instead she found herself still half upright, her cheek pressed against black silk over a hard defined chest. 

Oh damn, she thought. 

His arms were tight around her, his fingertips pressed against her bare arms and in a swift movement he lifted her off her feet so that he was holding her in his arms. Sarah couldn't bear to look up at him, not wanting to see the smug look on his face. 

She tried to push away from him but was too weak, or he was to strong. All she knew was that she needed to get away from this feeling of being at his mercy, having to rely on him as soon as possible. She'd never felt so uncomfortable in her life. 

Her whole body was tense, even when she had danced with him in the crystal ball she had never been this close to him. The whole of her body was crushed against his in his tight, steady hold. 

"Put me down." She ordered, trying to give her words power. 

"As proud and stubborn as ever I see. So say I do put you down Sarah, just how exactly were you planning on getting back? Crawling perhaps?" 

Sarah contemplated jamming her knee into his chest, but on the basis of their compromising position she thought against it. 

"I said put me down," She repeated inbetween gritted teeth. 

Silence. Sarah hoped he couldn't feel her shaking. 

"Your wish is my command," 

Suddenly Sarah felt herself come free from his almost suffocating embrace and she landed with an inelegant thump on the floor. Luckily she had fallen on her hands and knees, but her whole body still hurt and her constant battle against nausea continued. She could see the bottom of his black boots under the sweaty locks that clung to her forehead, now heavily laden with perspiration. 

Leaning back on her heels bracing herself against the beams, her chest rising heavily, he knelt down upon one knee to be eye level with her and tilted her chin up with his hand so that she was forced to stare straight into his eyes. 

"Still want me to put you down?" He enquired, his eyebrows raised. God how she hated him. He was intent on humiliating her. 

Sarah licked her lips, tasting the salty beads of sweat. She couldn't give in, she couldn't, but what choice did she have? Jareth cocked his head waiting for her reply. 

Solemnly she swallowed and took a deep breath. 

"No," She whispered. 

"Sorry what was that Sarah? I couldn't quite hear," 

Sarah felt anger brewing in her chest and her breathing quickened again. 

"I said no I don't want you to put me down!" She cried with as much energy as she had left, bitterness in her words. 

Jareth smiled a self satisfied smile and Sarah ached to smack the grin right off his face, but she didn't get a chance. 

Sliding one arm under her legs and another around her back he picked he up with ease and began to carry a very humiliated and very pissed off Sarah down the dark corridor. She swore that she could feel him stifling laughter from the way his chest was moving. 

God he was strong, she thought, his movements were swift and his grip was tight. For a moment Sarah could let herself relax but remembering her predicament and the fact that the smug face of the Goblin King's was inches from her own, she tensed once again. Her head continued throb and her stomach churn and she prayed that they'd reach their destination soon. All she wanted to do was get back to sleep and forget about all the unanswered questions, where she was, and the arrogant King. 

Lying there in his arms, Sarah felt so young again, and she tried to forget all the feelings of their last encounter. When he'd said he was in love with her, when she thought that maybe she was... 

That maybe she was......Her chest sank and realising her stupidity she allowed her features to grow cold again. How naive she had been. 

Kicking the ajar door of the room open Jareth carried her with little effort into the room. Finally, she thought, and allowed herself a sigh of relief. Gently he laid her down on the silk sheets which were in disarray on the mahogany bed and quickly she propped herself up against the wall. Attempting to regain some dignity when she looked at him, but he was already walking out of the room by the time she had sat up. 

At the doorway he paused and turned to look at her, deep in thought. 

"Sweet dreams Sarah," He said slowly. 

Then that superior, haughty, mocking smile was back and Sarah scowled as she heard soft chuckling which continued even after he closed the door and walked down the corridor. 

God she hated him. 

* * * * *

He glanced suspiciously over his shoulder, blue eyes flicking warily over the doorway and the stone wall behind him. Damn, he thought, could have sworn there was someone there.... 

After a few moments of contemplation and satisfied no one was spying on him Christian relaxed and attempted to once again engross himself in his readings. 

But it was proving a harder task then he had expected. Used to relying on his physical strength and wit rather then his mental intelligence, not that he lacked it, Christian had soon discovered that searching the numerous texts he needed for his plan was proving more troublesome then he had anticipated. Almost defeated he slumped in his chair wearily and sighed. 

Jareth two, Christian Nil. 

Maybe his older brother was right, maybe he was reckless and foolhardy. As soon as he had heard of the gradual destruction of the Labyrinth he had arrived immediately. Determined to rescue his brother's dying kingdom and prove to him that he was no longer the little brother needed to be rescued from scrapes. But yet again he found himself relying on Jareth. God, how surprised he would have been if he had arrived at his castle door, Sarah Williams in tow. But he had over estimated himself once more. 

So now, tail firmly set in between his legs, Christian had retreated to the almost deserted west wing of the castle. His guards were up so no one would find him and he had been desperately trying to find a way to harness the girl's magic. To try and prove to his brother that she could help him to crush the horror that was sweeping his kingdom. 

As a youth Christian had always found it hard to study, unlike Jareth. He preferred the life of a swordsman and the battleground. It was the same preference that had lead him out of his parents kingdom, out of the Labyrinth, to follow the lure of the battle and the life of a warrior. 

And he had succeeded. 

He was thought of as one of the most accomplished fighters of the nine realms. His reputation preceding him wherever he went. However many thought that he was too risky and reckless in his technique, taking chances wherever he could, wishing to impress others even if it meant putting his life at risk. When he fought he put on a performance rather then a battle to death. His unorthodox style and impulsiveness had many a time got him into trouble. 

But this time, he could have sworn he had everything under control. Jareth could take people from the fifth kingdom with ease. God knows he had in the dark years of the Labyrinth. But he couldn't even manage a girl who was half dead, supposedly at her most susceptible stage. 

Angry with himself he slammed the heavy book in front of him shut with a thump, knocking other scrolls and paper from the desk. It felt like he had been here for hours and what did he have to show for it? 

His neck was stiff and he rolled it on his shoulders, massaging the base roughly, attempting to restore some feeling. Raking his hands through his silk black hair he tapped his foot absentmindedly on the wooden floor. How was he going to get out of this one? How the hell was he going to tell Sarah that... 

Stopping his tapping foot abruptly he licked his lips. 

"You going to stand there all day brother or were you actually planning on speaking to me?" Christian spoke dryly, waiting for the inevitable reply. 

"Pity you couldn't have shown such observance of circumstance a few days ago," 

Jareth's cultured voice seemed to attack his ears and taking a deep breath, Christian rose and turned, so the two brothers stood face to face. 

To any observer, initially the two would not look at all alike. Jareth was poised where Christian relaxed in his manner, blonde hair sparkled luminescent in the light, to a rich black pony tail restrained under a band. Jareth's mismatched eyes seemed to hold seriousness and contempt with a hint of sardonic arrogance, where Christian's hazel eyes held a rebelliousness and a youthful foolhardiness and openness. The only similarity was high cheekbones, the trade mark of those of a Fey or magical heritage. 

Even in clothing they were different. Christian's loose brown breeches and shirt, the sleeves rolled up, to Jareth's dark tight fitting exquisite garments. Both were handsome but in very different ways. Christian with a traditional but nonetheless good looking face and form, where as the Fey bloodline was more prominent in Jareth's pale skin and sculptured face which made him more striking. 

"Well what can I say? I would have hated to disappoint you," Christian was the first to break the stare and moved to collect the bits of scrolls that had dropped on the floor, "And anyway how the hell did you find me? I had guards up," 

Jareth had now seated himself, one leg swinging over the arm and was studying the book on the desk. 

"How long exactly is it since you used your magic Christian? Well except that little incident a few days ago......" 

Christian tensed, he always knew just how to get to him. Jareth continued offhandedly still staring at the text, 

"Speaking of that, what exactly were you planning on doing about it?" 

Christian finished collecting the materials and laid them to rest on the desk then made a stance leaning against the wall. 

"You know what I was planning on doing, Jareth. It was, after all, you who gave me the idea," 

Jareth's humiliation of him ceased and he saw darkness cloud his brother's eyes, just as it did whenever he was opposed. 

"Don't make the situation worse, Christian. It's bad enough that she's here in the first place, I swore the day she ever entered this Kingdom again...." He narrowed his eyes trailing off into incoherence. 

Christian saw his opportunity, his brother's cool certainty had been penetrated. 

"Feeling a little threatened are we?" He raised his brow, allowing a knowing smile to grace his lips as he took Jareth's usual role. 

Jareth guffawed, and immediately stiffened raising from his seat, preferring to stand. 

"Threatened?" He scoffed, hands flying wildly to enforce his words, "The girl's got about as much magic in her as a goddamned dwarf!" 

"So why was she able to beat the almighty King at his own game?" 

Jareth shot Christian daggers then spoke through gritted teeth, attempting to collect himself. 

"A mere fluke," he replied coolly. 

The atmosphere became tense and he could see the King's jaw become rigid and the veins in his neck begin to throb. 

"Fluke huh? That's what you call it?" Christian was still smiling, which served to make Jareth even angrier so that he was almost visibly shaking in irritation. 

"Don't play games with me Christian. I haven't got the time," The grave note to his voice would have scared anyone, but Christian knew him too well. 

"You'd have more time if you'd admit that maybe my plan could just work, that maybe we could just harness the human magic." 

Jareth seemed to contemplate the idea for a few seconds, and pursed his lips deep in thought. Christian continued to talk, he seemed to be coming round to the idea.

"Come on Jareth, when were you ever someone to back away from a challenge? You know we need as many talented people as possible for the passing. Can't you forget about that pride of yours for just a second?" 

His careful persuasion was interrupted with harsh, forceful words. 

"Sarah Williams has no effect whatsoever over on my pride," he shot at his brother, who in return smiled triumphantly. 

"Good, then you'll have no problem with me training her personally." 

And before Jareth could protest he was gone in a burst of smoke, leaving his very angry brother to almost demolish the desk buried under mountains of books with a venom filled crystal, mumbling curses under his breath. 


	3. Part 3

* * * * * 

The Same Moon 

Chapter 3 

* * * * * 

Soft chimes of melody echoed within the fantasy of the crystal ball, and Sarah knew where she was. Could she ever forget? Even after dreaming of the ball constantly, everytime she was here she seemed to forget who she was, where she was, and the defences she had built up for herself. 

Enclosed in her crystal ball she was under the mercy of her own subconscious, of her own dreams and desires. Dreams she didn't even know she possessed and desires she had been trying to forget. 

Yet again she was the sparkling rose in a bed of thorns. Reflected everywhere were a million mocking faces, whispering, jeering, pointing. The trembling and unsure young woman attempted to avoid the million sneering eyes not at all hidden by disfigured masks which only emphasized their tainted and cruel expressions. 

But nothing really mattered, all that she knew was that she had to find him...... 

The familiar tune played in her ears hauntingly and she pushed with force past a million blocking bodies parading in front of her. Tempting her and laughing at her. Women in bustieres and heavy makeup scorned at her, looking in pity at the innocent figure of the girl. Whilst men pressed their heavy sweaty bodies against Sarah's, whispering crude and vile offers into her ears. 

A horrified expression glazed Sarah's face causing laughter to reverberate even louder in her ears. So loudly she feared her ear drums would burst. Clamping her hands to her ears, Sarah pushed past the million corrupting presences, fearing for her soul, and scanned the crowds looking for a face which wore no mask. 

While Sarah still frantically searched through the mass of bodies, oblivious to her a million hungry eyes were studying her. Each one intoxicated by the innocence of the radiant young girl, not as young as the first time she had entered the masquerade but still young that it would be all so delicious to defile her, but that was not to be their pleasure. 

Glimpsing a familiar flash of glitter and shining blonde hair, like a butterfly trapped in a spider's web, she struggled to free herself from the clamour of bodies fascinated by her fresh allure. 

She attempted to escape searching hands which clutched all over her body, all over her long dark hair braided with lace, over her legs, her breasts and her arms. The dress was different to the one she had worn as a fifteen year old, still white, but instead a tight corset laced at the back exposed bare arms and a plunging neckline complemented by a stunning diamond necklace which hung over pale skin. The skirt was still full but not large, and a slit near her right leg exposed white flesh as she ran, managing to escape from the crowd. 

Sensing his presence behind her she halted and spun quickly. For a moment their eyes locked and she felt a burning desire in her stomach. The uncomfortable look upon her face dropped, and her lower lip trembled in uncertainty, his stare was so penetrating. But before she could reach him a horde of people gathered around her once more obscuring her view. When she lifted herself higher on her feet to see over the mass of people he was gone. 

Sarah slapped away a hand of a man wearing a contorted mask with only horns distinguishable, which, unbeknownst to her, had trailed its way to the top of an exposed thigh. Turning away from Sarah the man laughed, and feeling suddenly embarrassed and uncomfortable she freed herself once more and no longer concerned with her the crowd dispersed. 

The music still thumped in a haunting melody seemingly to the beat of her rushing heart, Sarah sighed, fearing she would never find him. 

But unknown to her amidst the multitude of couples rubbing against eachother erotically attempting to chide the girl, a figure stood, adoring women clinging to him, hanging on to his every word, whilst he paid them not even a glance. He was concerned only with the figure making it's way slowly towards him. 

Sarah hung her head, almost defeated, but when she lifted it she found herself staring straight into the eyes of the Goblin King. 

Women lay their heads on his shoulder and held on to his clothing, staring at her in jealousy and contempt, faces distorted with scowls. He parted gracefully from them and the women stepped back. Watching with burning envy as the King guided the hands of the girl, frozen in uncertainty, around his neck then placed his own on her slim waist and they began to sway to the music. Both paid no attention to the jealous eyes of those around them. 

His stare was penetrating and at first Sarah ached to look away, it was too exposed but after a while she let herself match it and the King's mouth dropped open slightly in shock and curiosity. He had expected her to be so easily intimidated but she met his eyes with equality and defiance, allowing his lips to curl into a slight smile they continued to dance. The girl's own shocked expression now replaced with confidence and certainty. 

Where he had expected her to tremble, she was still, where he had expected her cheeks to redden they remained pale and fresh and where he expected her breathing to quicken when he pressed her body forcefully close to his own, it remained even and composed. 

Still perplexed, but nonetheless pleased, he trailed his hands over the intricately laced back of her corset, and over the smooth milky white skin of her shoulders, pushing her further into his body, and was surprised when he felt her hands trailing down from his neck and straying delicately to rest on his chest. She continued to smooth them over every inch of material and the King swallowed. She wasn't meant to be like this, she was meant to be corruptible, innocent, like she was before. But still enjoying the sensation, he allowed her to continue her explorations over his abdomen, and he closed his eyes briefly still revelling at her featherlike touch. 

A shock. So different to the sensations of before, and Jareth felt a painful ache in his stomach. Throbbing in such frenzy that his whole body shook and he was forced to break the tight embrace, bringing his gloved hands to clutch his stomach. He stepped backwards. Quivering with each step, pain coursing through his body from his abdomen. God it was so strong, so strong, like somebody had stabbed him, his eyes narrowed... 

Like somebody had stabbed him. 

He brought his leather clad hands way from his stomach, wincing as he felt another jolt of pain, and they were covered in red liquid. Glancing down he saw blood gushing from his wound, seeping through his white shirt onto his glittering blue jacket. 

And as he always seemed to feel when he was in this girl's presence. The King felt powerless. 

He looked upwards, his breaths now short and long between, shaking his head in disbelief. 

She stood there a silver dagger in her right hand, blood dripping from it onto the pearl white of her skirt. A blank, bewildered expression on her beautiful, young face. 

He felt his legs collapse beneath him and he landed on his back on the floor. Immediately, like scavengers, a crowd formed around him, leaving a confused and shaking Sarah on the edge to merely stare at the weapon in her hand. Each of his subjects held a similar dagger in their hands and sneered at their King, then plunged their own daggers repeatedly into his body, his legs, his arms, his chest, sparing only his face. 

His numerous grunts of pains, only just audible over the music in the background, it's rhythm now slow but still haunting, Sarah broke out of her trance and she dropped the dagger to the ground her body now shaking almost uncontrollably. In what felt like slow motion, she fought her way through the crowds to him, to Jareth. It cleared almost willingly in front of her and a million taunting faces stared at her blankly, then laughed and resumed their dancing. 

Left on the floor was a figure, barely moving, eyes shut tightly, blood flowing strongly to form a river which touched at Sarah's feet. 

She fell to her knees by his head and felt for a heart beat. It was there. It was faint and almost gone, but it was there and she knew he didn't have long. Tears now flowing freely from her eyes she shook the King by his shoulders, attempting to wake him. After what seemed like an eternity his eyes fluttered opened, and narrowed in an expression before indescribable but now clear. That same look when she had thrown everything he had done for her back in his face, when he had told her that she was cruel. 

Betrayal. 

Betrayal and hurt. He had given her everything and now she had.....Oh God, she wasn't sure what she had done. But it must have been something because now Jareth was dying from a stab wound inflicted by the dagger that was in her hand. 

The cruelty and grave look from his eyes softened somewhat and he attempted to chuckle. A look of irony and bemusement upon his pale face. Sarah was sobbing now and mumbling incoherently. 

"I didn't mean to, I, I...I never thought..... " 

Her words seemed to make him laugh even more and she saw his face contort in pain at the mere effort. He shook his head trying to capture some breath, but instead he only spluttered more blood, which made Sarah sob even stronger in anguish. His eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"I asked for so little," His voice was so faint, a mere whisper, paling in comparison to the strong arrogant tones that usually rang from his voice. Sarah had never seen him so defenceless, so broken, so unable to understand, and it was all because of her. She brought her finger to his lips to stop him from speaking as it only seemed to hurt him further. 

Grimacing in pain, the agony eminent on his usually composed and handsome features, he brought up his own trembling hand to capture her own and Sarah allowed him to guide it so that it rested on his abdomen where blood was flowing freely escaping between her fingers. 

He swallowed painfully and looked straight at her, his expression blank, as if he was seeing her in a completely different light. His lips parted, 

"So cruel," He whispered shaking his head, "So cruel." 

And Sarah felt like someone had plunged an unforgiving dagger into her chest as well. 

Suddenly his eyes and his whole face twisted in agony and hurt, his mouth open, pleading for air, and then he was gone. His face relaxed and his head rolled to one side. She closed her eyes, this couldn't be happening. Not now, not ever, she shook her head refusing to believe he was gone. Refusing to look at her blood covered dress, refusing to look at the corpse of the once magnificent Goblin King. 

In her grief, Sarah heard a loud piercing scream; wild and grief stricken. But, she didn't seem to notice as the intensity and suffering of the scream smashed the crystal walls and the whole ballroom erupted in chaos. But what she did finally notice was that the scream and the pain filled cries were coming from her own lips. 

Sarah shot upright from a deep sleep. Her legs were sweaty and wrapped in the silk sheets where she had been twisting and turning in the fitful slumber of sleep. 

A dream, a dream, she assured herself. Merely a dream. Surely she was allowed a nightmare after all that she had been through? But Sarah knew that her justifications were half hearted. She felt like someone had just ripped her soul out, her breathing was heavy and her heart still raced. 

And for the first time in two years Sarah gave in and allowed herself to cry, anguished sobs ringing out into an empty night. 

* * * * * 


	4. Part 4

* * * * * 

The Same Moon 

Chapter 4 

* * * * * 

"Good Morning Sarah." 

She turned from her thoughts at the window to face the interruptence in the room. She hadn't even sensed anyone coming in. But then she had been wrapped up in her thoughts for so long, unable to sleep after the nightmare, that she doubted she would have noticed if a hurricane had swept through the whole of the castle. 

Believing that it was the Goblin King who was once again treating her with so little respect she felt her face getting red and anger brewing once more in her chest. Well at least she had a robe on this time rather then a skimpy chemise, at least that was something. 

"I know that I shouldn't really invade your privacy like this, but it didn't look like you were going to leave your chambers anytime in this century so I didn't really have that much of a choice," 

No that wasn't the King. There was apology and kindness in the voice. A slight uncertainty in his words, a friendly, easy expression on his face. 

Christian. 

A warm, comforting smile graced his lips and it was a welcome sign of relief for Sarah. Although she barely knew him, and the fact that he was Jareth's brother was not a good sign, Sarah couldn't help but feel relaxed and safe in his presence. He had after all saved her life. Hopefully he would be a lot more useful than Jareth in answering her questions. But for the moment she just nodded, not sure what to ask, not sure of anything really. 

As soon as Christian realised she wasn't angry with him, his body relaxed and a large grin spread on his handsome face. He sat down on a large wooden chair, and Sarah could sense some unsurity and worry in the way he rubbed his hands together and refused to meet her eyes. She perched on the end of the bed in front of him and stared at the ground. 

After a long silence, he finally spoke, still fidgeting anxiously. 

"I guess I owe you an explanation," 

He breathed deeply, and clicked his tongue trying to figure out what to say. Not sure if he was ever going to speak again Sarah spoke for him. 

"Well, maybe you could start with why you rescued me from dying." 

He raised his head to look at her, surprised at her confidence and her openness. She continued speaking slowly, testing the water.

"Why on earth you brought me here perhaps, and maybe," 

A pause. 

"If I'm ever going to get back," 

She looked nervously at him chewing on her bottom lip and he once again exhaled. Obviously relieved that there was no resentment or anger in her voice. He took a deep breath and leant forward to rest on his knees and finally began. 

"If there's anyway to make you understand why I did what I did you're going to have to try and see it from my point of view." 

Sarah sighed, why couldn't anyone ever just get to the point? 

"How can I see it from your point of view when I don't even know who you are?" Sarah replied swiftly, beginning to get annoyed at the fact that no one seemed to be able to give her a straight answer. She rose from the bed and retreated to the curtain focusing on the vivid blue, almost purple, sky over the Labyrinth. 

She could feel the tears of a few hours ago once again blurring her vision, she took a few breaths trying to regain her composure. It was just a dream, she repeated to herself, a dream. Her mind overreacting after everything it had been subjected to. So why did it feel so real? Why did she wake up still smelling his scent on her body? How could she still remember the touch of his caresses upon her back? His breath on her shoulders? His blood on her fingers? 

Sarah jumped when she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Christian stood behind her, concern glinting in his sharp blue eyes, a solemn look of guilt on his face. His black hair was tied back in a band, and Sarah noticed just how emotional his face was. How each expression played on his face with open, and still unfearing honesty. How could he possibly be related to Jareth? She wondered. He was always so cool, so guarded, so expressionless. Come to think of it Sarah couldn't imagine Jareth having a brother at all. 

She had thought him alone in his kingdom of peculiar beasts, brain dead goblins. All creatures he could intimidate and rule. She imagined him taking many children, like he had done Toby, then using the people who had wished them away, not knowing the real danger, in a game for his own pleasure. She imagined him treating them like pawns for his own amusement as he toyed and baited them on their almost impossible journey through the Labyrinth, almost impossible she thought, almost. 

She took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to snap, It's just that I don't know what the hell is going on, I thought I was dying that night and then, then," She could feel the tears streaming down her face now but she continued, "Then there was you and you saved me. God I never even thanked you." 

Christian winced and swallowed hard, but Sarah didn't notice too busy wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"I just don't know why you've brought me back here, back to his Labyrinth, to his Kingdom. I know he's your brother but he hates me, and well," She hesitated, "Well, I hate him, It's not that I don't appreciate you saving me," The perplexion and exasperation returned to her voice, "It's just that I wish I knew what was going on and why I'm still here when he obviously wants me gone, I just want to know what the hell happened that night and why you would want to save me." 

Sarah's ramblings abruptly stopped, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes, vexation evident in the way her eyebrows were raised in confusion. Her voice was quieter now.

"Why did you save me? Don't you know I almost destroyed the Labyrinth and everything in it?" 

There it was plain and simple, she had almost destroyed this magnificent place, it's inhabitants and it's King. She had rebuked all the dreams she had created for herself in the cocoon of fairy tales and stories of her early years when he had offered them to her on a plate. Yet he had rescued her that night, allowed her to continue living, unaware of her crime. 

It had hurt her to say it, her eyes threatened to cascade tears again but she had strength and honour. She didn't allow herself the relief of tears if she didn't feel she deserved them. 

Christian finally clicked. That was why she was finding it all so hard to accept. She was proud, so proud and to have to accept help from someone who should in all logic resent her. Damn you Jareth could you not be kind for a second? Swallow his pride for once? Christian found himself starting to grin. 

She expected the King's brother to get angry, maybe hit her, maybe storm out the room. Cursing himself for not letting her get crushed that night, but instead he began to laugh. It was Sarah who instead got angry. 

"How can you laugh? You rescued me after I almost destroyed this place, How can you even look at me?" Sarah broke free from the arm on her shoulder annoyance visible on her body when she shook. 

God she was beautiful when she was angry. Finally the girl had some of the spirit back in her that Christian had observed when he had been watching her. No wonder it hurt Jareth when she refused him. Even though she was dressed simply in a cream robe, eyes still puffy and red from crying, dark circles and lines of worry masking what should be a youthful face, she was still radiant. 

Although she was still angry, standing hand on hips waiting for his reply, he was still unable to stop laughing. Maybe this would be the end of her endless wallowing, Christian had expected the girl to have been up and around the castle, feisty and demanding answers long before this. But something had spooked her and she had remained in her room not venturing out. He suspected that Jareth had had a role to play in that although he denied all knowledge with a mock innocent smirk on his face. That smirk had been the only other expression to appear his face besides a pout over the last few days. Such brooding had been matched only by Sarah's moping. 

Sensing she was about to blow, he stopped laughing but couldn't wipe the grin from his face. 

"And who exactly told you that you'd almost destroyed the Labyrinth?" He said it as if it was the most absurd thing he had heard in his whole entire life, "Let me guess; Jareth." 

"Who else?" She said sourly, still exasperated by his laughing. 

"Please, the only thing you destroyed was Jareth's pride. God he's got some nerve trying to convince you that you almost single handedly destroyed the Labyrinth. Not even the mighty Goblin King himself could wipe this place out. Got a life of it's own it has. Literally." 

"But I said the words," She stammered. 

"If there's one thing you should know Sarah it's that Jareth goes by his honour. He could have taken you and your brother any time he pleased, but he didn't. He may bend the rules but never does he break them. Never has expected to I suppose, nobody really gave him the need to. Well except for you that is," 

No, he did he broke the rules, she was certain of it. She ran over the events in her mind. He had taken her baby brother. Damn, she thought, after she had asked him to. Thrown her into an oubliette or had she fallen? Locked her in a dream so that she would waste time, but only after she had eaten the peach. She raked her hands through her hair, she'd never thought about it like that before. But that didn't alleviate him from any crime, each time he had tricked her, manipulated her, baited her. He knew she didn't mean for her brother to really be taken away, that the Labyrinth wasn't really a piece of cake. But what else had she failed to see? 

"You know about that, about everything that happened?" She couldn't believe that even if her beating him hadn't destroyed him, surely Jareth wouldn't embarrass himself by actually telling someone of his defeat by a teenage mortal girl? 

"The gardener let it slip, what's his name? Hoggle," 

Sarah's heart softened at the memory. Christian chuckled, she still hadn't realised had she? 

"Did you think it was just coincidence Sarah that I was there that night. Mortals die every second, pretty big coincidence that I would be there when the girl, who just so happened to beat the King was dying, don't you think?" 

Sarah remained silent, he had been spying on her? But why? 

"After the revival as soon as I heard that someone had actually beaten the King, I was intrigued. She couldn't just be any girl to have beaten Jareth, one of the most powerful Fae in all the realms, and I was right you weren't," 

"So you saved me as a reward for being able to beat your brother?" Sarah's voice was cynical and almost hurt. What did he want her for, an instrument in a neverending war of sibling rivalry? A trophy to remind Jareth that he was beatable? All compassion for this man, suddenly faded, maybe he was just like his brother. 

"That was the furthest thing from my mind," His tone was serious now and Sarah began to feel guilty for accusing him. 

"You managed to break through some of Jareth's strongest spells for crying out loud. You solved the Labyrinth, By Sirah it couldn't possibly be a fluke, Jareth doesn't let them happen," 

Sarah shook her head, "What are you trying to get at?" 

Christian went to speak but before he could reply they were interrupted by panic filled screaming and shouting, which seemed to be echoing from outside the castle. Disturbed, they both ran to the window. 

A flock of people had rushed to the cast iron gates and were urgently pulling them open. Sarah couldn't make out what was going on. Some women had begun to cry, and others clutched their stomachs or clamped their hands over their mouths, while others knelt and gathered around something that she couldn't decipher. 

Abruptly the frenzy of movement with the harrowing frantic screaming stopped. The crowd stepped back, all the momentary chaos at an end. The only sound was a few sobs. As the people parted Sarah could see some kind of red liquid like a river diverging from the centre of their attention, spreading further along the path at the centre of the gardens, stopping only when it met the freshly cut green grass. 

Sarah was still at a loss as to what was going on, but Christian began to shake his head gravely, still staring bitterly at the scene that was enfolding in front of them. 

"By Sirah not again," He cursed, "Not again," Then mumbling something she couldn't understand he walked out of the room. 

Not sure what to do, but knowing she couldn't stay here with even more unanswered questions despite the fact that she was half dressed she quickly followed him. 

Sarah lost Christian but as she left the throne room and entered the corridors a small crowd of people seemed to be rushing from the castle, and so she followed them. Luckily others seemed to be as scantily dressed as herself. 

It seemed so strange to see the Castle in the centre of the Labyrinth, once a mess filled with unruly goblins, alive with the scurry of people. Sarah could identify some dressed as maids, some guards, and others who seemed to have no real distinguishable type of dress, yet the manifestation of many fantasy novels and fairytales she had read. 

Unable to dwell on it and overwhelmed by the sense of urgency and sorrow of the people she merely followed the crowd along the stone corridors till they reached the gardens. At the bottom of the stone path a crowd of about fifty people had gathered, she could hear voices trying to usher them back to their duties, some complied walking away shaking their heads, others remained where they were in shock. When the crowd dispersed somewhat Sarah was able to make her way to what all the fuss was about. As people moved, no longer obscuring her view she almost stopped dead in her tracks, and struggled to keep hold of her stomach. 

Oh God. 

Amidst a pool of what Sarah could now identify as blood lay a man, the only thing distinguishable was grey hair now matted with blood about his head The rest of his body was a mass of purple bruises, scratches and gashes which oozed liquid and torn rags of clothing. His face was a complete mess like someone had bashed it in with a large rock, his whole forehead concaved in a deep hollow. Empty. Fragments of bone glinted in the strength of the rays from the hot sun. The humid temperature meant flies were beginning to collect around the corpse, gathering on his limbs. With a shock Sarah realised that his legs were now only stumps and he had no left arm, merely a socket. She didn't feel anything, only numb. 

At the bottom of the corpse kneeling in the blood was an elderly women, clasping the remaining hand of the body in her own. Her face was haggard and ravaged by sobs as she rocked back and forwards in the blood mumbling over and over again to herself. Two guards were attempting to move her from the body, but she pushed them away. Eventually a strikingly beautiful woman with long fiery red hair, dressed in a midnight blue shirt, black breeches and ankle boots knelt beside her and murmured something in the elderly woman's ear to which she fell asleep, enabling the guards to move her. 

Sarah didn't notice, still transfixed by the sight before her. As people whispered prayers to themselves then solemnly moved away. Although the sun's rays were strong and the air was hot, she suddenly felt very cold. 

With the body covered in a sheet and now hidden from view, she was able to break from her trance. Christian now stood beside her, giving orders to the remaining guards to remove the body and have the blood cleared away. When he had finished he looked at her solemnly shaking his head. He took her hand reassuringly and Sarah leant against him grateful for the support. As if things couldn't get even more complicated she mused. 

A few guards remained and more elegantly dressed individuals, one of which was the striking red haired woman, who were obviously not maids or workers. They were in hushed and what seemed like weighty, conversation, a few yards from Sarah and Christian. They became silent as seemingly from nowhere an owl swooped in front of them all, transforming apparently on impact into the Goblin King. He was dressed as immaculately as ever in black knee riding boots, grey tights and a long black shirt with a large collar, a contrast to the dishevelled scene in front of him. 

Seeing him here, with a river of blood so nearby, triggered memories of the night before of which Sarah desperately tried to push to the back of her mind. A dream she reminded herself, a dream. 

Out of breath and a scowl eminent on his face, he stormed past them all, but as he brushed past the woman with red hair she caught hold of his shirt. Sarah expected him to hit her for daring to stop him but instead he turned and looked at her, his face blank, and she saw the woman's expression sink. 

After what seemed like an eternity she spoke, her voice refined and serious. 

"How many Jareth?" 

He said nothing. She spoke again, tentatively. 

"How many?" 

He shook his head and turned to face the rest of the people gathered around trying to avoid the King's stare. His face was filled with venom and rage, and he was visibly shaking, gold blonde hair shimmering. His gloved hands curled into fists that he began to shake wildly at them all, and his thin lips were curled in menace. 

"Where the hell were the Mages? What happened to the guards you all put up? Useless all of you useless! You were meant to be watching every single part of that kingdom," He spat the last few words. 

No one spoke, not wanting to feel his wrath. The King breathed heavily out of breath from the rage he was struggling to contain. 

"Well? WELL?!!" He shouted it louder this time but by now all had guessed that if they spoke they might end up banished to the bog for infinity, instead they fixed their gazes nervously elsewhere. 

Christian stepped forward and Sarah couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. 

"It wasn't anybody's fault Jareth. We knew the guards wouldn't last forever, it was just a matter of time." 

Jareth snorted. 

"They know our magic too well, they know where to hit us and how." Stern, yet aloof he looked to his brother but he narrowed his mismatched eyes staring past, rather than at, Christian. Although he sensed that he wasn't really paying that much attention to what he was saying, Christian continued to speak. At least everyone else was listening intently, including a confused Sarah. 

"We have no more tricks left brother if we use Fae magic alone," Christian's tone was that of exasperation and Sarah got the feeling he was in the middle of an argument which had happened countless numbers of time before. Everyone else had fallen silent, uneasy and tense, just waiting for the inevitable when Christian would push his brother too far. By the fire burning in Jareth's eyes and the way his jaw tensed Sarah could tell that he was that close to losing his calm. Christian persisted.

"Our armies are useless, our Mages pathetic. They've been studying our technique for years now, and I doubt this time they will be as careless as before. There will be no way to rejuvenate the labyrinth." 

He paused, resolve now eminent in his voice. 

"We don't have a choice any longer, the magic must be mixed." 

Some people gasped and others merely stood, almost pleased that Christian had said what had been on everyone's mind. 

Jareth's face came alive and his head shot up, and intense fury shook the whole of his body. So to stop him from strangling Christian's neck he began rubbing the palms together. He seemed to be willing Christian to shut up with the whole of his being but it wasn't working. 

Sarah merely stood feeling completely out of place and awkward, she didn't belong here. No one even seemed to notice she was here, she just merged into the background. Boring and uninteresting to the far more important events occurring elsewhere. 

The next person to speak was neither Christian nor Jareth, instead the red haired woman interrupted, outrage shone on her face but she was nonetheless obviously intrigued by Christian's proposal. 

"You can't be serious. It would never work. We'd destroy their realm as well as ours." She fingered a dagger at her side as she spoke. Agitated as she obviously sensed the tense atmosphere. 

Christian shrugged his shoulders and began to walk to face all who were standing there, while Jareth remained to the edge of the crowd. 

"Why not? It's been done before." 

The red haired woman laughed, "Christian do you hear yourself?" she exhaled loudly and crossed her arms. "The last time a Fae was stupid enough to attempt it was centuries ago, and do I need to remind you that all Mages involved died taking with them a considerable portion of this Kingdom." 

"I'm not talking about centuries ago, I'm talking about merely a few years ago." His voice was serious and inviting, inviting someone to oppose his statement. 

Now completely lost the woman rose elegant brows in confusion. "What in all the realms are you talking about?" 

From where he had remained during the last exchange, leant against a stone wall which lined the gardens, watching as the blood was cleared away by servants, Jareth said nothing. Even when Christian stared at him taking everyone else's stares with him, he still remained silent, daring someone to interrupt him. He toyed with a crystal between slim leather clad fingers, rolling it in between the creases. 

"Are you going to tell them brother? Or shall I? How exactly was it that the Kingdom revived hmmm?" 

Silence, Christian walked slowly towards his brother through the blood. 

"How did you break the ties from the ninth realm? How exactly was everyone freed from their goblin forms?" 

More silence. One leg bent beneath him pushing against the brick wall, still throwing the crystal between both of his hands and uninterested in his brother's accusations, Jareth remained. 

From her position in the shade of a willow tree, near the iron gates of the castle, realisation struck Sarah. The goblin's hadn't disappeared. These people were the goblins. She stared at the figures in front of her and some of them almost looked familiar to their goblin counterparts from her parent's bedroom and the fight at the gates of the city two years ago. Flashes of red hair or blonde hair, certain facial features noses maybe ears even enhanced, Now she saw it. Struggling to make sense of the conversation taking place in front of her she returned her attentions to the two brothers. 

Christian stood in front Jareth and Sarah could see that even though he put on a brave face that he was tensed, not out of anger, but to stop himself trembling. Around him people shuffled, a look of disbelief on their faces. 

Finally Jareth turned to face them all, an uncaring expression on his face somewhere between bemusement and disinterest. He crushed the ball between his palm, and then let fall the crumbs of dust onto the grass below. He clasped his hands together, eyebrows raised in disdain at the way he had been confronted. 

Christian persevered, he knew he was treading a fine line but he had little choice. Jareth would make him pay dearly for this spectacle he knew that but.... 

"Finding a way to steal people from the fifth realm in the first place was ingenious. But then using their untouched power, their imagination to sever the ties. Is it me or was that far more dangerous than what I'm proposing?" 

"You're right Christian." his voice was smooth and calm. Christian looked taken aback. 

"I endangered the whole of the Labyrinth, the whole of this kingdom by my actions," He remained leaning against the wall, face full of detachment. He shrugged his shoulders, another gesture of indifference and Christian, feeling pleased with himself, although shocked at his brother's reply, made the mistake of turning his back on his brother. 

Behind him there was a explosion which sounded like smashing glass, shards brushed against his back lightly, not enough to hurt but enough to draw his attention. Christian spun round, outrage pasted clearly on his face and met the challenge of his brother. 

Jareth shot the remaining guards and individuals daggers and hurriedly they left, some walked but most were gone in a blink of the eye or the slightest of hand gestures. All who dared to remain were Christian, the red haired woman and Sarah, not sure what to do with herself but knowing this wasn't the appropriate time to ask. 

"I never said I had finished Christian," He spoke through gritted teeth, his voice tense and almost like a feral growl. 

Knowing that now was the time for the King to lose his icy calm, Christian pursed his lips and refused to look at him. Now he would pay for embarrassing Jareth and opposing his authority in front of so many people. 

"I could slit your throat in a second for that spectacle." 

Christian knew when to shut up, and resisted the urge to argue back. 

"I wouldn't let anyone else get away with it, Why should I let the fact that you're my brother stand in my way?" 

Between gloved hands another crystal glinted in the sun beams and Jareth moved from the wall, one minute the crystal was a dagger, the next a crystal once more. Sarah bit a lip. He wasn't seriously going to murder his own brother? Was he? 

Christian could remain silent no more. 

"Face it Jareth I'm right. If you want to stop the deaths, if you want to save the kingdom you're going to have to swallow your pride." With his demands Christian cupped his hands in front of him and a strange blue light emanated from within his fingers, creeping out between the creases, a look of menace on his face. 

"Don't think you'll be able to do it again then brother hmm? Waning a bit are we? It's okay when it's your idea isn't it? But when your pride is at stake, of course defeat wins hands down, sorry momentarily forgot that, my mistake." 

Jareth's eyes became slits and for a moment the crystal in his hands shone, a look of danger and menace on his face directed at the challenge of his brother. 

And then with a fleeting gesture, reflexes like a cat his stance broke and the crystal flew through the air, changing into a dagger halfway, aimed straight at Christian. 

Sarah squeezed her eyes together and braced herself against the nearby tree trunk not wanting to get involved in the scene in front of her. She had seen too much bloodshed already. She waited with dread for the inevitable scream, or a grunt or anything, something to signal the impact. But she heard nothing, hesitantly she opened her eyes. 

The dagger hung mid air a few inches away from Christians nose. His heavy breaths spread steam all over the blade. The red haired woman stood between the two brothers hand outstretched towards the direction of the dagger, with a flick of her fingers she seemed to pull it towards her, till she clasped it firmly in her hand. 

"Sorry to interrupt this pissing contest but if you could forget about your testosterone for just one second maybe we could actually come up with a constructive decision rather than cutting eachother's heads off." 

Sarah attempted to stifle a giggle at the way both brother's pouted like sulky teenagers who needed to be separated by a teacher in the school playground. Nonetheless both listened to her. Jareth with his arms folded defiantly across his chest, Christian hand on hips, sighing indifferently. Looking at them the woman sighed to herself. 

"The fact is that the idea of mixing the magic is not going to be reliable enough to base all our hopes on..." 

Jareth smiled triumphantly at his brother. 

"But-" 

Christian grinned right back at him. 

"If it worked once it could work again, and if our worse fears our realised it may be our only hope." 

She paused, and once she was satisfied she had both brother's attention she continued.

"So a compromise, Christian trains the girl himself, whilst the army and Mages still prepare, she only attempts the battle if we are all satisfied that she is talented enough, agreed?" 

Neither responded. She rolled her eyes. 

"Agreed?" She said again louder. 

Christian raised his hands in mock innocence, and nodded his head, whilst Jareth merely scowled. 

"I'll take it that's a yes then. 

She shook her head. 

"Really I give up with the both of you, I thought you could put aside sibling rivalry at a time like this." 

She raised her hands in mock defeat then walked away. 

"Alanna!" From his defeated silence Jareth suddenly became animated and moved to her side where they began muted conversation as they walked towards the castle. His look was stern and disproving but still he didn't seem to disprove of the woman's actions. Sarah felt strange twinge of some emotion deep in the pit of her stomach. 

Whilst she spoke to him the King threw a look over his shoulder to where Sarah was leaning under the willow and for a second she found herself staring into his eyes. His gaze was thoughtful, but then with a flicker of his lids he seemed to disregard her and returned his attentions to the woman he had called Alanna talking incessantly at his side, obviously trying to redeem her behaviour for interrupting him earlier. 

Sarah sighed, at a loss once more, and rubbed at her head which was beginning to ache. They couldn't have possibly been talking about her before could they? She tried to put together her thoughts. What did she have to offer? What had Christian said before; "Not just any girl." 

"But I'm just a normal human being." She whispered to herself. 

"Not quite," 

She turned to regard Christian who stood hands in his pockets behind her gazing at the city in the distance masked by the cast iron gates. 

"I guess I don't need to explain much to you anymore now Sarah," 

He licked his lips and squinted as the sun peaked behind the city, strong orange rays now highlighting his ivory skin. 

"The Labyrinth is dying Sarah and taking us with it, violently and gruesomely as you've seen for yourself. As it weakens so do our powers, although Jareth will never admit it," He exhaled sharply at the mention of his name, "He also won't admit it but you might be one of our only chances of ever regaining any control," 

Mixing the magic, Sarah thought, but she didn't have any magic. It was only willpower that got her through the Labyrinth. Even Jareth believed that, she could see it by the way he looked at her in contempt and how he deemed his brother foolish. 

Sarah shook her head forcefully, refusing to believe it. She was a normal seventeen year old, she didn't have any magical abilities, she could never do any of the things Jareth, Christian and Alanna just had. Sensing her disbelief Christian persisted. 

"Sarah, you broke through stronger spells then I could ever produce without training, imagine what you could do with it." 

He paused and turned to face her, eyebrows set deep in his forehead in sheer determination, the curve of creases above emphasizing every word. 

"Look at yourself, You've spent the whole of your life knowing something was missing. You live pretending that you're content but you're not meant for earth. It's too bland for the likes of us."

He smiled, "You got the gift girl, just trust your feelings for once. It feels right, doesn't it? Why do you think you were drawn to fairytales to fantasy and magic? You've got ties to places like this. Some people on earth just have, few ever get to find where those ties lead." 

He paused, "Look I know you haven't started off on the best of terms with the Fae." 

Sarah knew what he was talking about and gave a slow nod. 

"But the fact is that eventually what is destroying our realm will soon start on your own. It already exists there Sarah in your materialistic society, in arms races and genocide, in racism and pollution, the only reminder of your world's true heritage in myths and legends, fairytale and fiction. Soon that will be too much and your world will be destroyed too. Help us get rid of it now before it has the chance." 

He looked at her, desperation in his eyes, pleas rolling from his tongue. 

The Labyrinth was dying. It hurt Sarah more than she wanted to believe that it might be gone. She realised that she never really believed before that the place did not exist, it still flourished in imaginations and peoples' minds. She could remove all the books and toys from her room but she could never remove the memories and desires from her soul, which were only allowed free in her subconscious as she slept. Faced with this now she could no longer convince herself that she felt no ties to this place and the magic within it, it was after all, a part of her. 

Christian's eyes still bore into her, and she closed her eyes slowly resting her soft lashes against her cheek. 

All along she had been kidding herself that she didn't care, that it all meant nothing to her, that she didn't believe it anymore. Christian was right, in a quest for fulfilment she was inexplicably drawn to a place beyond what her own world could offer. In this place she found she didn't miss earth and her old life as much as she should of. She missed Toby sure, but compared to this everything else just seemed so mundane. She had been in love with the Labyrinth ever since her mother first told the story to her as a child, she couldn't just sit back and watch it die and all those in it. 

She had visited it once and refused all the dreams it offered, but this time it wasn't a dream, it was a responsibility. But it was only Christian who seemed to have any faith in her. She seemed to be unimportant and a nuisance to everyone else. But then she had solved the Labyrinth, beaten the Goblin King. 

No, she was kidding herself again. A powerful Fae King couldn't possibly love her and the fate of the Labyrinth couldn't rest upon her shoulders, could it? 

Christian was still looking at her intently. 

"I'm asking you to help us Sarah, Please," His voice softened, "You have the power." 

Sarah wasn't sure why but his last words caused great unease within her. Power didn't always mean control. 

* * * * * 


	5. Part 5

* * * * * 

The Same Moon 

Chapter 5 

* * * * *

Sarah stared at herself in the mirror. For a moment she didn't even recognise herself. Her face looked different, older maybe, or younger even. Or maybe when she had looked at herself before she had just been afraid to see. But then again it could just be a reflection of what she was wearing. As soon as she had attempted to put on the garment she had regretted turning down so profusely the maids' offers for help. They had exchanged knowing glances at each other, but under orders to let the strange visitor do as she pleased, they obeyed and left.

The skirt was layered, a soft smooth fabric which she didn't recognise underneath layers of lace, all shades of red getting lighter as the layers progressed till it reached a rose tint. It was ankle length and flowing, swishing against her legs as she walked and complimented with wine red sandals which were laced almost up to her knees. All that had been simple until she had reached the almost corset like blouse.

Make a good impression Christian had told her, can't just walk in there in the ripped jeans and shirt which were all that was left of her clothes. 

Make a good impression, she pulled a face, she'd like to see him try and put this on. It felt like somebody was crushing her ribs so that they pierced her lungs. It had taken her ages, attempting to lace the dark red back, and then it was a squeeze over her breasts to try and put the white/rose lace blouse over the top. But when she studied herself she knew it was worth it. The blouse was three quater length and the end of the sleeves flowed outwards. The collar was deep stopping only when the corset started, and within the lace thin gold ribbon had been entwined. The fabric was so delicate she was afraid with the slightest move it would rip. 

Her face seemed to have regained some colour and her hair some life, she finally looked as if she fit into this strange place. She looked confident, radiant but inside she still felt like a nervous wreck. She just hoped Christian had everything under control. Although he attempted to reassure her she could tell by the seriousness in his eyes that this night was important. As far as everyone else had been concerned Sarah was just a "visitor" of Christians, even that sent rumours flying but Christian had skimmed over the issue with a slight hint of embarrassment and a flicker of his lop sided grin. 

They were under the impression she was from another of the nine realms, and technically that was true. Probably the fourth realm where a lot of Fae had travelled to live, the power of the elements there useful in the development of Fae magic. Maybe she was a trained sorceress they thought, from Nefar, the fire region of the fifth realm, maybe she would be the one with whom Christian was going to try his foolhardy plan.

Well they were right about that, Christian did plan to mix his own magic with Sarah's, despite her assurances that she possessed about as much magic as a carnival magician. A comment which made Christian looked at her quizzically not quite sure what a magician was and even more perplexed when she told him that people were actually entertained by someone pulling a rabbit out of their hat. Strange place, he had muttered.

However what Christian's fellow Fae didn't know was that Sarah in fact came from the fifth realm, a realm untouched, isolated from all other realms for centuries. They were also totally oblivious to the fact that Sarah was a large part of Christian's plan for defeating the dark force which was slowly swallowing and corrupting their Labyrinth, even though she had not cast a spell in the whole of her life and was unaware that magic existed until two years ago.

A knock sounded at the door and she heard Christian's voice.

"Sarah it's time,"

She took a deep breath and checked her hair and make up once more. If she was going to do this, she would do it right. These people would notice her, she told herself and by God they would have faith in her. Not look at her in contempt like certain other individuals. She wouldn't admit to herself that any of her desire to impress tonight, or that the butterflies in her stomach had anything to do with the presence of a certain arrogant King. 

"No turning back now," she told her reflection. You're in this deep, she thought silently.

Taking a last brief glance across the Kingdom she allowed herself a second to admire the setting of the orange sun hiding beneath towering mazes of glittering woodland forests and the blur of hedge mazes and stone. She didn't notice the moon loitering behind the wastelands, beyond any kind of civilisation.

With determination set firm in her eyes she opened the door to Christian, who was looking as glorious as she had first met him. Dark blue jacket over black breeches and shirt complimenting his ivory tones and shining sea blue eyes. He held a very appreciative look on his eyes as he studied her appearance. Nodding in approvement, he held out his arm which she took gratefully and they made their silent descent down the illuminated corridor towards the loud murmur of voices. 

* * * * * 

As they entered the hall Sarah suddenly started to regret her decision. The conversation became hushed, Christian gave her hand a squeeze but it didn't make her feel any better. He shot some menacing looks about the room then began to lead her through the masses of people to the end of the hall. 

The banquet hall was large and intimidating, tall walls which seemed to loom over her small form. It was decorated in rich colours of the deepest purples and palest blues and some of the most exquisite silver carvings and mouldings she had ever seen. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and candelabra's further illuminated the room. It was typically Jareth's tastes; elaborate but nonetheless exquisite. At the centre of the room couples who were dancing stood still for the briefest of moments analysing her with doubt then continued moving. Spread about the room around the rim were groups of people, some standing, others sitting around tables.

A servant dressed in tails offered them wine but Christian declined. She tried to still her shaking but the attention she was getting wasn't helping. As they passed groups of people their conversation seemed to change as they looked at her, usually down their noses. She managed to hear strands of dialogue as people whispered to one another. 

"She's a bit young for him isn't she?" "What does he think he's doing?" "She's going to take part in the passing? She might be from another realm but even with the King's magic I don't see how...." "Well, well, well young Christian's done well for himself, though she looks more like the King's type......." 

Disgusted and feeling even more anxious Sarah tried to concentrate on settling her nerves, she had to make a good impression. Her thoughts were interrupted and she found herself almost jumping out of her skin. 

"You look like a sheep lost in a pack of wolves, calm down a bit. I'll be here." Christian gave her a reassuring smile which she tried to return. She attempted to relax but it was hard, a lot of people smiled at her and murmured their hellos to Christian, but it was the few threatening looks she was getting which were unnerving her. 

"Christian over here!" A voice shouted from beside them over the rumble of voices and the song the band was playing. Christian pulled her towards the source.

A man in his early twenties with close clipped black hair and a trimmed goatee was gesturing with a half full wine glass to them from a table by a candelabra. Sat around him Sarah recognised the woman they had called Alanna, dressed in a deep purple gown which complimented her red tones. Also three other people she didn't recognise. Two men and a woman. The first older man of about thirty studied Sarah with a look of distaste on his pale face, the other man had dark ebony skin and ceased his conversation with a petite woman whom he had his arm draped over as they neared. She was just as stunning as Alanna with short blonde hair and hazel eyes almost like gemstones wearing a pale yellow gown resembling a slip. Sarah felt considerably dowdy compared to them. 

All but the man with ebony skin looked Fae with high cheekbones and curved eyebrows. The dark man grinned wildly at Christian and Sarah, the whites of his eyes sparkling as they seated themselves in-between Alanna and the man with the goatee. 

"Christian my boy actually all in one piece?" His voice was mock incredulous, "I'm surprised. Jareth must be losing his touch," he gulped his wine.

"Yes, we all thought you'd take longer than this to lick your wounds," The man with the goatee injected as he passed two glasses of wine to Sarah and Christian, raising his eyebrows in a tease. 

"Or are you hiding some other injury we can't see? Afterall Jareth is known for his creativity," the man's eyes twinkled as he lowered his eyes under the table. 

Christian grinned, tapping his fingers in amusement on the table whilst the others chuckled. Meanwhile Sarah, fingered her wine glass nervously, once again not sure what to do with herself. 

"Sarah may I introduce my supposed friends," 

The goateed man interrupted once again and took Sarah's hand pressing it to his lips, "We're not really his friends Sarah, the only reason we give him the time of day is because he's in with the King," He winked at her jokingly, grinning inanely. Finally people with a sense of humour she thought, relief flooding over her.

"Nathaniel stop flirting with the girl." Alanna spoke up, her full lips curved into a smile.

"Please she doesn't know me which means I may actually have a chance," He polished off the rest of the wine from his glass then called the waiter over for another one. Sarah got the idea that the waiter spent a lot of time at this table.

Alanna rose her hand to take Sarah's and shook it.

"I'm Alanna," she gestured to everyone in turn.

"This is Galen and Rhiannon," The ebony skinned man nodded at her, and the petite blonde smiled.

"Unfortunately you've already had the bad luck to meet Nathaniel," He rose his glass to her before taking another giant sized gulp. 

"And this is Arram," She gestured to the man beside her still staring at Sarah like he had a bad taste in his mouth. He grunted. 

Arram stood up. "If you'll excuse me I need to go speak to the King," Sarah was relieved when he was finally out of sight.

"What the hell was wrong with him?" Christian asked obvious annoyance in his voice. The others merely shrugged, but Sarah got the feeling they knew very well what his problem was, Sarah certainly did by the menacing looks he had been throwing her. The uneasiness and dry atmosphere was broken by the dark skinned man.

"So Sarah how you enjoying your stay? Does it compare to earth?" Galen inquired.

Sarah shot up in her seat almost spilling her wine everywhere. Hadn't Christian said no one was to know she was from earth? Otherwise they'd be even less likely to let Christian train her for this "passing" that everyone seemed to be so concerned about. Christian had again skipped around the details, telling her he'd explain at a later date. She had learnt by now to trust Christian and take his words, well what choice did she have?

She shot Christian a worried look.

"Don't worry we know, Christian is as bad as keeping secrets as he is fighting." 

"Hey!" Christian protested.

"Anyway you're going to need us to keep up the pretense, if any of the vultures ever find out we'd never hear the end of it," He pulled his nose up in disgust. "Gossiping idiots, haven't got anything better to talk about then who's having who and everybody's dirty laundry," he snorted, but then was nudged by Rhiannon who spoke barely moving her lips which were forced into a fake smile.

"Speaking of vultures," 

"Who is this lovely thing you have with you Christian, How dare you not introduce us," 

Even without looking the voice made her flesh crawl and when she looked she wasn't disappointed. The man was about thirty. His skin was sallow and greasy; tell tale signs of too much liquor and cigarettes. He was dressed in a dark green jacket and matching breeches with a white shirt underneath emphasizing his obesity. Pompous and overbearing, Sarah thought and shrunk in her set. As he spoke a moustache on his top lip quivered and Sarah swallowed the urge to vomit. Around him hovered women who scowled at Sarah, their noses raised. They whispered between themselves glancing every now and then in their direction.

Christian finished his wine and spoke in a monotone and bored voice. "Sarah Lord Merrin, Lord Merrin Sarah." 

"Delighted," 

Sarah could see the other women roll their eyes in disgust, whilst the men tried to look aloof hoping Merrin would soon lose interest. But as he eyed Sarah like another meal she knew that wasn't going to happen soon. 

"Rather exciting wasn't it this morning, so close to the castle and all,"

"Exciting!" Christian exclaimed his cheerful mood lost, annoyance now ringing in his voice, "Ten people died this morning exciting isn't the word I would choose to describe it." He narrowed his eyes at the pompous fool before turning his head to face elsewhere. The event was raw in all their minds and no one wanted to talk about it let alone with such insensitivity. The others still attempted to feign interest.

Merrin stumbled over his words rather taken aback, "Well yes of course it was unfortunate, what I meant was that I was under the impression from the King that they couldn't strike so close to his ground, and only around the, um," He stuttered his face going a sweaty red, "The, erm, Labyrinth."

"Well you were under the wrong impression then weren't you?" Christian said coldly. Nathaniel shot him a warning glance.

"Obviously," His voice was hesitant now with an underlying note of hostility, "Excuse me ladies I have matters to attend to." 

He gave Christian a last fleeting glance and Sarah detected some aggression before he finally took his leave of them.

"Christian," Alanna's voice held warning.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help it. The man's a bumbling idiot, he has no idea what he's talking about." Alanna still shot him a disapproving look. He leant back in his chair leisurely stretching his arms out in mock innocence, standing by his actions. 

"Well I had to give those nosy old hags eaves-dropping behind him something to gossip about now didn't I? Alanna shook her head. Nathaniel spoke instead,

"It's not that we disagree with you, but although Merrin has a face like a troll's backside and the personality to match," He managed to elicit a smile from Christian, "The fact is that he is a strong factor in the Circle. If he got enough people on his side he could oppose the King and throw out any chance we have of using magic to fight and instead send a whole bloody kamikaze army. We'd be helpless to stop him so you'd better keep him on your good side regardless if he's a bumbling idiot or not." 

Christian grunted in dismissal although he knew his friend was right. 

As time passed Sarah found herself able to relax in such pleasant company. Although the man from earlier, Arram, kept on throwing looks that could kill her way Sarah attempted to ignore them, wondering what his problem was.

All but Rhiannon recalled fondly their time spent in other realms as warriors in the first division of the King's army. Speaking of battles with Stormwings and Ogres, Coldfangs and Night dragons Sarah listened fascinated. She found that Galen had met Rhiannon on a journey into the fourth realm and they married soon after. She felt something twist in her stomach as she watched the loving looks and familiar touches the two shared when no one else seemed to be looking.

Although she had not been told in so many words Sarah understood from sketchy details that there were nine realms. Her own being the fifth, the second being that of the Labyrinth and Fae land. The only others Christian spoke of a lot was the fourth realm; the realm of the elements and the only other realm the Fae inhabited. It was ruled by the Nefarians she was told, a race of people much like humans and Fae, the race Sarah was supposedly of. They held elemental magic where the Fae's magic was more of glamour. However the most powerful Mages of each race could manipulate both. Sarah thought of Jareth.

Christian had spoken vaguely of the disturbance in their kingdom which was destroying the Labyrinth and killing their people and the fact that it was originating from the ninth realm. But when Sarah pressed him for more details he told her later and that he didn't want to overwhelm her. Sarah soon found herself getting tired of promises of later. 

Christian's friends seemed fascinated with Sarah's own realm and she found herself wondering why they had never visited it and why her planet or "realm" didn't know of the others. She told them of her own home, about how no one there did magic and of contraptions such as cars and aeroplanes and they listened in fascination. In the back of her mind she was reminded of Christian's earlier words, **"The only reminder of your world's true heritage in myths and legends, fairytale and fiction."**

Why had her world forgotten their supposed magic and the other realms? The others spoke of journeys between realms such as to the paradise of the third realm where all was long beaches and ocean coves and deep blue seas, where humans lived along Griffins and Dragons, Basilisks and mermaids. None of the journeys between realms sounded as difficult as Sarah's had been from Earth. She decided now was not the time to bring it up with Christian but she made a mental note to mention it later.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted as the band changed the speed of music to a slower song of pipes and piano. Galen and Rhiannon stood and made their way to the dance floor, Sarah noted what a peculiar couple the two made, the large dark skinned man and the petite woman a mere wisp herself. Christian gestured with a nod of his head towards the dance floor to Alanna and they followed Galen and Rhiannon. Sarah felt uncomfortable for a second before Nathaniel stood holding his hand out to her, 

"May I have this dance?" He raised his eyebrow, he was definitely a flirt and a charmer. With his chiselled good looks and vanity he didn't bother to hide, she was certain he was a real ladies man. Sarah smiled, she couldn't help but like him, she couldn't help but like all of them. It had been a long time since she was as happy as this.

"Certainly." She replied and took his own hand grinning and allowed him to lead her towards where the other couples danced.

They swayed to the music for a while and Sarah enjoyed the feeling of being able to let herself go. She was relieved to find that the room was nothing like that of the one that haunted her dreams and her hallucination in the Labyrinth two years ago. 

Nathaniel asked her polite questions about her family and pointed out certain 'important' people as they danced, each of his characterisations brutally honest and witty, she couldn't remember a time she had laughed harder. 

When she had composed herself after Nathaniel had told her the tale of how Christian had gotten somehow trapped half naked in a Griffin's lair when they had camped out near the coves in the fourth realm, Nathaniel asked a surprise question. 

"So Sarah I hear this isn't your first visit to the Labyrinth."

She abruptly stopped dancing for a moment before she tried to continue on like normal. He became serious.

"Sorry did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No, no," She assured him, "It's just that I wasn't aware that so many people knew about that."

"They don't, that was during the dark years of the Labyrinth. Few know they took place, let alone they were trapped in Goblin form for fifty years by the ninth realm, could you imagine the uproar? Only those talented or close to the crown know that Jareth used the magic of those from the fifth realm to release them and than erase the event from memory."

Sarah looked at him quizzically. 

"You mean he wasn't turning the babies into Goblins?"

"Good Lord!, He said, half laughing, Who told you that? Heavens no, he just needed human magic to use with his own to break into the ninth realm. Then he could set about destroying it's hold over the Labyrinth. Bloody potent stuff human magic you know." 

Although Sarah's gaze was focussed elsewhere, her soft lips parted as she tried to register all she had been told. Nathaniel's eyes were fixed intently on her face. Surveying her reactions with keen interest.

The older man chuckled to himself, "I still can't get over the irony of it myself. Of all the people to have to save the Labyrinth it had to be Jareth, I'm surprised he didn't leave everyone as Goblins."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, she met his eyes and swallowed when she found them already on her, finding herself feeling unnerved again.

"Sorry I keep on forgetting you're from the Fifth realm and don't know our history," he took a breath, "When he was young and he was crowned Jareth was a," he paused thinking of the word, "Reluctant King to say the least and begrudged his responsibility since his youth preferring the pursuit of new magic. You see traditionally Kings aren't Mages or Sorcerers. They're fighters, warriors, and although Jareth can fight as well as the rest and rules more than well, you can see in his eyes that he isn't content. The Fae land is too damn political now, it's lost its magic, lost it's charm."

Nathaniel smiled thoughtfully, "He was probably at his happiest during the Dark years, before the revival. Flying between realms as he pleased, no royal duties, plotting people against the Labyrinth, using his magic to impress and wonder whenever and however he liked. Born performer Jareth is, he always needs an audience. Damn he must have loved it." There was great respect for Jareth in Nathaniel's handsome face, "Which shows just how good a King he is, to put his own desires aside for the good of his people."

Sarah scoffed incredulous, "A good King? Shouldn't a King be kind and generous, respectful and fair, just and approachable. When I was here he was none of those."

"You have to understand Sarah, he wasn't always like that. He is what he needs to be," But Sarah wasn't listening still built up in long felt resentments against the King, and Nathaniel's skin began to hurt where she was clutching it with such ferocity.

"But Jareth, he's," Her lips pursed in deep seated emotion, "He's selfish and uses people, manipulating them to get his own way. He's cruel, arrogant, presumptuous, twisted"

"Anyone I know?"

Sarah turned, but she already knew who it was. He stood in all his glory, A dark grey silvery jacket under which he wore a black satin shirt with a high collar which seemed to hint at red occasionally in the strange light which was dimming as the music slowed. Black breeches and knee boots finished his outfit. His hair had tints of silver and sparkle in it and against her will Sarah felt herself drawn to his eyes which stared intently at her, an enquiring and amused look on his pale, sculpted features. 

"Nathaniel," He acknowledged the man's presence but he was still staring at Sarah who returned his gaze, her expression lingering somewhere between resentment and some other emotion.

"Jareth." Nathaniel replied in acknowledgement.

The King broke the gaze, and turned his attentions to Nathaniel.

"Mind if I..." He rose his brows a slight grin on his thin lips and Sarah's stomach knotted in dread as she realised he meant to dance with her. Behind the King's back she looked at Nathaniel desperately but he didn't see her.

"Be my guest." Nathaniel stepped back finding another partner easily and Christian was no where to be seen. Oh crap, she thought. She couldn't refuse, everyone was looking, a lot of them in envy.

He turned to face her once more placing one hand on her waist and the other one over her own small palm and soon, despite Sarah's reluctance, they were moving to the music. Sarah was positively burning in fury and she could feel herself getting as red as the crimson of her gown. Jareth seemed to find this amusing, a knowing sneer on his face. 

She discovered that it was becoming hard for her to swallow and she tried to imagine a great big hole opening beneath her feet and engulfing her, but the marble floor remained. Thank God he was wearing a different outfit to her nightmare as that would have been too much, but she knew this was nothing like that dream. She felt too much hate bubbling in her to ever feel at all compassionate towards him or under his power. 

"Sarah I have to say that outfit is refreshing, it's nice to actually see you dressed rather than running about the castle half naked," 

She found herself grow redder, either in embarrassment or fury. She looked over his shoulder trying not to look for she knew that he still stared at her, whilst she tried to think of an equally sarcastic comment. But she was too angry to think.

"I'm surprised, Sarah Williams with nothing to say." he said in pretend shock, baiting her further. 

"Well these last few days have been full of surprises haven't they?" She said the words lined with an icy tone.

"Such as?" he replied haughtily.

"Well maybe the fact that I didn't nearly destroy the Labyrinth like you lead me to believe. Oh and that you weren't going to turn my baby brother into a Goblin and actually you aren't the cruel, unbeatable King that you pretend to be." She licked her lips revelling in her stinging comments, "In fact you were just trying to save your realm and your people."

She paused. But he said nothing, all amusement and arrogance dropped from his face, he merely regarded her coolly. But Sarah wasn't going to let that put her off.

"The mighty King actually being generous, I didn't think that was possible," She spat.

His fingers bit into her waist and Sarah suddenly regretted slightly saying what she did, he actually looked, hurt? No he couldn't possibly be. He removed his stare from her.

"I am always generous Sarah," He said quietly, "Always."

And they continued to dance in an uncomfortable silence. 

* * * * * 


	6. Part 6

* * * * * 

The Same Moon 

Chapter 6 

* * * * * 

For the rest of the song they danced, although she tried to avoid his eyes occasionally they would meet and she would be able to distinguish a flicker of something before they departed once more and he looked past her. She bit her lip and tried to rid herself of the feeling of guilt, but nothing seemed to work. Well he had deserved it, she thought, but then why is it that I feel like the enemy? 

She wished she could just run away, push his hands from her and retreat to the safety of his brother. But that would just cause controversy. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself she wouldn't be able to. The grip of his leather hand was firm on her waist, almost possessive and Sarah found herself enjoying the feeling of him so close to her. She tried to push those unwelcome thoughts away from her but they came flooding back. 

As he avoided her gaze looking past her he seemed to be thinking. Hard. She studied his face, he looked no different than the last time she had seen him. Sarah found it was hard not to feel fifteen again. Her body shivered, that wasn't a welcome feeling, she had put those days behind her. But she couldn't any longer could she? Everything she had convinced herself was behind her, everything that she convinced herself she didn't need and didn't want was here in this room. She had no choice but to accept it. Interrupting her musings the song finished and he abruptly stepped back from her. Sarah fumbled for a second before copying the others and clapping the band. She didn't notice the looks that Jareth stole from her. 

Calm background music began to play and serving trays were brought out by maids to the top of the room in front of the stage where the band played. The lights brightened once more and Sarah could see that the tables were filled with food she hadn't set eyes on before, a vast array of colour and design. Steadily people moved towards the cart some serving themselves, others by the maids. 

She hadn't noticed but the separate tables now arranged themselves in a U shape around the remaining sides of the room and people made their way to seats. 

"Sarah," a concerned voice interrupted her thoughts, how had the tables arranged themselves so silently? So many strange things she thought. 

It was Christian, he looked at his brother suspiciously. Jareth chuckled.

"Don't worry yourself Christian, I haven't corrupted her." he jeered. 

"I never implied that you did Jareth," Christian said coolly, "I was just coming to collect Sarah so I could take her to her place." 

Jareth rolled his eyes seeing through Christian's excuses. "Her knight in shining white armour, how touching. But I think Sarah has the brains enough to find her own seat." 

"Even so," Christian replied, "She is **my **responsibility." he cocked his head at Jareth daring him to reply. Before he had the chance he was interrupted. 

"Jareth darling," long elegant hands encircled Jareth's waist, staking her claim. "There you are." 

The speaker was a woman in what seemed to be her late twenties. Much older then Sarah yet nonetheless stunning. She had ivory rose skin and large brown eyes with a full mouth. Sophisticated and mature, everything Sarah wasn't. Something tugged at Sarah an emotion which made her eyes grow hard, and face stubborn, she didn't like this woman. 

Recognising her Jareth smiled then made a definite show of wrapping his own arm around her waist. 

"Marie my dear I would never run from you." Sarah pulled her face, the sight made her want to be sick. Marie wore a gold silk gown which hugged a trim body and narrow waist. Diamonds glittered around her neck, wrists and earlobes against her black hair which was decorated with diamonds itself. She turned and raised her eyes in surprise although Sarah knew that she had seen her and Christian before. 

"Christian I didn't see you there," she smiled sweetly and then turned her attentions to Sarah eyeing her up and down like a female lion sizing up her rival for the attentions of the dominant male. Sarah rose her stubborn chin. Marie played with Jareth's collar her other arm still wrapped firmly around his back. "I don't believe we've met." She drawled. 

"Sarah, Sarah Williams." She stated firmly, if this woman thought she was going to intimidate her she thought wrong. 

Christian caught Jareth smiling in plain amusement at the exchange between the two females who obviously didn't like eachother, but Sarah ignored him. "Not from this realm are you Sarah?" Marie said, her tone cold and accusing. 

"No," Sarah replied confidently, "I'm from the fourth." 

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows in doubt, "Williams doesn't sound like a Nefarian name." 

"You know a lot of people from Nefar then?" Sarah returned the sweet smile, hoping this jibe would pay off. 

"Well, no." Marie stammered. 

Bullseye, Sarah thought satisfied and allowed a sassy smile to form on her lips. 

"Nice meeting you Marie, but I'm rather hungry, you understand." Sarah grabbed Christian's arm and lead him in the direction of the tables. Jareth's thin lips were curled into an amused smile but Marie didn't notice she was too busy scowling at Sarah. 

"What?" She looked at Christian indignantly as he chuckled, creases around his vibrant blue eyes. He just continued to laugh. 

"What?" She asked again not knowing what was so funny. He wiped his eyes, 

"Nothing, nothing." He shook his head and tugged her arm in the opposite direction, "Come on you're going the wrong way we're seated over here." Sarah looked at him doubtfully, he had stopped laughing but he still grinned broadly. 

As the King's brother Christian was seated at the top of the table arrangement and Sarah with him as his guest. She guessed that everyone was sat in order of importance. Jareth at the centre looking uninterested in the murmur of conversation that was going on around him, then on his right Marie, Nathaniel, about five people Sarah didn't realise then Christian, Sarah, Alanna and two other people she didn't recognise. At Jareth's otherside sat the man earlier introduced as Arram, than other men she didn't recognise. Lords she thought as Merrin sat amongst them. 

"Eastside of the kingdom, Westside of the Kingdom." Christian pointed to the left than to the right as he sat beside her. She noticed that Galen and Rhiannon sat on the Eastside and smiled at them as they saw her. "Associated dignitaries, Nobles, Lords, Mages, Warriors and other important people." Christian sighed, "All just waiting for Jareth to slip up so they have an excuse to send their armies to the ninth realm." 

Jareth stood and waited as soon as people noticed they also stood, and Sarah followed suit. For a few seconds he said nothing, and people waited patiently, the only noise the slightest shuffling. 

"I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome you to my castle, I hope that we can keep any politics out of the conversation until the meal has finished." He said sternly, it wasn't a request Sarah realised, it was a demand. 

Jareth picked up his wine glass and lifted it into the air, "May Sirah bless us all," A tradition Sarah thought, as although Jareth said the obligatory blessing for this kingdom his heart didn't seem to be in it. Everyone else picked up their glasses and repeated after him. 

"To Sirah." said an army of voices, than everyone seated themselves and the meal began. 

After half an hour had passed Sarah felt like she was going to burst, but the courses kept on coming; rich soups and well done meats, sweet sensations quickly replace by sour ones on her tongue almost too quickly for her taste buds to adjust. When finally she ate the last part of her dessert, a mix of creams and fantastically coloured berries which tingled sharply in her mouth she sighed in relief as she drank her water hurriedly and was able to relax. 

Christian had been involved in a conversation with a man on his left whom Sarah had learnt was called Jerin. From parts of the conversation Sarah could work out that he had served with Christian in the King's first army and he seemed to be trying to convince him to talk to Jareth about allowing an army into the ninth realm with the passing. Christian merely shook his head and murmured something about it not being his decision and that he was pushing his luck already. Sarah sighed, more things no one had bothered to enlighten her about. Unable to understand the conversation any longer Sarah angled her head past them discretely to where Jareth was sitting, the curved shape of the base of the U allowing her to see him. 

He sat leaning back leisurely in his throne, a long slender gloved finger tracing the rim of a wineglass, he doesn't even take off his gloves to eat, Sarah thought. Arram was talking to him seriously, his dark eyes narrowed in concern, Jareth looked to be listening but Sarah knew he had no interest in what Arram was saying. No longer able to take the incessant tones ringing in his ear, Jareth, still not looking at Arram spoke sternly. The older man huffed and brusquely got up from his chair. 

Then loud enough for the whole of the row to hear spoke, "Than let it be on your head Jareth." He spat, and stomped out of the banquet hall. A servant reached him with his coat on the way out from whom he grabbed his robe than impetuously pushed the man away. 

Jareth shook his head and pinched the bridge of his elegant nose, an action she had seen mirrored by Christian before. Most people continued their conversations, either not wanting to get involved or merely hadn't heard over the murmur of voices. Those who did stare at the King he shot daggers and hastily they turned their attentions elsewhere. 

Jareth tapped his leather fingers in motion on the mahogany table, before he realised one pair of eyes were still on him. He removed his hand from his face and looked straight at Sarah, his expression blank and thoughtful. His eyes, slightly widened and fixed upon her, seemed both to menace and offer some type of promise. A thrill passed across the muscles of Sarah's shoulders, and it was if she had grown suddenly small and feeble. She could feel the weight of his many years in his eyes and the chill potential of his power. She was helpless before him, like a bird mesmerised by a serpent. Terrified by his hard eyes and at the same time seduced by them. 

Quickly she turned and pretended to be interested in the conversation Alanna was having with the man on her side. After a few moments she sneaked a look at him, only to find his eyes still bore into her, she licked her lips and refused to look away this time. When she thought she could identify the emotions playing on his delicate face his attention was broken as Marie leant forward and took his gloved hand in her own, a sultry look upon her face. She glimpsed at Sarah, a glare upon her face before she turned to face Jareth once more. 

Sarah sighed, and twisted a serviette around her fingers agitatedly. 

"I wouldn't worry about Marie. It's common knowledge her that she's a complete, if you'll excuse my language, slut." 

"Sorry?" Sarah broke out of her spell to find Alanna turned towards her, a smile on her warm features. Unbeknownst to Sarah she had witnessed the whole display with curiosity. 

"She's tried to dig her claws into Jareth for years now, but he won't have it." 

Sarah frowned at Alanna, "But I thought they were..." Alanna laughed. 

"Good God no. She's not Jareth's tastes, she's cheap, but that doesn't seem to have stopped her." 

Sarah's features softened and Alanna gave her a curious look. 

"Anyway why are you so interested? From what I've heard from Christian Jareth's hardly one of your favourite people." 

"He's not, I mean one of my favourite people that is," Sarah stuttered, "I was just intrigued that's all, I mean it seemed like they were together or something." 

"Right." Alanna nodded her head but Sarah could tell the older woman didn't believe her by the sparkle in her green eyes. 

Suddenly from the corner of the room the double doors burst open sending a maid there flying to her knees. There was a flash of movement, and something, almost like a firefly, darted across the hall to hover at the King's head. The light became whiter as it grew in size and stumps began to protrude from all over the circle as Sarah began to realise that the bright light took on a peculiarly human shape. There was a final burst of whiteness but then it died completely and standing in it's place stood a boy of about fifteen dressed neatly in brown silk tunic and hose, white shirt and polished boots. Some kind of messenger Sarah thought. 

Except for a few people around the King no one paid attention to the boy, obviously used to such disturbances. Bending over double the boy panted trying to regain some breath as the King called some water for him. Alanna got up from her seat, somewhat perturbed, Nathaniel and Christian too rose from their places to see what news the boy had to deliver. After he had drank and composed himself he spoke hurriedly and frantically to the King. Sarah couldn't see the reaction on Jareth's face but he suddenly seemed to become tense.

People around the room started to whisper anxiously to each other as they noticed the serious and grievous looks upon anyone within hearing range of the messenger. When the boy stopped and looked up desperately at his King, Jareth shot from his seat changing into owl form as he did and flew out of the double doors. Following him ran Christian whereas Alanna just disappeared, gone in a burst of what Sarah thought was fire. 

People now seemed to become worried. Sarah got up from her seat to stand near to where Nathaniel remained giving orders to the Castle guards to keep the people in the banquet hall and than to collect, discretely, he commanded, any people from around the room with talent. The guards nodded and than dispersed around the hall to whisper urgently into the ears of selected individuals, whose smiles soon dropped from their faces as soon as the message was delivered. Quickly they rose from their seats to join Nathaniel leaving confused companions in their wake who were than reassured by guards. 

Sarah bit her lip, something was definitely happening and she wasn't about to be left out on the sidelines. Her mouth dropped open as some of the crowd of people around Nathaniel just disappeared leaving a cloud of mist or a spark of light. Luckily the remaining people rushed out of the door and Sarah slipped unnoticed by the guards with them along the candle lit corridor into the castle gardens. 

Too preoccupied with getting to their destination and masked by the dark Sarah was able to follow, the heels of her sandals clicking on the gravel path so loudly she was forced to run on the grass. She shivered in the cold of the night sky and wished that the dress wasn't so flimsy. Sarah wondered where the people were going so frantically, running in elegant dinner dresses and suits. Keeping her distance behind the crowd Sarah crept out the iron gates to the castle grounds, earlier masked by the high walls and trees. She could now see that a wooden bridge crossed a river about sixty foot in width. The glowing moon highlighted ripples on the water's surface and she could hear the fast rush of the current in her ears. People ran across the bridge, but Sarah remained at the other end, still gazing in the pool of water so tranquil and calming, in contrast to the mad rush of individuals across it. Suddenly a wave glinting in the moon shine was disturbed as a large ripple distorted the image of the light with a heavy thump, and suddenly the moon was no longer reflected in the river, rendering it a dark, empty shell. Sarah's head shot up in surprise. 

Across the bridge, near to the river's edge stood about twenty people, amongst them she could see Alanna's red hair and Christian's midnight blue jacket. Their heads were arched upwards towards the sky, and above them threatening to crash down upon them was blackness. It was the only word Sarah could find to describe the sight. It was not like the dark night sky, but a menacing presence above them it's surface convulsing in such a way that it made Sarah's stomach churn. It was like a great shadow stretching over the heads threatening to engulf them all. Getting closer with each breath, it was if the sky was falling. As it moved forwards it seemed to suck up everything in it's path, trees, plants digesting it with a quiver of it's sickening dark mass. Hungry Sarah thought, it's hungry for us. 

But in the repulsive cover of the darkness something drew her eye, a flicker of memory, like the opening of lids over desperate eyes. Memories drew her closer and closer. Memories of the Labyrinth. She could see the oubliette, the hedge mazes, the bog, but as soon as the images wavered in the nauseating ripple of the shadow like presence they were gone. Entranced by it Sarah walked steadily across the bridge. 

Those who had reached the other side joined those who stood frozen to the spot, merely staring at the blackness above them which was now dangerously close to all of their heads. It reminded Sarah of a suffocating blanket, like a web ready to trap them all within it's sticky liquid mass. Yet she couldn't help but walk closer, as she neared it she heard screams and cries, distorted as if in a dream but nonetheless identifiable. 

"Sarah how could you leave us!" That almost whining yet friendly tone. Hoggle, he sounded so desperate. It broke Sarah's heart and she clenched her fists hard so that her knuckles turned white and her fingernails broke skin, blood flowing freely from her palms. 

"Milady where did you go? Why didn't you call?" Didymus's tone was hurt and confused, so confused it brought tears to her eyes. 

"Sarah no friend." A gruff almost animal voice. 

Ludo, Sarah thought, and she managed a soft, regretful smile as she thought of her beast friend. As his image appeared in her mind. The surface of the blackness which had now formed a dome like cover over them all entrapping all inside contracted and shook, the ink like liquid taking shape. Out of the rippling cover an image pressed forward, it too distorted by the darkness. A large hand, no Sarah thought, a large paw pushed out from it pointing in her direction. Everyone seemed oblivious to the shadow of the creature which had moulded itself on the darkness, still staring blankly at the mass of the quivering shadow. 

"Sarah no friend." The notes were strained and fading, but struck deep in her soul. The guilt rose with bile in her throat. Deep regret. She should have never forgotten her friends, never forgotten and refused the magic and now that she realised that, it seemed that it was too late. Sarah didn't notice as a man collapsed and a hand moulded reaching for the limp body and then drew it into the vile spiral of the blackness. 

She stared into Ludo's helpless eyes and did all she could. She screamed and as fast as her legs could take her ran straight at the dark convulsing shadow. Her ear piercing scream seemed to break many out of their daze, she saw many including Nathaniel fall backwards onto the floor shaking their heads in disorientation. Others turned alert to face the screaming figure which ran across the bridge intent on pulling her lost friend out of the darkness. 

Suddenly bright flashes of light shook the place as the people became alive and suddenly realising the threat infront of them. A stream of fire piercing holes in the mass, that was Alanna, blue balls of light shooting in all directions at the shaking darkness, Christian. Other forms of magic fought the engulfing black shadow. Like a cloud of dense fog which destroyed and absorbed all in it's path leaving behind barren land. Purple beams, lightning bolts, liquid like streams of power fought against it's descent. Others had their hands practically on the mass for a few dangerous sections heating it and trying to implode it, the effort of so much concentration seemed to be pushing the darkness back. But Sarah continued to run at Ludo's still outstretched hand. All logic departed knowing only she had to save her friend. She was so close now. 

As she neared him she stretched out her own hand, "Ludo!" She cried. Her small palm was almost in his, she was going to save him. Out of nowhere with furious strength she was slammed back on the floor with a thud, something heavy on top of her. All the breath was swiftly knocked out of her lungs. She desperately struggled to get up but something, someone pinned her down. 

"You stupid girl!" She looked up panting heavily. Jareth. His pale face was twisted in rage, his hair more wild then usual and anger seethed from his mismatched eyes. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong and had her arms pinned at her sides. 

"Let me go you bastard!" She spat, "I've got to get to Ludo." She turned her anxious eyes behind Jareth to see the beast still reaching for her, saying her name. Jareth followed her stare, eyes narrowed till they came to rest on the beast. Releasing her arms he sat up and opened his now ungloved hands towards the beast. Out of the palms shot a powerful white, crystal light. As it reached Ludo the beast growled in pain, the light pushing him further back into the darkness. 

"Ludo!" Sarah screamed and pushed Jareth off her intent on grabbing Ludo's still outstretched hand, the only part which remained after the rest had been beaten back by Jareth's magic. She scrambled onto her feet and ran to the beast, ignoring the blood and pain flowing freely from her palms when she reached for his hand. 

"Sarah, No!!" Jareth shouted, the white light was still beaming from his slender white hands, he closed them so that Sarah wouldn't be caught in the blaze. The magic only touched her briefly, but there was enough of the bright light of Jareth's magic coursing through her veins to cause an intense pain which throbbed in her temples. Pushing the dizziness and Jareth's cries aside she grabbed Ludo's hand. But when she placed her bloody palm in his own the large beast growled in intense pain and jolted back in shock, her blood dripping from the black rippling cape that was his paw. With a final roar the large beast shattered into a million shards of black crystal, which grazed Sarah's face. A hole now remained in the oozing blackness, the moonshine piercing through it and for a second the quivering mass remained still until it began to shake violently. 

Sarah was pulled back roughly out of harms way and landed sprawled in someone's lap watching as the black mass gave what could only be identified as a defiant scream before shattering into a million pieces. Everybody instinctively covered their faces with their hands. Then there was silence. The only sound being that of the rushing current of the river. 

There was a moment's quiet, as everything that had happened reverberated in the air.

Then, out of the shattering silence came whoops and cries of victory. People were shouting and laughing, obviously relieved and elated by their win. Some people remained on their knees or breathing heavily, still in shock from the battle. 

"Take that you filthy bugger!" That was Nathaniel, grinning in satisfaction at the clear night sky. His perfect leather tunic was torn and his white shirt was open exposing sweat trailing down his bare chest. 

Alanna and Christian remained on the floor, Alanna fighting for breath on her knees with a slight smile on her features. Christian was laying on the floor one arm sprawled over his face. "Phew." Sarah could hear him murmur as he wiped beads of sweat from his brow than sat up, him too grinning at Nathaniel. 

Altogether, they looked over to the sight at the end of the bridge on the grassy plain, to the direction from which their enemy had first began to shatter into nothingness and the exhilaration dropped from their faces. Christian said a silent prayer, he hadn't wanted her to find out like this, but lately it seemed like he didn't have much control over anything in the Labyrinth. He turned and walked away solemnly, Alanna and Nathaniel following him. 

The King knelt, a figure clutching at his chest, her body raked by sobs. He merely stared into the distance the soft breeze whipping his hair and the moon light highlighting his cheekbones. Slowly he helped the crying girl to her feet, her hands still clinging to his black red shirt. He in turn had one arm wrapped around her back and the other stroked her hair, attempting to calm the girl down. Her body seemed to still and the girl took some deep breaths than froze. Realising her situation, cautiously Sarah stepped back and Jareth released her from his hold. She stared straight at him, her eyes red from crying, streaks on her face from falling tears. But her eyes didn't falter, nor did she at all tremble. The girl was eerily calm. 

In the background people still congratulated each other at their victory, they had lost two guards, yes but they had won. Those people had given their lives bravely. Yet none of this mattered to Sarah, her friends hadn't given their lives, they had been taken and she wasn't here. 

"They're all dead aren't they?" She said quietly although she already knew the answer. 

"I am truly sorry Sarah." She listened for any mockery in his voice, but she could tell by his face that he was actually sincere. She nodded than followed the trail of people across the bridge inside, walking slowly and solemnly. He could criticise her, tell her that maybe if she had not forgotten her friends she wouldn't feel as much grief now, criticise her for foolishly being tricked by the image of Ludo but it didn't really seem to be fitting. 

He couldn't admit it to himself but he couldn't bear to see that look in her eyes again, Christian was right, she was no longer the fifteen year old he had known and he sighed as his brother was right in another respect as well. For it wasn't his magic which had defeated the enemy, but the mix of his and Sarah's. Taking a deep breath of regret he wasn't sure why it disappointed him so much that Sarah had the talent. She could help with the passing to the ninth realms to defeat their enemy. Surely he should be elated, now they had a better chance of winning. So then why didn't he felt elated? Why instead did he feel dread? Was it that he was wrong and Christian was right? Was it that he resented Sarah magic? Or was it because he thought that a seventeen year old girl should have no place in the dangerous affairs of his realm? 

Cursing something, probably himself, in a swift movement he changed silk for feathers, newly gloved hands for claws and flew into the sky, he had a lot of thinking to do. 


	7. Part 7

* * * * * 

The Same Moon 

Chapter 7 

* * * * * 

Later that night Jareth flew into an open window of the east wing of his castle and regained his human shape. A few hours of contemplation made him no clearer on matters than before. With keen senses he could distinguish the murmur of movement and conversation and, although it was the early hours of the morning, few people slept. 

A muttering of anxious voices got closer with matching hurried footsteps. Not wanting to talk to anyone when he was in the best of moods let alone now, Jareth gestured with a flick of his hand across his face and for a moment gold light with flickers of black specks hovered all over his body than faded, rendering him invisible. But he stood back in the shadows cast by the walls anyway. Maybe it was just force of habit. 

"I've told you Lord Merrin, Jareth is not in the castle." Alanna's weary voice pleaded with the doubtful Lord who scoured the castle a number of hand soldiers in tow. Always the same Merrin, Jareth thought, those precious soldiers following him everywhere, making him feel important. Jareth evoked more respect in his little finger than this blundering fool and scowled at the presence of the prying Lord. 

Inheritance had made Merrin a wealthy man in the East region of the Kingdom. However Jareth had been quick to turn down his request for Lord of all the east side at the last choosing. The man was incompetent, greedy, and a letch, needless to say he was just one of the many bains of Jareth's life. Jareth was well aware of the fact that Merrin was just looking for an opportunity to deem him an incompetent King, 

however he would sooner die before giving him the opportunity. 

The King contemplated strangling him right here right now, that would definitely lift his spirits, but Alanna probably wouldn't approve. If it was up to him he would have Merrin thrown in his dungeon but the law of the land meant that he had a place in the Circle from his father, a much more respectful man. Jareth snorted, and the Lord looked in his direction, brows twitching ungainly on his forehead. Merrin was half the man his father was. 

The Lord dismissed the sound from the shadows as his mind playing tricks on him, "Well then where is he?" The Lord demanded. 

I suspect he's checking the other spell guards in the more deserted realms of the Kingdom, afterall Lord Merrin we can't afford to let in the enemy in any part of the Kingdom now can we?" 

Merrin couldn't criticise the King in that respect and frowned, his face scrunched up sourly creating a more vile expression for Merrin than usual. 

"Isn't it best that you stay at the east side in case the guards are broken there?" Alanna suggested, trying not to seem too eager. 

"Yes, well, I suppose." The Lord admitted reluctantly still suspiciously eyeing the shadows where Jareth stood. Merrin waved one pudgy arm in the air, "Men!" He commanded than stomped back down the stone corridor, his guards following behind. 

Alanna rolled her eyes and with them the sleeves of the blue dress shirt she wore. 

"I can see right through that spell Jareth." The King smiled and flicked his wrists, the spell broken. 

"I know you can." He stated matter of factly. 

"I can can I? So why didn't I tell Merrin that we haven't seen you since the guards broke? Why didn't I tell him that in fact Nathaniel has been the one checking the far reaches of the kingdom and me and Christian have been organising the army and making up cover stories for the guests? The King no where to be seen." She folded her arms, and the King noticed weary creases around her usually sparkling green eyes, now dull. He didn't realise his own eyes wore the same tired lines. 

"Well?" 

"Because you want to get rid of that sneaky little idiot just as much as I do." 

She sighed and flung her arms in the air, "I give up Jareth, you can't pick and choose your duties as King you know and I can't keep on covering for you. Sooner or later one of those greedy power snatching **idiots** is going to find out and then you'll lose the throne and God knows what'll happen." 

The King shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "Would it be such a bad thing? I'm sure my brother would do the nation proud." 

"You know Christian can't take the crown if his brother's overthrown or abdicated." Her tone was stern, 

"The Kingdom needs you Jareth, and as much as you hate to admit it you need it too." 

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Where are Christian and the girl now?" He asked dismissively, Alanna shook her head exasperated but knew when not to press the subject further. 

"Christian is in talks with the other Mages planning some new strategies after our "unexpected" visitor tonight, and **Sarah**....." Alanna emphasized the name and Jareth grunted, "....is sleeping, she got back to the castle and almost collapsed from the shock of it all." 

Her green eyes studied Jareth, waiting for some critical comment at the issue of the girl's presence. Afterall he had been moaning about it consistently for the last few days, but he refused to meet her eyes instead dropping them to the floor. An intense, angry look marring his handsome face. Alanna looked at him curiously, than began to smile her mouth open in shock. 

"It wasn't you was it?" She remarked incredulous. Jareth just scowled further. "It was her wasn't it? Christian was right all along. She's got it and it must be strong to have..." She trailed off into her own thoughts which raced around her head with the possibility of it all. Hope glimmered once more in forest green eyes and in the light her red hair shimmered. 

"But how? Christian hasn't even begun to train her I didn't even think she knew what that thing was." She laughed as she tried to get her head round it all. But Jareth remained uncomfortably silent gazing out of the open window. 

"She didn't mean to use it." He said soberly, "She had blood on her hands so when she touched the ombre her gift reacted and destroyed it." 

Still almost deliriously happy Alanna continued, "But still imagine the possibilities, Jareth. We've actually got a good chance of beating Rugar." 

"No we haven't!" Jareth said abruptly, "She may have the gift but she hasn't got the slightest idea of how to use it or of what we're up against. God she almost walked straight into that thing, completely helpless to it. Sarah was here once but that wasn't enough to teach her about the dangers of this world let alone of another!" He spat at her; his tone harsh and soon breaking Alanna's joy. Alanna stared at the twisted expression on his cold face and licked her lips. 

"You know Jareth you actually say that like you care." Her eyes mirrored his cruelty. Everyone else was willing to accept the hope that the stranger brought. To have some faith in her. Why couldn't he? It wasn't like Jareth to step down from a challenge, he was the one always telling them that with magic anything was possible. She took a deep breath. 

"Why are you so against this girl Jareth?" 

"When have I ever needed to explain my reasons to you Alanna, I am King afterall I needn't answer to anybody." Sarcasm rang from his voice and he flailed his gloved hands manically. She was taken aback at the cruelty in his voice. Alanna held herself as one of Jareth's closest friends and advisors. She had known him since she was a small girl, a slave in a workhouse in the Eastern villages of I'enti, where he had rescued her from a beating and turned her persecutor into a mouse. He had been her teacher, her friend and rarely raised his voice to her. 

"No one except yourself." She said under her breath, although he didn't show it she knew he heard the comment by the way his eyes regarded her accusingly. 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Jareth turned sighing heavily. 

"You said the mages were talking, I should be there." He was calm now but couldn't look Alanna in the face. 

"There you go, running again." Alanna knew that only she could get away with such a comment, anyone else would end up backhanded or imprisoned in a crystal for all eternity. But Jareth said nothing and in a gust of wind he was gone. 

The breeze had blown out the candles in the deserted hallway and Alanna moved to the window edge, gazing out into the gloom of the night sky. The moon didn't seem that bright tonight, it seemed to have lost it's life. It looked sad, Alanna thought and breathed a sigh of regret. 

And so there she sat a dull ache in her head and the back of her throat as she thought of the teacher and friend who she had no way to help, who wouldn't let anyone help him. The King who for one of the rare times in his life refused to believe that he may no longer have control. Stubborn until the end, his fatal flaw, she mused. Her heart sank as she realised that his stubbornness would probably be his downfall. 

* * * * * 

The stone wall was cool against Sarah's heavy head. She closed her eyes for a second. Her sleep had been restless and full of fitful dreams and random screaming as she tried to struggle back to reality. If you could call this reality she mused. 

After a while she couldn't take the guilty silence of her room anymore or the battles in her mind. She needed some distraction, she needed to talk to Christian about what had happened. When she opened her curtains dawn was breaking over the Labyrinth, the sun had not yet filled all the darkness of the sky and when her eyes rested upon the gloom of the night that remained she couldn't help but shiver in memory. 

Upon investigating the drawers and cupboards in her chambers she had discovered breeches, shirts, dresses and other garments. Finally deciding on a pale blue fitted shirt rolled up to the elbows and tight charcoal grey breeches she emerged from the room. 

To her surprise the castle was already busy with life, but as of yet Christian was no where to be seen. Even still she wasn't sure where to find him if she did know. The whole place seemed to be even larger than she had ever imagined. Her chambers were situated in the west, the guest wing. Most of the east wing she was told was not used, save for a few rooms. The servants were forbidden to step foot there. At the centre of the castle was the throne room and banquet hall, which were both being swept and cleaned as she passed through them and to the top of the castle she had learnt the King's chambers were situated. 

As she walked and encountered people she was taken aback when maids curtsied and even all the cooks stopped when she walked through the kitchens. Not used to such formality and thoroughly embarrassed Sarah soon convinced them that she wasn't anyone important and they should carry on their work. Confused the people continued about their business, talking and laughing as they worked. Familiar sounds of human emotion filled her and the tense muscles in Sarah's shoulders relaxed. 

After about half an hour she found herself in an empty room that she had happened upon at the bottom of the west wing, and she leant wearily against the cool stone of the wall. The room was filled only with chairs and a table, and she still hadn't found Christian. After asking an elderly maid she was told that he wasn't in his chambers and none of the servants had seen him this morning. Sarah sighed and attempted to push away unwelcome thoughts that filled her once again in the silence. That left only the stables and castle grounds. She knew that if Jareth ever caught her he would be furious at how she so freely explored his castle. 

But why did it matter? He already thought her a nuisance as it was and what with last night....Why was she always at his mercy? Why did he always have to be in control? He made her feel like a little girl, a stupid little girl and she had proved him right by almost killing herself, running into whatever that thing was. And then having to be saved by him, thinking for a moment that it was because he cared about her not just because he wanted to criticise her. After he had...Sarah thumped her head against the stone. He has no power over you Sarah, no power. 

Turning to leave the room she discovered that where a door had been was now cool stone wall. She looked round perplexed, maybe she had gotten confused, maybe it was on the otherside of the room. No just stone wall. Suddenly feeling some panic she scoured the whole of the circular room. Nothing. 

Hang on a second, she thought, where did that come from? The wall that Sarah had originally thought just wall actually masked a spiral staircase which was camouflaged by a similar stone pattern. It reached upwards winding around the wall of the circular room till it reached the very top. Only a few shadows actually hinted at the fact that it was there. Curious, Sarah followed it's steps looking downwards as she climbed, looking at the tables and chairs below which got smaller the further up she reached. Funny, she thought, I could have sworn the ceiling was lower when I first came in here. 

At the top was a simple wooden door. Well it's not like there's any other way out, she decided and slowly Sarah turned the handle. 

She was greeted by blue light like spider webs which stretched over the whole of the door frame in an intricate maze of threads distorting whatever was past it, merging colours and peculiar shapes. Without even realising what she was doing her hand reached out to touch it. Nothing just a tingle, kind of like a small electric shock. She could put her whole hand through the light, she drew it back. 

"Well here goes nothing," 

Holding her breath and closing her eyes she quickly stepped through the blue web. When she reached the otherside suddenly the distorted shapes and colours made some sense. The whole of the room was shaped like a crescent moon, a staircase lead from her feet down to a green blue marble floor. Even from here Sarah could make out the clear reflection of herself. To either side of her leading down the six wide steps to the bottom of the room were large mahogany cases of books, their shelves stretching into the sky. But these weren't the shapes that she had seen distorted before. Slowly, uncertain limbs shaking in awe Sarah descended to the bottom of the room. 

The curved crescent side of the room was, for lack of a better word, alive. It felt as if the room was floating in space. 

The curve of the wall was separated into roughly eight segments, each like a doorway to places she couldn't even begin to describe, scenes she had never seen, not even in her imagination. Doorways, she thought, doorways.... and things began to fall into place. 

Doorways to other worlds. The openings seemed to waver and although the images seemed real, real enough to touch, Sarah got the feeling that the scenes were located far away to where she was now. 

The first doorway lead merely to clouds and a sky of so many colours she couldn't even begin to count them, as she neared it she could almost feel a calm breeze blowing, brushing a fallen brown curl from her face. For a second she could smell something that lingered on the breeze which tantalised all her senses. As she followed the delicate tapestry of colour she realised that each doorway reached high up into the wall of the room till they all curved to meet at the top of the dome like structure. 

The second scene contrasted greatly to that of before. It was a beach. Pure white sand like small fragments of crystal which was touched everynow and then by an aqua green tide. In the water she could see a glimpse of something. Fins maybe or scales but she couldn't work out what it was. Around the beach were stretches of exotic plantlife, flowers which seemed to have nectar of gold, petals of silver, stems of bronze. Leaves of so many shades of green earth's rainforests couldn't compare with the exquisite blooms. Shielding them were towering palm trees except without green leaves and coconuts instead palms of all tints of blue. Hues of the darkest, crimson reds to the creamiest of yellows graced Sarah's eyes and she could almost taste the perfumes that mixed together creating a sweet, wonderful aroma. 

A gushing water fall of purple crashed into the aqua green ocean from rocky mountain coves to the left of the scene, rocky mountains like jagged needles of glassy rock reaching out to the heavens. At the foaming water of the bottom of the waterfall was a burst of colour, pale purple seeped into the aqua as if it were alive gradually fading to merge with the colour of the ocean, adding a lilac tint. 

From the bottom of the cliffs she could make out creatures. She looked closer, horses, the lilac of the fountain reflected on what would be a dazzling white mane and body. They drank calmly from the water there, about ten of them. As soon as Sarah began to watch them they abruptly ceased, and looked to the sky obviously spooked. Sarah expected them to run, but instead from their backs large white wings spread and gracefully they flew into the sky till the doorway could no longer show where they went. In the distance Sarah could make out what had spooked them, silver and blue scales shone blinding in the pale sun as it soared through the air. A creature which must have been about forty feet long, not even including the tail that was carried by the currents behind it as it flew. Reptile like, yet too majestic, too elegant, too magnificent, Sarah admitted, to ever be associated with snakes and lizards. A dragon Sarah thought and she surged with emotion, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. No fantasy novel she had read could ever prepare her for the sight. 

Tearing her eyes away she focused on the third doorway into a forest of weeping willows and glistening dew on bluebells. Ice frosted the leaves of the odd flower on the other wise dusty floor. Sarah could see the signs of winter snow in the forest. The scene was misty and only a few shady patches of light pierced through the dense cover of trees from above. In the hazy scene below the tree cover she saw through the giant trunks of the trees a small village. Nefar maybe? Sarah contemplated. 

As she stared at the wavering image she was reminded of the forest in the Labyrinth, where she had almost had her limbs ripped off by Fierys, until she was saved by.... she caught herself. She couldn't bear to think of her lost friend. Sarah's grief was broken rudely by a scream and her attention was brought to the doorway at the end of the crescent shaped wall. Edging over cautiously she soon regretted breaking her stare. 

All the other doorways had provided no sound, but from the last that piercing scream still emanated like a waking nightmare. This door was different to the others, it was completely dark, like an engulfing blanket mirrored only by sleep. The only colour was three white beams of light which ran across it's width like prison bars, preventing anyone from getting in, or out, she thought. The blackness seemed familiar, familiar like nightmares, nightmares of killing and hurting, familiar like a dark cloud, familiar like guilt and regret. She turned from it quickly. Four to go. 

The door next to it was nearly as gloomy, nearly. A barren wasteland stared out at her. It seemed to go on for ever, filled with bones and rocks on the grey sand. It was like a deserted war ground. In the sky above it vulture like creatures seemed to circle. Except these creatures in the distance sometimes looked oddly, human. Unconsciously she trembled. 

Although the next door again provided no sound, the scene was nonetheless alive with movement. The image burned red, everything seemed to be on fire. It was so hot, so hot, Sarah could feel her own skin start to burn as waves of warmth blasted at her. She stepped backwards. 

To her relief through the next door the images were more tranquil, and Sarah was provided a glimpse of a lake. Deer with dappled backs on their honey fur, drank from it along with rabbits and Sarah felt calm return. Skimming across the surface Sarah thought at first were dragonflies but as one hovered by the doorway she realised they were in fact fairies. Beautiful miniature people, but Sarah had learnt long ago that appearances can deceive. Past the fairies Sarah saw a large fox emerge from the woods, moving towards the oblivious rabbits. Sarah felt her stomach lurch as she realised it's intentions, but before the fox could move again a rabbit leapt at it, tearing at it's throat. The fox was immediately killed, blood spreading from it's limp neck and as calmly as before the rabbits began to drink from the blood. Sarah was shocked, but her attention was drawn back to a fairy which was teasing a deer by flying around it's head, silently laughing at it's distress. Sarah clicked. 

The last door. 

Her jaw dropped open slightly and her soft brown eyes began to water. She saw a busy city, filled with traffic jams and the hustle and bustle of people. Office blocks and the silent drill of roadworks. She recognised Central Park and normality. At least what she had come to think of as normality. She remembered last fall when she had taken Toby to the park and they'd had a picnic. 

Toby. 

She hadn't even thought about him, or the life she had left behind. Her scholarship, her parents' arguments, the life she had created for herself just didn't seem that important anymore. Standing here Sarah realised she wasn't quite sure where she belonged anymore, maybe she didn't belong anywhere. She'd thought of earth as her home but she never really believed it. 

Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her, before she could greet it the figure spoke, 

"Of all the places on your world New York City is the link. Pretty ironic don't you think?" 

Sarah sighed but didn't look away from the image in front of her trying to work out if she could see herself in that place anymore. "You know you and your brother have a really frustrating habit of sneaking up on people." She murmured. 

Christian chuckled, "Sorry, but you've been standing here staring for so long I wondered whether or not you were going to run through back to **that,**" His face was full of distaste as he stood next to her and gestured at Earth. He obviously wasn't fond of the place. 

"I never even knew," Sarah murmured glancing at the images in awe once more, "They're all so different." 

"That they are, the only thing they share is the same moon." 

"No one on Earth has a clue, God if they knew," She laughed in wonder at it all. But then quietened as she compared all the doorways in front of her to that of her own world's and spoke to no one in particular, "No, it's probably better they don't know." 

"Do you miss it?" Christian asked, all character dropped from his voice, replaced with caution. She could see him eyeing her hesitantly from the corner of her eye. 

Sarah swallowed, "It wouldn't matter if I did would it? You can't send me back can you?" That at least she'd figured out a while ago. 

He shook his head in regret, "We just can't take the risk travelling to other realms," 

"God," he groaned irritated, "I always seem to be having to apologise to you, but," the annoyance in his voice dropped, "I really am sorry." 

Sarah turned from her world and walked determinedly away from it turning at the bottom of the staircase to face him. "Don't be," She said a new strength in her voice. "Because I'm staying **and** I'm helping you." 

Christian grinned broadly, "Even after everything that happened, even after..." he trailed off. 

"Yes," Sarah enforced, "And even if I don't have this magic..." He went to protest but she silenced him with a glare, "...I'm still helping. My friends are dead and I owe it to them, to myself to avenge their deaths." 

She strode over to the last doorway, even though it made her stomach lurch and her heart thump in fear she stood in front of the door, the white of the beams playing fondly on her rich brown hair and making her face seem all the more pale and beautiful in it's moonlight caress. Her eyes were narrowed in hate, "It came from there didn't it? The thing that killed my friends? The thing from last night." 

"An Ombre," He corrected her. "I believe on your world the word is French for shadow or nightmare." 

Sarah nodded. "When I looked into it, it was like some kind of a nightmare, and they...my friends, they were trapped in there I had to get to them, I had to..." she realised she couldn't explain the panic that had filled her but Christian seemed to understand. 

"An ombre is a nightmare cloud, the whole ninth realm is full of them." He thought for a second, "It is I suppose a nightmare itself." He walked to join her staring into the darkness through the doorway and Sarah thought she could see him shake, "For centuries the ninth realm has been cut off from all the others. When there were no barriers horrors which killed races and almost destroyed worlds emerged from that world, either of their own will or by Mages who stupidly thought they could use the magic to defeat their enemies," He shook his head, "After too many had been killed and too much lost it was finally decided that the black magic was too evil, too powerful, too chaotic to ever be wielded or fought. So instead it was trapped by strong guards put up by the ancients, the most powerful of mages." he took a breath, "And so the guards stayed, none of the magic able to penetrate the shields to do any damage. The only time the magic could ever escape was whilst people slept, in their dreams, but dreams weren't reality so it held no threat." He exhaled bitterly. 

Sarah struggled to order her thoughts as he continued, "After a few hundred years a few races, the Nefarian and Fae to name but a few, became inventive in their punishments for traitors and criminals. Death being too easy a punishment and no other torture awful enough it was decided that the most evil of individuals should be imprisoned in the ninth realm to be subjected to the horrors and hell there." 

Christian's handsome face held traces of regret of foolish decisions and too late realised ignorance. 

"But?" Sarah egged him on to continue his story. 

"Many years ago there was a Fae Lord, who attempted to other throw the Fae King and sacrifice him to the Gods so that he could take his place. He almost succeeded, kiilling many who opposed him and enslaving others in the process. The King decided that his fate would be to be imprisoned in the ninth realm for all eternity." He sighed, "But then about fifty earth years later Fae all over this realm received harrowing nightmares which felt real until the sufferer awoke. Somehow the Fae Lord had learnt how to use the magic of the black Kingdom and was visiting the Fae through nightmares." the bitterness returned to Christian's voice, "Again it was thought that these were dreams, they posed no real danger, they weren't real." 

His hands spoke as well now so he could enhance the importance of his words, "But the **emotion** was real, the **fear** people felt was real, **very** **real**. That was enough for the Fae Lord to materialise the black magic in our realm to seek his revenge. All Fae were turned into Goblins, except the present King. All links were broken off with this realm to the others. Trolls, fairies, beasts became stranded here to wander the Labyrinth the only link still alive was to the fifth realm but all magic was 'supposedly' dead there anyway." 

Everything clicked into place for Sarah as she remembered what Nathaniel had told her, "So Jareth used magic from my world so that he could break the links and free the Labyrinth," 

He looked at her curiously, "Nathaniel." She explained and he grinned. Sarah realised now hearing Christian speak that he too respected Jareth for what he had done, admired him for it even. I wonder if they knew how much fun he had doing it? She scowled. How much fun he had torturing people, scaring the inhabitants of his Kingdom. Surely there was a better way than taking innocent children and laying the blame on their guardians? He could have just asked, she thought, instead of trying to convince her that he was going to turn her baby brother into a Goblin. 

"I take it that this Lord is trying again then, to destroy your Kingdom I mean?" 

Christian nodded solemnly. 

"Can't you just put up guards again? Wouldn't that keep this guy in?" She suggested hopefully, 

"Rugar, his name's Rugar," Disgust filled Christian's face , "And no we can't, It's not that easy. This time he's broken into other realms possessing any magical being he can get his hands on so that all they want to do is destroy the Fae. Not just the predators like the basilisks, sepelions and centaurs, but griffins, dragons and winged horses too. We've put up guards but sometimes even they're not strong enough to keep them in. And the Ombres, they've been coming for half a year now, taking people's souls. About a thousand Fae have been taken now." 

"Can't you go there?" Sarah interrupted, "To the ninth realm and kill this Rugar?" 

Christian shook his head profusely, "All we can do is defend ourselves. He's put up stronger guards than we could have ever imagined, things can get out but nothing can get in. We lost five of our best Mages trying to get through." He sighed exasperated, "But Rugar knows our magic too well, God he is Fae for crying out loud. Before we can attempt another passing we need more people with talent, and something new, a new type of magic, which could be more powerful than Fae. All the other magics will be too weak, too easy to predict, save one," 

As he looked at her, hope on his face she finally understood, and her stomach sank as Sarah realised what he was asking of her. But what if his faith was misplaced? It was such a responsibility. "I want to help you 

Christian I really do, but what if I can't?" 

"Sarah!" There was bafflement in his voice, "Don't you know what you did last night, you destroyed that Ombre without even trying. You just walked through some of my most powerful guards to get into here. I don't know why you won't believe me Sarah but you've got magic, it may be wild and chaotic but hell you've got it and you **can **help us Sarah. You **can** avenge your friends' deaths." 

Christian moved towards her, his blue eyes wide with energy, a broad smile on his face. He took her hands in his and lead her away. "Come on we better go, Jareth'll go crazy if he discovers you in here. Hell he'll go crazy if he discovers me, his own brother, in here without his permission." 

Sarah laughed, then bit her lip timidly, his face was so warm, so inviting. A full, generous mouth, warm ivory skin and his eyes were just stunning especially when they sparkled with hope like they did now. Sarah felt so full with energy and goals, her senses seem to flow after they had been cold and hard for so many years. She remembered who she was now. She was Sarah Williams and in the wake of such tragedy she felt like she belonged, she felt like her life had meaning, purpose. Her brown eyes regarded Christian's inquisitively and he met her stare his grin softening as he looked at her. His hands were tight around hers as she gazed up at him, she felt so comfortable in his arms. 

"Thank you." She said quietly. 

"For what?" he asked puzzled. 

"I don't think I could tell you why, I just feel I have to." That same adorable, lop sided grin returned to his face. 

When he finally reluctantly let her hands go she realised he had transported them to the castle grounds by the stables. 

"Sorry," he apologised, "Duty calls." and he mounted a chestnut Arab that had just been lead out to him by a young girl, a stable hand. "Feel free to explore the gardens," He said once he had positioned himself on his mount. Sarah stepped back as he coaxed the Arab away from her. After a few paces he turned to look at her grinning, "And I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," 

Sarah frowned, "What on earth for?" 

"Lessons of course." then before she had a chance to reply he kicked his heels into the horse's side and raced off into the distance, leaving a bewildered Sarah to stare after him. 

* * * * * 

Sarah was glad she had taken up Christian's suggestion to explore the castle grounds. Deceptive, like many things in the Labyrinth, they were much larger than the eye assumed. The gardens which immediately surrounded the castle were bordered by well kept plants and flowers, but she discovered that amidst that were several gates. Intrigued by a gate covered in ivy and white blossoms Sarah tried the lock but it wouldn't open. Glad she had worn boots and breeches rather than a dress she clambered inelegantly over it. 

Jumping down the otherside the ground beneath her feet was soft with pale green glass covered in snowdrops and daisies. A tree with a thick trunk covered in pale green moss dropped white petals from the flowers in it's leaves. The petals came to glide on a small pond below covered in lily pads. The water sparkled as it reflected the sun's rays. The air was sharp and fragrant and Sarah inhaled deeply her senses reeling. Several trees like that overhanging the pond, but not as big, were growing from the ground around the pond masking all that was behind it, rendering the spot around the pond secluded. 

A secret paradise, she decided. 

The suns rays were hot and relaxing and Sarah sighed contentedly. She spied a clear spot of flat grass near to the pond where the rays shone. Settling down in it she lay back, basking in the golden sunlight. 

Closing her eyes she tried to doze for a bit and succeeded until something landed on her chest, flicking her eyes open abruptly she found herself face to face with glowing emerald irises. 

She sat up in shock and the thing on her chest landed on the grass flapping wings to descend gently. Her intruder was no bigger then her hand and shone a sparkling white silver in the light, fur glistening. It was the weirdest mix of creatures she had seen. 

The small animal sat looking at her, a small snout with short whiskers and large emerald eyes covered in snow white fur, it was almost like a miniature cat except that from it's back spread wings as thin as lace, pale emerald green glittering and where a fluffy white tail should be was a long thin green one, almost reptilian with a pointed arrowed end. 

The creature couldn't seem to decide if it's was feline or cold blooded, like it was stuck between worlds never really belonging, her expression softened fondly. 

It sat on it's hindquarters and looked somewhat miffed as to why it had been so abruptly thrown off. Giving out something between a mewl and a squeak it bounded towards Sarah who sat up and it rubbed it's head against her arm. The creature seemed to be purring. 

"I'm sorry," Sarah said her voice gentle, "You just scared me that's all." 

The cat/dragon squeaked in agreement. Using her freehand she stroked it's soft fur and it purred louder in agreement. Chuckling to herself she lay back resting on her elbows looking out over the pond, expecting the cat/dragon to run off, but instead the creature jumped, or flew rather onto her lap. 

"All alone are you?" Sarah sighed, "I wouldn't worry about it I'm pretty much alone here too," The creature nestled into her lap curling into a ball, it's arrow tail resting on it's pale fur. "I think I'll call you Snowdrop," Sarah said as she stroked it's chin, Snowdrop squeaked, "Sorry," Sarah said, "I never was that good at thinking of names." But Snowdrop had already fallen asleep. 

Sarah sat there thinking for a while, the only noise being Snowdrop's soft purr. Interrupting the peace her stomach growled loudly, the animal woke with a start, perturbed disturbed from it's slumber. 

"Sorry, I guess I haven't eaten in a while, but I really would hate to leave here..." She said regretfully. 

Sarah looked up, at the white blossom tree thoughtfully. In between the white flowers she could make out something red. Moving a reluctant Snowdrop she investigated further and discovered that within the blossom of the tree were bright, red shining apples. She looked down Snowdrop was at her feet grumbling disagreeably as Sarah studied the fruit to check it was all right. 

"Okay I know I didn't have much luck the last time I ate something here, but Christian would have warned me if there was anything I needed to watch out for." 

Snowdrop still grumbled. Dismissing the creature's protests Sarah opened her mouth and took a bite. But when she brought her jaw together she tasted only air. The apple had crumbled into dust which slipped through the gaps in her fingers. 

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." A voice tutted, "You really should take some lessons in manners." The voice was cold yet aloof, only one person who could master that. She wiped her hands together so that the remaining bits of dust fell to her feet. Hearing the voice Snowdrop shot away from her feet and out of sight. Sarah didn't blame the creature. 

She took a deep breath and told Jareth what she had told his brother, but with much more venom in her voice this time. 

"You're the one who should learn some manners and stop sneaking up on people." 

"Really?" He said, sardonic amusement in his voice, and Sarah looked up at him. Mistake. She caught her breath in her throat. Why did he always have this affect on her? She thought with frustration. A long silver/grey embroidered jacket stretched to his feet and underneath that he wore a white shirt and black breeches with knee boots. Peculiarly his hair was not wild and free this time, instead it was tied back, only a few wisps allowed freedom at the front, serving to enhance his sculpted face and the mismatched eyes that danced in the sunlight. 

Sarah struggled to continue to act as aloof as him,and prayed he didn't notice the effect he had on her. 

He cocked his head like he always did when he was going to be sarcastic and undermine her, "I didn't know saving someone's life was called sneaking up on someone." 

Sarah frowned, "What?" 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, she found herself growing red. Jareth clicked his fingers. A red apple appeared in his right palm, reaching to the left side of his belt with his other hand he brought out a dagger and promptly slit the apple in two. Inside, it was rotten and foul, Sarah pulled a face completely disgusted. 

"You'd be dead before you'd even swallowed," He stated, contempt for her foolishness ringing in his voice as he closed his palm crushing the two apple halves into dust, then replaced the dagger at his side. "I think that's the third time I've saved your life, am I not mistaken?" He sneered, obviously satisfied. Sarah huffed and shook her head completely baffled. For a second last night she thought she'd glimpsed...No he was as cold and cruel as ever, but by God she could be cruel too. 

"Why exactly did you bother saving me if you detest me so much? If I'm such a nuisance? It doesn't make sense," She raised her eyebrows questioningly trying to mimic his amused self assurance. The King's eyes narrowed, "I remember you telling me that you were cruel. But you know what Jareth, you don't seem half as in control as you were two years ago, you seem almost..." Sarah moistened her lips, "Powerless." 

Jareth smiled, the left half of his thin lips curved into a sneer, "Don't try my patience Sarah, You're no match for me." 

Sarah crossed her arms, "I don't intend on being a match for you, because this time we're on the same team, this time you need me." 

His face dropped, and she could see him start to shake ever so slightly in barely contained rage. 

"Christian told me, not just about what's happening now, and not just why **your **kingdom needs me." Her features narrowed and she lost her composure, "You lied to me, the whole time I was here. I can't understand how a King, how someone that people need to rely on could ever be so cruel, so conceited. Who could torture innocent people and...." 

He interrupted her laughing insanely, "Innocent!" he cried, "Please Sarah you are hardly innocent. You are just as cruel as me," He spat with fury, "**You **were the one who called for your own baby brother to be taken away. **You **were the spoilt little child who argued constantly with her parents." Each time he spoke it was like a dagger in he heart, "**You** were the one who forgot about the friends who helped you, I reordered time Sarah but it still didn't meet your expectations. Because nothing's ever good enough for Sarah Williams is it? You hurt all those around you and throw everything back in their faces." Jareth's outburst left Sarah standing there stunned, she'd never seen him lose so control like this before. So much passion, so much hate, she tried to still her thumping heart. 

Holding back tears which ached in the back of her throat she spoke quietly but still pointedly. "Why does it matter if I'm cruel to you Jareth. Why should you care?" 

He sighed and spoke coolly now hands resting comfortably as he folded them behind his back, "You may have grown older Sarah but not wiser." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she cried. "Why can't you just admit that you might just need my help? Or does it hurt your pride too much?" 

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat and calm down," He pinched the bridge of his aquiline nose, his tone patronising. It was as if he was speaking to a small child, Sarah finally lost it. 

"

Calm down?" She shouted, "Calm down? You treat me like a child yo-" 

He moved forward quickly and grabbed her by her arms, his leather gloved fingers pinching in at her skin. She gasped. 

"You assume too much," His pale face was dangerously close to hers and he spoke in harsh whisper, "I never once told you that I was going to turn your baby brother into a goblin, I have never attempted to hurt you or kill you, and I've never said that I didn't need your help." He never once tore his eyes from her. He seemed to be searching her eyes for something. 

"You are a child Sarah, still a child and the only reason I don't want you here is that children shouldn't be involved in the wars of adults. I couldn't care what your opinion is of me. If my kingdom can be saved by using your magic than I don't' care that it came from a spoilt child." He gritted his teeth, "I will use, exploit and manipulate anything I can as long as I win. So don't think for a second that I am not as cruel as I seemed to you once." He shook her as he spoke and she was powerless. 

Sarah huffed in disbelief and wrenched herself free from his grip and massaged where his hands had been. 

"How can I believe anything you tell me? You might like intimidating people and making them cower before you Jareth but it's all just a lie. You only frightened me because I was taken in by your tricks. You **made** me think you were turning my baby brother into a goblin. You **made** me think I destroyed the Labyrinth, when really you were just trying to save your kingdom and serve your own needs." 

"Sarah how easily you forget," he raised elegant brows, "I was only frightening because you wished me to be, only dashing because you required me to be. I always put your needs, your desires before my own." 

The tension was almost electric between them now, so alive, so on fire that Sarah feared it would burn her. 

He moved closer to her now and she was frozen to the spot as he circled her like a lion did his prey, his silver coat flowing behind him, hands crossed behind his back. "You are just as cruel as me Sarah, but you can also be just as generous. That's why you help my brother, not just out of guilt." He snorted amused, "You've convinced yourself for so long now little girl that you don't need your dreams and that you're old and wise," He paused, "But you have a long way to go yet." 

Sarah lifted her stubborn chin, "Well what about everyone else who travelled through the Labyrinth? Did you give them all their dreams?" 

"No other human ever wished anyone away, you were the only one. I had never expected a human to, elves and sprites on the other hand maybe...." he shrugged. 

She wasn't sure if that was a criticism of her or not, but still what was he saying, was he saying that... 

Sarah stood dumbfounded, "But then how...." 

He moved to whisper in her left ear, "Human imagination. Their fantasies, their desires, their dreams rescued my Kingdom." His breath tickled her neck as he sighed and she shivered, "Your dreams used to be so bright Sarah so full of life. All that's left is the shell of the girl who solved my Labyrinth." His hand moved to her left hip and she felt her senses come alive, her heart thumped and her breaths were short. "I watched you for so long but you never saw me, so wrapped up in your own world," There was fond recollection in his voice, "But you disappointed me Sarah," he quickly moved away from her, his hand dropping from her side and Sarah's body ached to feel him again, she couldn't seem to think straight. What was he trying to tell her? God how could she have been so blind? 

He moved to lean against the large trunk of the white blossom tree, Sarah's eyes followed him. "But what's done is done." 

He sighed. "You're right Sarah I am cruel and self serving, not good traits for a King but I **am** King and I have a responsibility. A duty that I will always fulfil. And I am always fair and I always play by the rules." 

Sarah tensed, sensing the ulterior meaning in his voice. 

"And I believe in an eye for an eye. Rugar needs to be killed soon otherwise not just my world but yours too will be destroyed. Think what you will, that I do it for my pride or that I do this out of care for my subjects, the fact is your opinion of me doesn't matter," he crossed his arms across his chest, "You'll need to put aside your problems with me because," He smiled satisfied, "You need me too." 

Sarah laughed, "How did you work that out?" 

Jareth sneered knowingly his face narrowed in resentment, "I know you'll sooner give up everything then see my **dear brother** die and my Kingdom destroyed. You want to save it just as much as I do, maybe more," he scoffed, "Afterall I am, what was it you said," He cocked his head, "Cruel and selfish." 

He shrugged again, his silver jacket glinting in the sunlight, "I might as well live up to your expectations." 

Shadows deepened over the whole of the willow tree obscuring him from view as he stepped backwards and disappeared. 

Sarah couldn't find anything to say. 


	8. Part 8

* * * * 

The Same Moon   
  
Chapter 8 

* * * * *

A few hours of thinking later Sarah reached the castle gardens hot, sweaty and tired. The suns rays were boiling now and heat lines blurred everything in the distance. The left sleeve of her shirt was also ripped where she'd caught it climbing over that gate, too angry to be careful. Damn you Jareth, why do you have to complicate everything? She'd had so many things ordered in her head, she was so comfortable with Christian but now....why did he have to send her world spinning again?

Fanning herself with her hand she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Behind her she heard several pairs of hooves cantering towards her. A black mare, a chestnut Arab and a beautiful white Lipazzaner horse rode over to the stables. Upon the black mare she recognised Galen, the chestnut Arab belonged to Christian and the Lipazzaner to Alanna. At the last minute Nathaniel spotted her and smiled and turned trotting his horse over to where Sarah was standing. 

He looked her up and down eyebrows raised quizzically. "What happened to you?" 

Sarah realised she must look quite a mess; hot and sweaty with torn clothing. "Don't ask." She replied. 

Nathaniel nodded and chuckled as he dismounted swiftly. She had a sinking feeling in her gut that he was going to bring up the subject of last night and braced herself. 

"Have you seen Jareth?" He asked, squinting in the sunlight the rays highlighting the short hairs of his jet black goatee. Sarah tensed. 

"Not for a while, I don't know where he is." 

Nathaniel rubbed his hands together, Sarah saw that he wore brown fingerless gloves to match his breeches. "Damn," he muttered. "Never bloody well around when you need him, never bloody well around at all." 

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, trying to get off the subject of Jareth. 

He gathered the reins of his horse and began to lead the animal in the direction of the stables, Sarah walking with him. He looked at her cautiously for a second as if deciding whether or not to trust her. After a while he rubbed his lips together before speaking, 

"A break in the guards, a village in the I'enti hills has almost been destroyed. We've just been there now trying to salvage what we can but...." he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. A defeated and lost gesture. 

Sarah said nothing. What could she say? Christian had said that this had been going on for over six months... Yet Nathaniel's usually smooth expressions looked troubled. Even last night with the Ombre he had looked calm and suave. 

"But that's not the problem," He continued, "The guards that we put up there weren't broken from the outside. The break was made from **within** this realm." 

Sarah understood his concern. He continued to shake his head, although still immaculately dressed Nathaniel was worn out. 

"By Sirah if we didn't already have enough problems. Now we've got to look for a traitor, damn," he cursed; his face a vision of anger and annoyance. Sarah still said nothing. When they reached the stable doors Alanna and Christian greeted them. They were leant against a fence which outlined the paddock of the stables, their horses grazed in the open grass being tended to by stable hands. Both looked as exhausted as Nathaniel. Christian was perched on a lower part of the fence, elbows on his knees thinking. 

The white Lipazzaner trotted over to greet Sarah, snorting through it's nostrils. Sarah smiled, "Hello there beautiful," She greeted as the horse nudged Sarah with it's nose and she stroked it gently, smiling. The horse was so beautiful, it reminded her of the winged horses she had seen before. It's energy contrasted greatly to the weariness of it's rider. 

"She hasn't seen him." Nathaniel said leading the black mare to the furthest stable where it was taken by a hand. From his right pocket he drew out something long and white and placed it in his mouth. With a click of his finger it lit, and the cigarette smoke made thick circles which trailed into the distance in the humid air. He took a deep puff and leant against a stable door. 

He took the cigarette out of his mouth, balancing it elegantly between two fingers. 

"Well we haven't really got a chance of finding out who it is let alone proving it," Nathaniel scoffed, "So the easiest thing to do is set up some traps." 

Alanna stretched her arms and breathed deeply, "I'll get on to it now." she said wearily. She had been sitting on the fence next to Christian, but she got up slowly obviously exhausted. Her red hair was limp and straight where it had been wavy and her complexion was pale. 

Christian suddenly became animated and stood to pull Alanna back from magicking herself away, a look of tender concern on his face. 

"Ali you're sleeping okay and I don't want to hear any arguments. I'll find Arram and send him." 

Alanna didn't protest, instead she just massaged a temple, "I'll go find him now." 

Nathaniel straightened from his poise and dropped his cigarette on the floor putting it out with a stamp of a heavily booted foot. "No you won't you'll sleep. Christian'll find him," he took the half asleep Alanna by her arm, and lead her towards the castle, "I'll see you at dinner tonight Sarah." he said over his shoulder. Sarah nodded still meeting the affections of the white horse. 

"His name's Aramis," Christian gave the horse a pat on it's side and the horse swished it's tail appreciatively. 

"He's gorgeous," Sarah said still stroking his nose. At the other end of the paddock a group of horses were being lead in, noticing them Aramis snorted and galloped over to greet them all, soon mixing within the head with neighs of acknowledgement. 

"Nice walk?" Christian asked. 

Sarah bit her lip, "Great." 

He nodded nervously both not sure of what to say. Christian broke the awkwardness, "I better go find Arram, but I'd be honoured if you'd escort me to dinner tonight." he smiled and raised his eyebrows flirtatiously. 

Sarah grinned, "Of course I will." 

"See you tonight then." He said exhilarated and then whistled sharply, his mount cantered over. 

They said their goodbyes and Sarah was once again left alone. Thrusting her hands in her pockets she ambled in the direction of the castle, and couldn't help but smile. The front entrance of the castle was surrounded by guards and Sarah recognised a lot of disproving faces from the banquet so quietly slipped around the back of the building looking for another entrance. Around the corner of a turret she heard the muttering of angry voices, slowly she peered behind it to see Lord Merrin and Arram engaged in what looked to be like very heavy discussion. Merrin was flailing his arms in the air eagerly trying to tell Arram something. 

The serious man stood, a thoughtful look on his face. He wore a black jacket, white shirt and grey breeches making him look as moody and sombre as he was when Sarah first met him. He was expressionless as usual, his face impossible to read. Always calculating always thinking, it made her shake. 

Intrigued Sarah hid around the other side of the turret bracing her back against the wall out of view and strained her hearing to listen to their discussion. Easing her breathing so that all she could hear were the voices she listened. 

"Merrin you truly are stupid if you even contemplate such things." The voice was bland and condoning, sending shivers down her spine. 

"Arram my dear boy the King isn't the man he used to be, he is withdrawn and cold, he barely takes part in matters of the realm. The throne is prime for the taking." 

That dirty little sneak. Sarah knew he was underhanded and greedy as soon as she met hmi. Even this far away from him he made her flesh crawl. 

"And you know this how? Many have tried to reckon with Jareth, Merrin. Most of them now are dead or scurrying around here as mice." 

"Yes," Merrin urged greed ringing in his voice, "But the King has a weakness once more, Can't you see how his cold facade has broken once again," 

Arram snorted thinking whilst Merrin pushed on, "We'd be doing him a favour. You know how much the King resents his responsibility." 

"Merrin you underestimate Jareth's popularity." 

"Popularity won't have anything to do with it Arram all I ask is tha-" 

The voices trailed off as Merrin lead Arram away. Damn Sarah cursed. As soon as she thought they were far enough away, she dared to look around but didn't have a clue what they were talking about, eventually they disappeared out of view and Sarah frowned. So Arram was the traitor. But how was she going to prove it? Arram was a powerful sorcerer, it was her word against his, she needed more proof before she said anything and Arram hadn't agreed with Merrin yet, he was just listening. But who else could it be?

Christian would probably believe her and go mad at the man. Afterall it was plausible after his attitude at the banquet. But if she wasn't right...she couldn't take the risk until she had hard evidence. Anyway they were putting up traps and would soon catch him if it was Arram wouldn't they? Maybe she should confide in someone else. Nathaniel maybe, he seemed understanding and trustworthy as well as pretty level headed. 

Well who else could she tell? Jareth? She laughed bitterly, Jareth trustworthy? Never she thought with a scowl, never. 

* * * * *

Later that night as Sarah was walking along another castle corridor cursing their similarity, Sarah felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. 

"This area is off limits to guests." the woman drawled. Marie. Sarah scowled, the older woman smiled sweetly. Her black hair was twisted up in an elegant knot and she wore a rose coloured dress which hugged her hips and swept daringly low at the woman's breasts. Although she looked as stunning as ever she looked quite flustered and obviously was annoyed at Sarah's presence. Something within the girls soul began to sink with dread. Marie's hands were covered in elbow length silk gloves and she looked at Sarah with disgust. 

When Sarah had dressed she had been pleased with her appearance; a pale yellow cotton dress which flattered her hair and skin tones as well as her figure. Simple but effective she had thought. But compared to Marie she was nothing. 

"I was told I could find Nathaniel in his quarters which were in this direction." Sarah replied coolly, not about to let this woman intimidate her. 

"Well you were told wrong, **dear**." Marie fluttered her eyelids in contempt then a cruel smile tainted her features, "Only the King's quarters are found in this direction and he's rather tired after my visit and won't appreciate young girls making a lot of noise. So if you wouldn't mind leaving." Marie almost purred and raised a painted eyebrow waiting for Sarah's reaction. 

Sarah swallowed, hard. She wasn't stupid , she knew what Marie meant. Something shattered inside her and she was overcome with rage. It took all of her willpower to stop shaking and keep calm. Marie toyed with the silk gloves on her hands, smiling at her with dark red lips. She continued to look down her nose at Sarah, enjoying the reaction she had provoked. 

"Not at all." Sarah said trying to hold back angry tears of betrayal. She didn't know why she was mad. But still she couldn't hold back the rage. 

With despising eyes the woman looked her up and down, "Nice meeting you again Serena." Marie said in 

mock pleasance. 

"It's Sarah." She replied icily and trembling the whole way she walked down the opposite case of stairs, muffling sobs under her hand. 

"Sarah!" A concerned voice which she dubbed as Christian called after her. Couldn't she just get some peace? Swallowing her tears and rubbing her face, she tried to compose herself to look as if she hadn't been crying. Raking a hand through her dishevelled curls Sarah attempted to look presentable, she didn't want to fuel Marie's satisfaction anymore. Sniffing a few times and waiting for her heartbeat to slow she turned up the stairs attempting to look aloof and confident.

She gasped and dropped the whole facade when she realised the concerned voice belonged to Jareth. He wore the same clothes as earlier except minus the long silver jacket. Marie stood at his side, her eyes narrowed in spite. But Jareth didn't even acknowledge the scornful woman's presence and stepped towards Sarah his expression soft with something that looked like amusement. Sarah stood expressionless trying to ignore the daggers that Marie shot her. 

"I think you'll find the dinner hall is in the opposite direction." 

Sarah looked up at the grandfather clock which chimed in the corner of the hallway. It was seven o'clock already. She nodded and tried to keep her face blank. Jareth smiled, his top lip curling to reveal his perfect, almost predator like teeth. She couldn't look at him anymore without wanting to shout or hit him or do something, she wasn't sure what, so dropped her head. 

"I could accompany you If you were confused about where you were going?" He raised his arched eyebrows suggestively and seemed to be enjoying her discomfort. 

Sarah stuttered before she was able to get her words out, "I'm sorry but I can't," she replied and managed to prevent her voice from breaking, but it was nonetheless quiet. Jareth regarded her suspiciously when he didn't receive a sarcastic remark or pithy comment. 

"I've already said I'd meet Christian." 

Marie interrupted. Her self assurance had left her and she seemed eager to break the King's attentions from the young girl, "She's got plans Jareth, come on let's go." 

But Jareth continued to ignore her, instead his eyes darkened and his expression hardened for a brief moment, before he smiled once more assured and confident as usual. Sarah couldn't work out whether or not he was baiting her or really did want to accompany her. 

"I'm sure Christian won't mind." 

Sarah bit her bottom lip, was there no way she could escape? She kept on avoiding his eyes which looked at her curiously trying to work out the change in temperament, "I'd better go explain it to him then." 

"Don't bother I'm sure you'll go explain for us won't you Marie? As you're so eager to leave." 

Marie scowled even more, and stormed past Sarah spite ringing in her eyes. Jareth waited until the angry tap of heels on the staircase disappeared before he moved. 

He held out his arm and raised his eyebrows, teasing her again. But Sarah said nothing and merely accepted it, Jareth's expression dropped as he tried to read her face. As they walked she continued to look at the floor, hoping he wouldn't speak. No such luck. 

"Where were you running off to in such a hurry?" He asked his cultured tones trying to hide his interest at her strange behaviour. 

"I told you. I had to meet Christian." she replied bluntly. For a second he thought he could feel her shaking but the corridors of the castle were draughty as the sun set in the evening and few fires had been lit. The cold probably he thought. He looked at her face again, it was still emotionless. Sarah ached for some distraction but the corridor attaching the King's quarters to the rest of the castle was empty. Jareth flicked his wrist and a controlled fire started burning in the corner, quickly warming them. He waited for a reaction from her. Nothing, not even a flicker from her usually stubborn and strong willed eyes. 

"Funny, There was a hint of mockery in his voice, And I always thought his quarters were at the bottom of the stairs?" Undermining her yet again. 

"He's not in his quarters at the moment," She replied, not rising to the bait. 

"Really?" Jareth said icily, "And how would you know that?" He sneered, "I was always under the impression that Christian went for blondes." 

"Well at least he doesn't go for dark haired sluts," Sarah said coolly, trying not to betray what she really felt. 

Jareth stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the deserted throne room, and Sarah looked up to see his nostrils flare. Quickly she stepped backwards pulling her arm roughly from his. He raised his defined chin, and finally some emotion appeared on Sarah's face. Anger, pure anger. 

"You shouldn't be ashamed Jareth. You and Marie are both made for eachother. You're both cruel, manipulative, underhanded, and you're both complete liars." Her bottom lip trembled and he could see tears start to well in her eyes. Jareth remained surprisingly cool and serious. 

"Sarah, after all my lessons and you still haven't learned one of the most important things," He grabbed her arm pulling her roughly towards him till she was forced to look into his hard eyes. She couldn't seem to be able to breathe anymore. Her breasts were squashed against his firm chest and she could feel him breathing heavily before he spoke. 

"Things. aren't. always. as they. seem." He spat each word his face filled with fury, eyes narrowed, lips thin, face cold. The material of his shirt was smooth under her palm and she couldn't help but cling onto the cloth and cling onto him. Sarah refused to admit that the feeling washing over her was that of relief. 

His hot breath was urgent against her cheek, insistent almost as he again seemed to be searching her eyes looking for a reaction. Pupils darting backwards and forwards as they studied hers. The rest of his face was blank except for his eyes which were filled with something she had glimpsed only once before. 

Desperation, she thought with a shock, that same desperation so many years ago it seemed now. 

When he had offered her her dreams, her desires. 

*Just fear me, love me and I will be your slave.* 

And she had refused him, refused everything he had given her. 

*I ask for so little.* 

And she had said no. In her story he was the villain in the end, always the villain. But this was no story, this was real life. 

She remembered his eyes then, they had haunted so many dreams and nightmares since. 

His eyes pleading with her, trying to get a selfish fifteen year old teenager to see. 

They pleaded with her once again. Tears fell freely now, rolling down her pure white cheeks in slow motion, accompanied by silent, bitter sobs. As they crashed onto the hard stone floor below they were the only sound in the room. 

She hadn't even thought about what he had wanted, his dreams his desires. He was right she was a selfish bitch, who cared about no one but herself. 

Oh God she thought, I said no. 

The realisation was like a dagger in her heart. 

Is that what she'd done to him? Is that what it felt like to him when she'd refused him? Nightmares made sense now as the tears continued to fall. 

And before she even knew what was happening his lips were pressed against hers like an electric shock and she was rendered helpless in his stifling grip. His fingers were around her back pressed tightly, possessively into her skin. 

Paralysed. 

Sarah felt an intensity she'd never felt before, an aching longing. A feeling...that was it. Not just sensation, but emotion. Emotion so strong it left her trembling. His fierce kiss began to bruise into her lips so that blood began to pound but not for a second did she want to break the feeling. Sarah wrapped her shaking hands around his neck and clung to him. Then her hands were in his hair, on his cool skin which with it's iciness set her skin on fire, simultaneously his hands smoothed over her back and his tender yet still fiercely possessive caress left her aching for more. 

She'd been kissed before, but nothing could compare to this. 

He pushed her further into him, his lips still on hers his tongue in her mouth. Every part of Sarah's body seemed to be touching Jareth's. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, threatening to escape at any second and she found herself feeling weak. 

And scared but at the same time excited. 

In control, but at the same time so utterly.... 

.....Powerless. 

Abruptly Jareth stepped back and Sarah almost fell over. Her heart still pounded in her ears and breaths were still coming up short. With a shaking hand she brushed her brown locks back out of her face. Looking up Sarah wasn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't this. 

Jareth stood regarding her with casual disinterest, leant against a stone column of the throne room, one hand on his chin, the other tapping rhythmically on his elbow. How could he one minute be filled with such emotion, then the next be so cool? Sarah failed to note the fact that Jareth was not toying with her this time, merely, retreating. She suddenly felt really angry, he had managed to manipulate her, again. 

She wasn't sure how long they both stood there saying nothing. Sarah spoke in a hushed whisper of indignation, "How dare you?" 

Interest suddenly sparkled in his eyes and he smiled, "Sarah," a tongue skimmed across pointed teeth, "I dare...." he leisurely sauntered towards her. "You really are fetching when you're angry." He caressed her cheek with a gloved hand and a thoughtful, intelligent expression, eyes so ageless they could intimidate almost anybody. 

Sarah shook, trying to work out if she had glimpsed such vulnerability on such a composed face mere seconds before and familiar hate or some other strong emotion was back. Old habits die hard, she thought. She had spent so many years hating him and wanting him at the same time, and now faced with the truth, who really was the cruel one, she was having trouble trying to remember who exactly was the enemy. Was she meant to hate him or love him? She couldn't remember, maybe both. 

Breathing now even and body now still, she looked him straight in the eyes and reached for the hand that held her cheek in it's firm grip. Gently she removed it from her face. The King didn't protest and dropped it to his side. 

Suddenly his head darted away, a flicker of movement to focus on a place behind her. Sarah narrowed her eyes and turned, frustrated that she had been so close to reaching something which was now so far from her grasp. She turned to see what had drawn his attention and saw nothing. She studied his face again, he still seemed to see something she couldn't. Nonplussed she frowned, 

"Wha-" Abruptly leather covered her mouth before she could speak and almost smothered her. He brought a finger slowly to his thin lips and focused his features as if he was trying to listen to something she couldn't hear, for a second he almost looked scared. In a practiced swift movement he twirled the fingers by his lips producing a crystal ball, then, face still concentrating, he threw it into the air and momentarily Sarah's head ached as a bright light filled her eyes. 

Upon opening them she realised they were no longer in the throne room, but instead standing on the middle of marble steps in between rows of shelves which had been knocked over, throwing books about the room. She recognised the room of her earlier exploration, but it was now completely wrecked. As if a hurricane had swept through the castle, she mused....and then frantic eyes suddenly became alert as Sarah noticed the way wispy strands around Jareth's face were blowing wildly and that her dress was whipping in a strong current of wind. Jareth withdrew his hand slowly from her mouth. His face was twisted bitterly but Sarah was still at a loss. 

The current of the wind was powerful and whenever Sarah opened her mouth to breathe or speak it stole her breath. A large gust almost knocked her off her feet, before Jareth steadied her and moved her to where she could brace herself against a half standing book case, holding her tightly. He still wasn't looking at her, focused rage was on his face instead as he flared his nostrils. Sarah brushed her hair out of her face and squinted as the wind tried to strip her eyes of any moisture. She finally was able to see and immediately wished she couldn't. The former marbled green floor was cracked in jagged, torn scratches along the shiny surface still shaking angrily like some kind of earthquake. All of the doorways on the crescent curved wall were dark black, as if they had been shut, except for the last. The luminous white beams she remembered no longer barred the door. 

Oh crap, Sarah thought. 

A wind, like a vacuum seemed to be drawing everything into it's dark clutches. books, chairs, fragments of stone.....people. Some clutched at cases like Sarah, trying to avoid the wind which threatened to drag them into the hole which pulsated in inevitable doom. Sarah watched as the final person, a woman who clutched to the bottom stair lost her grip and was dragged into the murky depths of the ninth realm, screaming from the bottom of her lungs, hands flailing madly. Glassy eyes met Sarah's for a brief second before she was engulfed by the looming darkness. Jareth's arms tightened around Sarah's small frame, his face was still twisted menacingly, the scarce light making him look more terrifying and threatening then usual. 

Abruptly the wind stopped and the room calmed, floating objects collapsed to the floor and the screams ceased. The black hole still seemed to loom, jeering at Sarah. Suddenly out of it's darkness somebody stepped. Sarah had thought that once she had been able to put a face to the evil that the Labyrinth faced then it would seem all the more beatable, not as dangerous as the depths of an empty ombre. 

She was horribly, horribly wrong. 

"Jareth!" A singsong voice, insanely amused called, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" 

He was about six foot, a shaved head of black stubble which covered his face as well as his scalp, a face which even when clean would look grubby Sarah thought. High cheekbones of the Fae were evident and a cultured face showed that at one time he had been handsome, but now his face was tainted with malicious intent, so without conscience or care that it scared her. Sarah immediately guessed with a sick feeling in the gut of her stomach who he was. 

Rugar. 

She thought of so many nightmares with faces and voices she couldn't place. An eerie recognition you get of someone who you remember even though you haven't even met. He was all the faces of all her nightmares. *Only through your dreams* Sarah remembered Christian saying. It comforted her somewhat to think that dream not of her own doing, but scared her deep in her soul to think that he had been in her head. 

Black leather boots of silver buckles which thumped and chimed as he walked and black breeches didn't serve to make him devilishly handsome like Jareth, but vile and repulsive. A looming, cackling pit which she could fall into. Unconsciously she clutched Jareth tighter. 

A dark red cloak fastened high up his throat lined with gold to match the array of gold rings in his ear and the gold crescent moon shaped medallion around his neck. A medallion very like the silver one close to her face now. 

His vulture like eyes scanned the room. Mad black eyes tucked into fleshy folds. Thick cruel lips of a sensualist and a web of broken capillaries spread across his boxer's broad, flattened nose. It was like the devil playing a gentleman. Sarah also noticed that the lobe of his left ear was ragged and discoloured, it appeared to have been bitten off. 

Hidden between book cases Sarah and Jareth weren't visible. But not for long, she thought. Jareth was still staring, pure hate on his face, at Rugar. He was so still, so motionless. 

"Oh won't you come out Jareth," that malicious hoarse croak of a voice again, "I've got some presents for you." 

The anger that she had seen brewing in Jareth, which made his jaw rigid and his face even paler suddenly erupted and he removed his hands from Sarah's arms. Before he left her he spared a fleeting, but serious glare, "Stay here." he warned. And then he was gone to walk slowly and ever so terrifyingly calmly down the marble stairs to where Rugar stood. Completely and utterly satisfied with himself. 

The metallic clang of buckles was all that was heard as Rugar tapped his heavily booted foot on the cracked surface of the glassy floor. Sarah crept cautiously along the half fallen bookcase so that she could get a better view, pulling up the pale lemon dress she knelt so that she was masked from view. 

Although Jareth looked the epitome of calm and composure Sarah could tell by the tense muscles outlined in his black breeches that he was furious. 

"Rugar what a pleasant surprise." His voice dripped with sarcasm and menace. Rugar smiled with jagged teeth. 

"Don't be like that Jareth, afterall I brought presents..." He sneered, Jareth remained blank and almost uninterested as he stood in front of Rugar. With Rugar's words dragged kicking and screaming were Alanna, Arram, Nathaniel and Christian. 

Sarah gulped in dread, oh please no, not Christian she prayed. Their hands were tied between their backs and they were held ruthlessly by men dressed in dark silver armour, their hair drawn back in long braids down their backs to their waists where daggers were held, but there legs didn't follow. Instead tan and black furred bodies, with four hoofed legs and tails which swished angrily. The bodies of horses. Sarah could smell a stale stench from where she stood and brought her hand to her nose. 

Jareth watched, his face still not giving away any emotion as each were brought to Rugar's feet, Arram was merely dragged half unconscious mumbling curses, a dark purple bruise on the right side of his face. Both Christian and Alanna attempted to fight their captors, legs kicking wildly and teeth bared trying to find flesh to bite, and Sarah could see evidence of struggle in their ripped clothing and deep red blotches which soaked their clothing. Nathaniel was dragged, his right leg hanging at an unnatural angle beneath him, 

"You son of a bitch you better get them to get their filthy hands off me before I bite the other ear off." he shouted causing his captor to laugh baring jagged yellow teeth, before he threw him roughly to the floor. Alanna, Christian and Arram followed, each grunting with pain as daggers were brought to the back of their necks to prevent them from moving. 

Rugar spread his arms wide, smiling wildly, "Ahhhhh here we are! One big happy family all over again, just like the old days isn't it?" He laughed, "The three princes and their best friends," his expression dropped and he feigned puzzlement, "Oh but wait, hang on a second there's someone missing, hmm let me think......" He tapped his fore finger on his lip. 

Suddenly Rugar withdrew a dagger from his belt and grabbed Christian's chin forcing the dagger at his 

throat to trace the outline of his Adam's apple, Christian flinched. "Now, we have my wimp of a youngest brother, without two brain cells to rub together and an annoyance to whom ever is in his company," roughly he dropped Christian's head and knelt down to poke Nathaniel, unable to move with his broken leg, in the back with his silver dagger, "And we have the brown nosed little bastard scum whose parents couldn't even stand him but luckily he found himself right at home in the court of idiots." 

Watching the whole scene with detachment Jareth sighed uninterested, Sarah knew this act well. Rugar stood to look down in disgust at a half conscious Arram, "Never could hack a lot of blood could you Arram," he sneered and strolled leisurely to face Alanna. 

The red haired woman strained to be upright on her knees before him, the dagger of her captor still at the back of her neck, "And Alanna, sweet, sweet Alanna, who spent all her life refusing the affections of every boy thinking that maybe for a second the self absorbed, stubborn eldest Prince might allow her to grace his bed." he knelt down to be eye level with Alanna before grabbing her face and kissing her roughly. 

"You bastard." She croaked before spitting in his face then dropping exhausted. 

Rugar wiped the spittle from his face, "Still not good enough for you am I Alanna? That will change woman." He stood once more and walked to face Jareth who stood looking only slightly perturbed at the whole scene. He regarded Rugar coolly, not moving. The amusement dropped from Rugar's voice and venom filled his face, "And we have the spoilt little prince, now a King, stubborn and spiteful. A selfish little brat who got what ever he wanted, whenever he wanted, who thought that the whole bloody universe revolved around him...." 

Jareth still said nothing but beads of sweat trickled from his forehead. Rugar tapped the dagger against his chin thinking, "But no there's still someone missing, let me think," He looked about the room once more at the half conscious figures before returning to face Jareth with a sneer, "That's it I remember now....Poor little Sonya, didn't have a chance did she? What with a father like you of course not, was doomed always to feel the brunt of her father's selfish actions." 

Jareth's leather gloved hand flew, a hard punch across Rugar's face with such force he landed in a heap on the marble floor. The centaurs moved towards Jareth but Rugar lifted his hand and they retreated obediently, snorting through their nostrils. 

Jareth cocked his head, fury ringing in mismatched eyes, "You were no match for me when we were children Rugar, talentless and stupid," He spat, "I hesitated to kill you once out of pity, don't think I will make the same mistake again." 

Rugar chuckled as he stood brushing dirt from his breeches, "Jareth, Jareth, Jareth, always so confident, always so damn superior. But brother where were you when I slit the throat of your beloved daughter? Weren't so in control then were you?" He grinned high Fae cheekbones obtruding almost unnaturally from dark skinned cheeks, "Quite a lot like the position you're in now, so I'd bite that arrogant tongue of yours before I cut it off for you." 

Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed uninterested, making Rugar shake angrily. Even though from where Sarah knelt Rugar seemed to hold all the cards it was Jareth with all the power. Jareth who was still composed and in control, Rugar seemed to be a nervous wreck. But whatever he did, no fear, no shock seemed to flicker on Jareth's calm features. 

"I'm King now Jareth. The Labyrinth, the ninth realm and soon all the others are my kingdom and I'll have your head above my throne." He pointed his dagger in Jareth's face his hand trembling. 

Jareth frowned in mock distaste, "I wish you wouldn't, it really won't go with my decor." 

Rugar looked like he was about to explode when suddenly a scream pierced the room from the disarray of shelves and a screaming figure in a pale blonde dress with dark brown hair was dragged roughly down the steps by a centaur. Sarah moved her limbs about frantically, kicking, punching, and scratching but to no avail. Rugar's anger dissolved and he began to smile. A flicker of panic which could have been misinterpreted as annoyance formed on Jareth's features. 

"Well, well what have we got here?" Rugar crooned as Sarah was thrown at his feet. Rugar shouted a word she couldn't understand and suddenly she felt something cutting into her wrists, binding her. Jareth folded his arms, breathing heavily, surveying Rugar's actions cautiously. 

"Sarah isn't it? I'm surprised you're still alive my sweet, not after my present." He grinned, his breath heavy and stale in her nostrils as he knelt to stroke back some fallen strands of hair from her face and caressed her cheek. Sarah tried to pull back repulsed but he wouldn't let her. 

"How have you been sleeping gorgeous? Not very well I'm sure." his hand trailed down to rest on her left breast and Sarah cringed searching her mind of something to say or do to get him to move away. 

"Get the hell away from her!" A hoarse shout rang across from the corner and Christian attempted to sit up hands still bound at his back panting heavily, his face laden with sweat. Rugar frowned bemused and obviously intrigued. 

"Now then what's this? I thought this pretty little thing belonged to the selfish brat over there, not the village idiot." He chuckled, "Or are we sharing?" He chuckled, stroking the material over her breasts further, pushing his body up against Sarah's, "Well it wouldn't be fair to not let the other brother have a go would it now?" he brought the other hand up onto her other breast, Sarah shook uncontrollably but words refused to form in her mouth. 

"Tell me Sarah who's better? Your Knight in shining armour or your evil King?" he sneered hands still running over the whole of her body he leaned closer his lips so close to hers now and Sarah felt like being sick.

"Well no matter," his sneer widened, "I'm sure you'll find they both pale in comparison to me, that will be something I have to look forward to once I've carved my dear brothers into tiny little pieces." 

"You'll find it's a very long wait Rugar." Out of nowhere Jareth materialised behind Rugar, face twisted cruelly yet still eerily composed, and smacked him sideways. Rugar grunted as he landed on the floor and with that the tight feeling around Sarah's wrists disappeared as the binds disintegrated. She drooped forward, hair falling, as she attempted to compose herself before she was dragged roughly onto her feet by Jareth. 

"Come on they can't hold it open much longer," His voice was low but insistent. 

Sarah looked, the centaurs had all dropped to the ground, writhing in balls of fire and the stench of rotting flesh filled the air. Christian was carrying an unconscious Alanna through the fourth doorway as Jareth pulled a still shocked Sarah after them. Alanna had obviously used the last of her magic. 

Horrified Sarah realised that the doorway to the fourth realm was closing very quickly after Christian carried Alanna through. Around them the whole of the room seemed to be shattering, pieces of glass and marble falling like icicles at their feet. Jareth was still dragged her relentlessly towards the quickly closing portal as the whole room shook. The doorway was large enough for her to get through if she bent slightly but that was soon to change, for a second she hesitated remembering the last time she had passed to another realm. 

"Go," Jareth's urgent voice rang out in her ear as he too paused behind her, "I'll be right behind you," he assured her with a concern that couldn't possibly belong to the King. Ruthlessly she was shoved through the hole and she gasped as she felt herself falling. Now that was the Jareth she knew. 

* * * * *


	9. Part 9

* * * * *

The Same Moon Part 9 

* * * * * 

With a harrowing thud she landed on dirt. Well at least it wasn't stone this time, she thought. Sarah squinted as she realised she had landed in a beam of sunlight which had been able to escape through the thick covering of trees. Beneath her was a dusty dirt floor where through lack of sun few plants grew. Under the thick cover of leaves lighting was hazy and the air cool and sweet. Tree trunks sparkled with dew and spider webs and Sarah sighed in relief to be away from that man. Against one of the glistening trunks slumped a still unconscious Alanna, red hair hanging limply around her face and a pale green dress hung almost in tatters around her battered frame. Next to her Christian had been staring in concern trying to gently wake her but he shot up once he saw Sarah. 

"I was wondering when you were going to get here. You all right?" he asked. His hair was loose around his face and his brown breeches and white shirt were too just tatters. Blood trickled from his right arm where a scrap of material had been wound tightly to stop the flow. 

"Ouch, you're meant to be healing the bloody thing not breaking it all over again." Nathaniel protested loudly from the floor beside them, dust caking his sweaty cheeks and goatee as Arram knelt over his left leg, grey magic glinting from his outspread palms. Nathaniel grunted, his face a grimace and squirmed half trying to sit up to see what Arram was doing. 

"I'll break both your legs if you don't stop whining very soon and sit still." Arram warned still staring at the bleeding leg, voice serious. His right eye was swollen and purple and his dark hair ruffled, but apart from that he looked pretty much together. 

"I'm fine," Sarah replied heaving herself up with all her strength, trying to fix her dress. Suddenly she froze and looked at Christian, eyes glazed. "Where's Jareth?" she asked, some distress straining her voice. 

"Sarah, could that possibly be concern?" Sarah whirled and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she saw him sat upon a tree stump looking in the opposite direction, one hand beneath his chin as he gazed into the distance. 

Sarah ignored his baiting her, "Your brother? He's your brother?" She questioned, "You never told me that," She shook her head. Jareth rose and crossed his arms across his chest, looking once again indifferent and aloof. 

"Does it matter?" he asked, annoyance in his voice. Sarah caught her breath, that wasn't the question she really wanted to ask. What she was more preoccupied with was the fact that Jareth had had a daughter, a daughter that Rugar killed. The banquet she thought, *He wasn't always like this.* 

"No, I just think you should have told me that's all." She replied, chin raised defiantly. 

"I *should* have done a lot of things," He replied sauntering towards her, he shrugged when he was up close to her once more, "But what's done is done." Sarah scowled, she knew he only said that only to annoy her, and it worked. He raised a leather clad hand and pressed it to the side of her scalp, her head tingled in pain. When he brought it back it was covered in blood. "You're bleeding." Sarah felt the side of her head. 

"It's nothing, It's just a scratch," She replied quicker then she should have, trying to work out his motives. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief then pressed his leather hand against the cut, a white light glowed then disappeared and with it the pain. Sarah swallowed, "Thanks." she said quietly. Jareth looked at her blankly before moving away. 

"That's it now Arram, no more magic until we reach Arwyn otherwise Rugar will know where we are." He commanded voice serious. 

Arram stood, "I've finished anyway." He wiped the beads of sweat from his brow. Jareth nodded. 

"We can't move yet Jareth, Alanna's in no state to go anywhere, we may as well rest and wait till morning." 

Jareth reached the sleeping woman and knelt beside her removing a glove. Then his bare hand was pressed to her forehead. A glow emerged from his hand and then Alanna seemed to sigh, red lips opening slightly before she returned to sleep once more. 

Nathaniel broke the silence, "Well that's it then the whole damn Kingdom's his," He laughed insanely completely defeated and helpless, "And then Nefar will be next and then every single bloody realm, well we've got a few fun weeks in front of us," He shook his head, "I wish that bastard had aimed for my heart rather then my bloody leg." He leant backwards laying his head on his hands. 

"Not necessarily Nathaniel, we can still get the Labyrinth back but not if you don't stop being such a defeatist." Christian leant wearily against a tree trunk. Arram sat beside him, he looked in disgust at Nathaniel and his attitude, "Once we reach Arwyn we've still got time to prepare Sarah for another passing and then we can kill that goddamn brother of mine." 

Nathaniel chuckled again not moving from his position, "Don't be bloody stupid Chris old boy, we're the only ones left. Everyone else Galen, Rhia, Jerin, the Mages they're all in his bloody realm and soon we'll be joining them, I vote we all just slit our wrists now and cut our losses," He sat up reaching for his knife, "I'll go first." 

"Nathaniel?" Jareth said pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, "Shut up." 

Nathaniel returned the knife and shut up. 

"We move to the next village and then rest. We won't be recognised," Nathaniel scoffed and Jareth shot him a warning glance before he quickly shut up again, "And if not small hypnotic spells probably won't be identifiable. As soon as everyone's healthy we make the ride to Arwyn, we still have plenty of time to prepare." 

Nobody disagreed with him. Arram exhaled loudly, "I'm the least injured I'll carry Alanna." 

Such a noble act seemed alien coming from him and Sarah thought about what she had heard him converse with Merrin about. But none of that mattered now did it? There was no chance to overthrow the King, but then someone had allowed Rugar access into the kingdom. Christian said the magic barring him was strong and from what she had been told Arram was a powerful Mage. The break in the I'enti hills, she thought. No, he had fought against Rugar he wasn't in league with him was he? Jareth would know, she reassured herself. 

Christian lead the way through the forest weaving between tree trunks with the still hobbling Nathaniel beside him, murmuring something about being out of the frying pan and into the bloody fire. Then Arram followed carrying Alanna in his arms, her weight didn't seem to trouble the large man in the slightest. Sarah wrapped her arms around herself and shivered from the cool moist air here. It almost reminded her of the forests back home and she smiled with new found determination as she remembered who she was doing this for. She'd stop Rugar destroying the Labyrinth and her world, or die trying. 

"What are you waiting for," A voice startled her, murmuring close to her ear, "The end of the world?" 

Sarah smiled confidently meeting his devilishly handsome sneer, "Not if I can help it." 

Jareth chuckled with a smile that spread all the way to his eyes, outlining creases around his face and Sarah was shocked by the warmth that shone there. 

And despite the fact that all the realms were faced with a vengeful and horrid evil, despite the fact that their lives were being threatened and the responsibility of carrying them all to the ninth realm was on her head, Sarah felt surprisingly, content. 

* * * * *

"Twenty five seren for rooms? You must be bloody joking." Nathaniel stared at the Innkeeper outraged and then looked at the others in justification, but no one was in the mood for arguments. They were all too tired from the trek to the closest town which happened to be Meridia. Named for it's placement by the ocean of west Nefar Sarah learned. 

The Landlord of the boardhouse that Christian had discovered shook his head refusing to budge. "Ai, that's right twenty five seren." the man spoke in a heavily accented voice, common compared to Nathaniel's although annoyed, eloquent speech. 

"Twenty five...?!?" he fumbled for the words incredulous, he looked at Jareth who rolled his eyes and looked away. 

"Just pay the man Nathaniel, I'd like to get some sleep some time in the next few years." 

Nathaniel huffed still annoyed and reached in his back pocket for sheets of crisp browny/tawn coloured paper that qualified for money and handed a few over to the satisfied Innkeeper who then proceeded to hand them five keys. 

Nathaniel laughed at his wits end once more, "No we said six rooms," he said patronisingly. Nathaniel obviously wasn't a people person Sarah mused. The innkeeper shook the keys. "Sorry folks it's ye festival of'ta Menach. Ain't no rooms left, this'll be the best you'll find in town, ev'ry where's booked up." He shook the keys again, Jareth snatched them his face weary. 

"That's fine," He said and glared at Nathaniel before he could protest again. "Alanna and Sarah can share," 

Sarah's head suddenly shot up from where she had been standing almost half asleep. 

"Says who?" She asked, pissed off at Jareth's assumption and his further attempts to control her. It wasn't that she minded sharing with Alanna but the fact that he just assumed and didn't even respect her enough to ask her. 

Jareth walked quickly by, brushing Sarah's shoulder but not bothering to look at her. "Says me." 

Alanna was half conscious on a cushioned bench of the foyer where they stood. With ease Jareth picked her up and she smiled wearily. Sarah couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at the easiness between them, both comfortable in eachother's presence. He carried her in the direction that the Innkeeper pointed, still counting the numerous bills, very satisfied. Nathaniel shrugged at Sarah who was still annoyed. A what can you do when Jareth's made up his mind? shrug and followed with Arram. 

A loose arm wrapped itself around her waist but Sarah didn't notice still reeling in irritation. Christian smiled down at her, she managed a half smile back. "Think we've actually got a chance when he's still acting like an arrogant twat?" She huffed, still sulking. 

Christian smiled with a lop sided grin that made her feel at ease, not like walking on broken glass which was what Jareth made her feel like. "No." He replied. Sarah looked at him, surprised. "I think we've got a very big chance." He finished with a quirk of his eyes and Sarah hit him lightly. 

Sighing she leant her head against his chest, completely drained. It was a big relief to be able to relax in the comfort of Christian's company, his cheeky wit and reassuring smile. 

"Where did you get to before? I came to your room but you weren't there," He asked a note of suspicion in his voice, breaking the relaxed atmosphere. 

The kiss..suddenly it came reeling back to her.

"Oh, I kind of got held up, She said feebly, I was just coming to find you when Jareth realised something was wrong." She looked up at Christian to judge his reaction, he nodded biting his lip. Sarah held her breath, she knew Christian didn't trust his brother. He said nothing more though, deep in thought. They reached a half open door at the end of the wooden corridor. The boarding rooms were simple but still elegant. The wing where their rooms were located overlooked the ocean bay and Sarah was looking forward to the refreshing cool air of the sea. They stopped. 

"Well goodnight, or," he looked at the strong sun which shone through a large bay window of a balcony opposite the rooms the others had disappeared into, "Good morning." 

Sarah smiled and rose on tip toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Sleep well Christian." She opened the door to the room and then closed it behind her with a brief smile. 

Christian breathed deeply and stared at the shut door longingly. "You too Sarah, you too." 

* * * * *

Moments later Christian appeared at his brother's door. Jareth stopped what he was doing which was sharpening a dagger with a yellowstone, and arched one defined eyebrow intrigued. Christian seemed to be seething where he stood, anger and frustration in his eyes. Jareth smiled, cocking his head to one side, 

"Yes?" 

"You shouldn't bait her like that, she doesn't deserve it." Jareth rolled his eyes uninterested at Christian's blunt statement, and continued to sharpen the dagger. His legs, now clothed in black tights which he wore with a loose black shirt, were crossed ontop of the table in front of him and he leant back leisurely in his chair. Christian closed the door behind him and stood in front of Jareth, looking as if he was about to blow. His face was hard and cold, so cold Jareth bothered replying to him. 

"How I treat Sarah is up to me." He still didn't look at his brother. 

"Not when you hurt her, she doesn't deserve to be another of your whims, another one of your toys you can play with and put away when you like." Christian spoke in a hushed, yet still harsh voice, breathing heavily through his nostrils. Jareth inspected the tip of the blade before throwing it on the table in front of him. His eyes looked at Christian's obviously amused, "I wondered when you were actually going to be getting to the point." 

Christian placed two palms on the wooden desk and leant forward nearer to Jareth, who didn't even flinch. 

"You stay away from her Jareth, I know what happened between you two." 

Jareth blinked slowly face blank. "Then you'll know that I didn't have to force her into anything." He didn't smile in victory or anything, just continued to stare his brother straight in the eye. 

"I'm warning you brother, you hurt her in any way and you won't have to worry about Rugar any longer." 

Jareth was taken aback and half smiled, now Christian's motives were clear. He couldn't remember the last time his younger brother had dared to threaten him. 

"You're warning me?" He sneered, "As I said Christian Sarah doesn't need her white knight to save her from anything." 

"Maybe you should think with your head for once oh great King instead of other parts of your body." Christian spat. 

Jareth's amusement dropped and in a flash of movement he grabbed his brother's neck and held the newly sharpened dagger against it. Christian breathed heavily, his adam's apple bobbing but said nothing, just smiled twistedly. "She'll never have you Jareth," he croaked trying to narrow his throat away from the sharp edge of the silver metal, "You're cold, twisted and bitter and can offer her only a lifetime of misery. She doesn't love you she hates you, she just hasn't got the sense enough yet to realise what a manipulative, selfish bastard you are. Maybe I should tell her about all the other women who tried to get close to you?" 

Christian half expected to feel cool metal glide quickly into his throat, so was surprised when Jareth dropped the dagger and resumed his leisurely position. Trying not to seem too relieved Christian stood and massaged the spot where the knife had been held. Gingerly he looked up at his brother, he'd let his anger and his words run away with him, but Jareth's face offered no idea of his emotions, as per usual. 

After a few achingly long minutes Christian spoke, "You can't keep on blaming other people for Sonja's death, it's been a century Jareth." 

The King dismissed his statement with a snort and Christian said no more. 

"So," he began tapping fingers in sequence along the mahogany top, "She'd be better off with you then would she Christian? Her shining Knight?" his voice was sardonic and cold, "Well we'll have to wait and see, won't we? What makes you think she wants you?" He raised both brows, accentuating the harsh curves of his cheekbones. 

Christian sighed and moved towards the door, at the last moment he turned. 

"You know I forget Jareth, I let everything go because of what happened. But not I realise, you're not cold because of all that's happened to you are you? You were selfish and cruel right before this and always will be. I just hope Sarah realises that before it's too late." 

Jareth said nothing and just eyed him coldly still staring at the door after it closed, ignoring the truth in Christian's words, a jealous scowl spread across his face. 

* * * * *

Sarah sat up in bed, pale blue cotton sheets wrapped around her body. She pulled the tie from her dark brown now freshly washed hair allowing it to fall around her shoulders. Despite being near to the sea Meridia was hot, something to do with the position of the three suns Nathaniel had told her. Although it was day in Nefar they all slept, exhausted from their journey. The room was grey, curtains pulled to block the bright sun from penetrating the small simple room and Alanna's still form slept soundly. 

The gloominess could have sent anyone to sleep but Sarah was wide awake, her waking thoughts consumed with Arram's supposed treachery, but there was no way she could accuse him. From what she had heard he had been a close friend and Advisor to Jareth and the others for years. It didn't make sense, but that didn't stop her from torturing herself about what to do. She needed some objective advice, so pulling herself slowly from the bed so as not to wake Alanna she decided to pay a visit to Nathaniel. 

Earlier on Christian had used small amounts of magic to transport some clothes to the room and Sarah slipped out of the pale red night gown and into some of the garments which she had been told people wore on Nefar. Lectured on the importance of appearance so as not to be taken advantage of, the clothes were of high quality. That didn't stop Sarah from feeling adventurous. New found possibilities and achievements empowered her with a new sense of daring. Quietly she slipped into tight midnight blue tights and put on high laced black boots with a slight heel onto her feet which fitted closely to her leg outlining shapely limbs. A matching pale blue shirt with navy lining to match the breeches was slipped on top and she opened some top buttons to expose cleavage. Quickly she raked a brush through her hair and glanced satisfied at her appearance before creeping out of the room. 

Nathaniel wasn't to be found in his chambers, but beside his bed was a note and Sarah laughed at his eternal optimism, "Gone to get completely smashed and will continue to until the end of the world." 

Overdramatic much? But she knew there was some truth in his words. 

The rest of the hotel was empty, but it was after seven and Sarah had been told that most people were out celebrating the Menach, the commemoration of the wedding of the King and Queen of Nefar. After asking the land lord of the boarding house she was told that the nearest bar was one located at the end of the street, no doubt Nathaniel would be there. 

"Be careful as you go darlin," The old man warned his grey beard bristling, "People often get rowdy round Menach, not sure its safe for a young girl like you to be wand'rin the streets alone." 

Sarah smiled a twinkle in her eye, "Thanks but I'm sure I'll be fine." 

* * * * *

Sarah cursed a few minutes later. When am I ever going to learn to listen to other people? Not always think that I know best? Sarah learned very quickly that being the next realm to earth Nefar resembled it in many ways. The streets were an odd mix of glass stone buildings, usually hotels or richer establishments, to wooden built bars and restaurants or houses. It was if the two worlds, Earth and the Labyrinth had clashed. Sarah looked peculiarly at a pale grey stone building with large silver like mirrors towering above her, which contrasted drastically to the bridled horses tied up in front of it sweating in the hot sun and swatting flies with swishing tails. The roads were also an odd mix of cobbled slate and dust, used only for wagons and horses. Banners of ribbons hung from wooden posts lit with fires above in a strange language, the only word she could make out was Menach. 

Unfortunately she also realised the people were a lot like those on earth. It was only eight O' clock, yet crowds crammed the streets, shouting and laughing. Sarah wasn't one for the active night life back on earth, so nor did she appreciate it here. From the breath of many people who jostled her she could tell that a lot of them had consumed way too much whisky and liquor for their own good. The streets were alive with a squirm of people celebrating the occasion as much as they possibly could, a young man grabbed her arm, he was dressed in a white shirt with a brown leather waist coat, "Hey sweetheart where you going? How about I make this a very happy Menach for you?" he grinned confidently as he stared down her shirt, but Sarah merely scowled wrenching his arm from her sleeve. 

"No thanks." she remarked disgusted, and he shouted obscenities after her as she jostled further through the crowd. The pounding sun and dry air along with the feel of close sweaty bodies began to make her feel claustrophobic, she was more then grateful when she reached a stone building elaborately decorated in carved wood and granite at the end of the street, the establishment the Landlord had spoken of. 

Spotting a parting into the crowd she ducked into it and followed the wave of people inside the building. Sarah sighed when she realised it wasn't much different to the atmosphere she had just escaped from. 

To the middle of the room was a bar where people rushed to serve rowdy customers. Immediately surrounding that like a ring was open space where couples danced to a strange beat of folk rock under the pale lights. She shivered, this place was too like earth for her tastes, a strange mix of an old pub and modern earth and Sarah realised that this aspect of earth she didn't miss at all. It wasn't that she didn't like dancing but from the signs of raucous laughter, knocked over and scattered chairs and tables, mixed with the sweet smell of alcohol she knew this was the kind of place on earth she avoided. Why did fantasy authors ever think that other worlds would be any different to our own? 

Oh God, she thought, how the hell am I meant to find Nathaniel in this? All she could make out was a mass of writhing bodies. As she walked searching frantically for the familiar goatee and dark hair she noticed that her clothes were nothing compared to that other women wore. The fashion seemed to be thigh high boots with short skirts and shirts with billowing arms and corset like coverings. She couldn't help but look in disgust at the way they flaunted themselves around. 

Finally in the corner of the room Sarah heard a large shout, a cultured voice compared to the accented murmurs around her. "I don't bloody well think so...." the voice trailed off again and Sarah looked to the source to find Nathaniel nursing a pint at the bar. Many empty glasses were splayed around him as he engaged in a heated discussion with a tall dark tanned man with bright spiky red hair. She made her way towards him and the man dressed in an elaborate dark purple shirt and grey breeches finally noticed her. She murmured apologies as she pushed through to reach him. 

"Sarah what are you doing here?" He slurred arms flailing in greeting, the group around him, a mix of both women and men turned to face her. "I want you all to meet Sarah." He announced rather too loudly and drunkenly for her liking. The tanned man slid out of his seat so that could Sarah could sit, smiling appreciatively as she took it. 

"I'm surprised Jareth actually let you out of his sight, you know he's going to be royally pissed when he finds you here, and that'll be all my influence or somehow Christian's..." He trailed off into incoherency before breathing deeply after his long slurred sentence and gulping down his beer. 

Around them the group continued their conversations or started to dance as the band began a new song. The man with bright red hair wearing a leathery brown shirt leant at the bar next to him. "Sarah is it? Well what brings you to Arwyn then Sarah and with the likes of Nathaniel at that?" He asked light heartedly, speaking loudly over the murmur of voices and the dance beat. 

Sarah glanced at her half drunken companion still swallowing his beer and thought of what to tell the stranger, "Just came for the Menach that's all." Sarah replied trying to sound convincing. 

The man grinned. He couldn't be more then Sarah's age and was completely gorgeous, "A real night owl then? Funny you don't look like the type to let themselves go easily." He traced the rim of his glass, dimples showing as he grinned. 

She raised eyebrows indignantly, Why was it everywhere she went people seemed to think her too serious, too uptight with too much baggage to get caught up with, to ever be any fun to be with? Her expression dropped. 

"Sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to pick you up." He looked shy and vulnerable for a second and Sarah was instantly drawn to him, "I'm sure you're plenty of fun to be with." He leaned closer to her and Sarah noticed he had deep rich hazel brown eyes which complimented his bright red hair well, he winked and Sarah couldn't help but smile. 

He offered her a drink, holding clear liquid which smelled like vodka up to her face, she quickly shook her head, not being a heavy drinker. Nathaniel groaned, "Come on Sarah one little drink won't hurt you, his highness isn't here." Another drink was quickly served to Nathaniel. 

"No it's okay," he placed the drink down, "She's too good a girl for the likes of drink." 

That was it, without even thinking Sarah snatched the glass and downed the liquid in one go. As soon as she swallowed her throat was on fire and she coughed loudly, her mouth open sucking in cool air. The red haired man grinned. 

"Well done my girl," Nathaniel was still slumped over the bar eyes blurred and unable to focus, he raised his glass, he'd moved onto rum and quickly downed it after her. 

"The name's Steven," The red haired man held out a strong hand and shook Sarah's, she tried to speak but all that came out was a hoarse croak, he smiled seductively at her. "Dance?" He gestured at the gyrating couples in front of them, Sarah bit her lip, her head was still reeling. 

"I really need to speak to Nathaniel." she said, genuinely disappointed. 

He shrugged and picked up his glass, "Maybe later then Sarah?" She flashed him his best smile as he walked off, a last glance before he disappeared into the crowd. 

"Nathaniel? Nathaniel?" Sarah shook the shoulder of the man next to her whose eyes had closed as he slumped on the bar. He opened them slowly, and exhaled through his nostrils. 

"This doesn't sound good..." he moaned propping himself up on his elbows and slowly half opening his eyes, "What?" he slurred. 

Sarah chewed the side of her mouth, her youthful face wearing a look of anxiousness, brown eyes wide with worry. Noticing her expression, Nathaniel sobered up and looked at her intrigued. "Sarah what's wrong?" He asked concerned, speaking clearly now. The young girl fiddled with her hands, tapping them nervously on the bar. 

"Yesterday morning there was that break, in the guards, well..." She paused, "Did you ever find out who was responsible?" Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and the heavy smoky atmosphere of the bar made her sweat even more in anticipation. Nathaniel snorted into his empty glass which he dangled by his lips, his goateed lip raised in disgust. 

"Yeah some stupid bloody Mage in the east let it slip, he'd been captured by some of Rugar's cronies. Probably him who gave Rugar an idea of how to break into the passing room," His eyes suddenly clouded becoming suspicious, "Why?" 

Sarah sighed in relief a large smile breaking out on her pale lips, "Nothing, I just wondered that's all." She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

Nathaniel nodded and looked at her peculiarly for a second before ordering another drink, as well as a vodka for her. Sarah shook her head profusely laughing, "No I think one's more than enough for me, I better go now." She pulled a face remembering the taste of the strong liquid. 

"Come on," He held it in the air teasingly, "Live a little, you don't want the world to end and never have had any fun now do you?"

Sarah looked around her at the band that played loudly in the corner, some kind of folk music. The bar wasn't as crowded now but couples still danced wildly on the floor and laughter emanated in her ears. It was about time she let herself go, hell she was only seventeen. She grabbed the glass and downed her vodka as Nathaniel did his whisky. 

"Phwoah!" Nathaniel exclaimed and wiped his mouth when she finished, Sarah just laughed, spirits seemed to be a helluva lot stronger on Nefar. He jumped up animated once more out of his defeated sulk and grabbed her arm. "Right that's it I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in this place." Sarah continued to laugh and didn't protest as he dragged her towards the moving bodies. The inviting sound of music and escapism pounding in her ears. 

* * * * *

A black figure moved determinedly through the busy streets of Arwyn. Although not used to having to walk to places, people seemed to part in front of him and he moved with ease through the crowd. Just to look at his face most would be petrified. 

Wearing simple black tights, and knee boots with a large black shirt and leather coat with only his silver medallion, hair wild once more, Jareth was seething. His mismatched eyes narrowed in such coldness and menace anyone who looked him in the eye soon stopped smiling and laughing. The hour was gone midnight and Jareth had planned on attempting to contact Mages in Nefar by messenger to tell them to expect his arrival. No mention of his need for help, though, pride wouldn't allow. But a passing comment from the landlord had alerted him to the fact that the "young girl had gone out alone onto the streets of Arwyn. 

The dark streets cackled with laughter and movement, and Jareth scowled in contempt at them all, dark shadows from the full moon cast over his features and further enhancing enraged eyes. Using keen senses and small amounts of magic he attempted to locate the stupid young girl who seemed to be the permanent bain of his life. Stubborn, arrogant and proud, would she never obey him? 

At such a late hour the establishment was still reasonably filled, but many, tired from over indulgence in drink, created a heavy and sombre mood. Slow music resonated from the corner and several couples scattered about danced close. Jareth snorted, he was rarely in the mood for company, let alone now. These type of people bored him, concerned only with their mundane lives, using liquor and matters of the flesh to delude themselves that their pointless existences had meaning.

Beside him women paraded themselves, fluttering their eyelashes, attempting to attract his attention, but Jareth's eyes were already focused on an oblivious and drunken young girl sitting in the lap of a man with bright red hair. He pursed thin lips, refusing to let his anger escape, instead his eyes burned and his nostrils widened as he exhaled bitterly. 

The man with red hair had his hands all over Sarah's body and Jareth felt a stab of jealousy and possessiveness. Were every one of her actions to anger him further? The girl was laughing loudly and smiling, her face colourful and radiant, probably from too much liquor. Nathaniel would regret the day he was born when he was finished with him. 

But Jareth's cool front suddenly dropped and he resumed the familiar role of observer, of watcher. Concern and intrigue emanated from his face as he watched her every move from the safety of the shadows. She seemed happier then she had been in years. The way she was before the Labyrinth. Eyes sparkling, firm, defiant stubborn chin, confident manner, she looked so happy again. 

Slowly Jareth moved closer, still unseen in the shadows of the dimmed lights, a piano solo and a bitter 

voice echoed in his ears from the stage. But he was unaware, drawn to the girl. He licked a bead of sweat from his pale lips, breathing shallow, and saw her again for the first time. 

The child he had glimpsed briefly in a crystal shard too many years ago now. A glimmer of hope, of interest in his empty and solitary life. Her image shining from the dagger like glass, reflected in his eyes in a cold moon. A crystal which in his fury, his anger he had thrown, and there in his desperation her image called out to him. He had been drawn to her, intoxicated by her. She had been his obsession for so long now. And he had ruined it, too long cruel, too long calm, the role of enemy too familiar to lose, too vulnerable without it. 

Gloved hands tensed and he leant against the wall, deep in the shadows, deep in thought and watched her like he had done so many times. The child in the crystal shard, he thought, a child no more. He licked dry lips and walked, the conversation automatically dying in Sarah and Nathaniel's small group as he approached the small crowd. 

Nathaniel was drunk, but even in his almost comatose state and loose manner he still knew when to be cautious around Jareth. "Jareth let me get you a drink, scotch on the rocks isn't it?" he said, language slow and loose, Nathaniel was a hard drinker and Jareth was used to seeing him act in such a manner. But not used to him dragging other people into his drunken stupor with him. He ignored his supposed friend. 

The red haired man, not as drunk as the girl sat close to him, noticed the way Jareth eyed Sarah jealously and tightened his arm around the girl's waist, staking his claim. Sarah smiled at him, genuine delight flickering on her beautiful face under the faded lights. But her eyes didn't really see him, too numbed by the alcohol. Jareth's face remained blank, almost unfeeling. Showing no emotion, he reached for the girl and grabbed her arm. 

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Sarah's companion shouted and grabbed Jareth's arm. He stilled and stared at the man's arm on his own. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet the hazel ones of his opposer. 

The man seemed to flinch and recoiled, visually disturbed at the strong emotion and hard expression he saw in strange mismatched eyes. Sarah shook Jareth's arm from her own, and the king complied withdrawing his arm. 

"Sarah," he sad sternly, "You're leaving." 

"No Jareth." she replied, her speech slurred but nonetheless forceful, "You're leaving, I'm staying." Jareth looked her up and down, God she looked delicious at the moment, but he remained cool. He traced the outline of sharp teeth with his tongue, shadows still playing along his face, jagged silhouettes below high cheekbones. 

"Sarah, don't defy me." 

She began to laugh, but Jareth didn't even move, expression still stern and commanding. The red haired man tightened his grip on the girls waist as she laughed bitterly, a cruelty in her voice he hadn't heard before. "This game again? Well Jareth you have no power over me." She said, eyes narrowed in resent. 

"You heard the lady, why don't you go cool off, she's going home with me tonight, friend." 

The red haired man said, smiling with a cocky grin. Jareth wanted to smash his teeth through the back of his skull. But instead Sarah looked up at the insolent youth, eyebrows raised as always when she was insulted. 

"I never said I was going home with you." She said, all traces of drunkenness escaped her voice, replaced by concern at her companions changed attitude. He placed another possessive arm around her waist, preventing her from moving. 

"Yeah you are sweetheart, remember I give you the drinks, you give me something else?" He smiled, daring her to argue with him, his mind set. Sarah stared at him completely offended before she pursed her lips and ripped a trapped arm from his grip, before slapping him hard across his cheek. Jareth sneered, very satisfied. 

The youth stumbled backwards and held a hand to his cheek in shock, he brought it back to reveal a large red palm shaped mark. Sarah stood defiantly. Around them everyone was still and quiet, watching the unfolding events. 

"You little bitch!" And then he ran for Sarah, his face bright red in his rage. But before he could touch her he was stopped by a calm, and ever so more cocky Jareth who grabbed his throat tight with one gloved hand, the struggling man no match for him. He sneered. 

"I don't think so, **friend."** Then with the smallest of grunts the youth was thrown across the room, sliding on his backside to crash into tables, glasses falling and shattering everywhere. The piano and singing stopped abruptly and with it everyone stared, and then all hell broke loose. No magical force was nearly as terrifying compared to the destructive nature of a mob of people. Sarah noticed in her drunkenness that Nathaniel was in the midst of it, whooping with delight when he brought a beer bottle down on a larger man's head. Chairs were thrown, and with them punches. The sounds of angry shouts and screams emanated throughout the bar as Jareth dragged a still shocked and dumbfounded Sarah roughly by the wrist through the chaos. 

"Yeah take your filthy little whore with you and don't think about coming back!" The red haired youth shouted still on his backside in broken glass and chairs on the floor. Jareth didn't even dignify him with a glance. 

When they reached the now piercingly cool night air, in the now deserted streets Sarah tried to wrench her hand free, but his hands gripped hers almost like handcuffs. 

"Jareth let me go," She cried still grunting to pull away from him, "You're hurting me." 

He exhaled sharply, before loosening his grip. Nathaniel was right, he was royally pissed. Sarah gasped and rubbed her aching wrist, she felt dizzy and woozy and struggled hard to stop from throwing up. Everything was still a blur and she tried to focus on Jareth as she slumped against a stone pillar. He was masked by the shadows of the dark night, highlighted only were the sharp outlines of his cheeks, mismatched eyes and pointed teeth, but she was finding it hard to take anything seriously and felt like spontaneously laughing at any second. 

"You stupid girl," He spat. "You could have been killed. Did you even think what it might be like out?" he demanded. 

Sarah rolled her eyes, did he have to be all serious now? Not when she felt so sick and not when he looked so good, not when she just felt like.... 

"Did you?" he demanded once more. Sarah huffed. 

"Look I'm fine now, aren't I? Just relax." She stifled the desire to giggle drunkenly and stumbled to be upright, trying to maintain her dignity. Jareth didn't react. She groaned when she saw he was not taking things as lightly as her. She bent over double feeling woozy once more and tried to regain her breath. 

"Do you have to always take things so seriously?" She heard him sigh in contempt, so determined to show him she wasn't a stupid drunk little girl tried with all her might to walk. And failed miserably. Suddenly Jareth was to her right, his arm around her waist to steady her. 

She immediately sobered and positioned herself so that she looked straight at him, and Sarah noticed how pale his skin was. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but she had never seen him look so handsome and Sarah was positive that the fast frantic beat she felt wasn't just her own heart. 

He still stared at her expression blank, and she knew it was now or never. Placing her hands around his neck she pulled him towards her quickly and kissed him, hard. At first he didn't move, but then as fervently as her, his tongue was in her mouth seeking her own. Skillfully he moved his lips, teeth slightly biting, nipping at her lips as he kissed her. Before she realised what was happening she was pushed up against rough wooden wall, cold against her back compared to the warm body in front of her. 

She moaned as his hands explored her body, one in her hair then trailing down to her neck and breast till it decided to grip her arm, pinching into her skin. Meanwhile the other smoothed the soft material of her breeches before resting under her thigh and pulling the leg up so that her foot rested on the wall so that he could push himself further up against her, almost squashing her into the wall. He tasted so good, so sweet, the feeling almost empowering. 

She remembered how unexpectedly hot his touch was, even through gloves, compared to his usual coldness. Her own hands moved from behind his neck to smooth all over his back and then to push firm buttocks further into her own body. She heard him groan too as he trailed hot kisses down the smooth skin of her neck and across the exposed top of her breasts. 

Sarah attempted to focus on the outline of buildings behind him and panted heavily at his caresses, but everything was just a blur, nothing seemed real. Sarah revelled in the feel of him all over her, of the familiar yet forbidden pounding and her intoxicated condition. 

Suddenly the hot breath stopped and Jareth pulled away. She moaned, disappointed, Sarah never wanted him to stop. He lifted his head, white blonde hair glimmering to stare at her. He almost looked guilty, but his hands still gripped her. "Sarah, we can't. You're...You're not in the right state." Sarah moved towards him searching for his lips again. 

"And?" 

Jareth moved away, leaving her completely still pushed up against the wall. She wrapped her own arms around herself wishing they were his. Jareth avoided her hurt stare and she bit her lip trying to breathe normally. He looked so indifferent once more, so regal like when she had first met him and Sarah wondered if he regretted what had happened. 

"Don't you want me?" she asked, voice trembling as it threatened to break. 

"Sarah," His stern tone was back, "That's all I have ever wanted." 

She became frustrated and frowned, "So?" He finally turned to look at her, sighing. 

"Not like this. I don't want you to hate me in the morning after you realise what you've done." 

She moved towards him and clutched his shirt pressing herself against his body, showing more desperation, more desire then she ever dared if she was sober. "I won't." She assured him, eyes intense. He cupped her chin and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

"Not like this." 

She sighed but she knew it was so hopeless. Feeling dizzy again and now trembling under the effect of the alcohol as well as the cool night, she pressed all her weight against him and burrowed her head in his shirt. Completely trusting him to hold her up in his embrace. She had just meant to close her eyes for a second, to savour the moment, but quickly ended up soundly asleep. 

* * * * *


	10. Part 10

* * * * *

The Same Moon Part 10 

* * * * * 

A few hours later, nearer to morning then night Nathaniel stumbled towards the direction of his room, alcohol still pumping in his veins. Christian, sickeningly alert and refreshed stepped out of his room, a puzzled look on his face. 

"Nathaniel. Have you seen Sarah?" He asked, his dark hair drawn back more severely then usual, a few grazes merging with his ivory tones, the only reminder of the past day. Nathaniel yawned, stretching tired arms out. His bones clicked as he did. 

"Well you're not going to find her in there." He said massaging his temples as his head ached. He walked over to the balcony squinting in the strong sunlight and pulled the curtains to try and cease his aggravated head. 

"Probably have better luck trying Jareth's room." Nathaniel chuckled, his back still to Christian. He didn't see the devastated look which crossed the younger man's face. 

"That's alright," He murmured, "I'm sure she's fine." 

Nathaniel shrugged, but when he turned back to Christian he had disappeared. 

* * * * *

Sarah groaned as she became half conscious once more. But it was hard, her head throbbed and she felt unbelievably sick. Trying to block out the pain Sarah burrowed her head further into the sheets. But strangely she froze, it didn't feel quite right. Her sheets were warm, and very solid. Tentatively, she reached out a hand, not sure if her woozy head was playing tricks on her. 

Not material she realised. Skin, smooth soft skin, she quickly withdrew her hand and her eyes shot open. Next to her a bare chested Jareth lay, one hand under his head the other resting loosely on his chest. Which Sarah had to admit was well toned and muscular, the colour of pale white ivory. The covers masked what else he might of wore. Sarah hoped that the silver pendant between his chest wasn't all that he had on. 

His pale blonde hair was spread out upon the pillow behind his head and his lids firmly closed. Sarah slowly sat up, not sure what to do. She remembered kissing him last night, along with feelings of humiliation and others she couldn't place, pleasure flooded back with the memory. But she didn't remember sleeping with him. That was something she definitely wouldn't, and didn't want to forget. Suddenly, despite all she had faced before, she felt out of her depth. She had never shared a bed with a man before, yet alone Jareth. But she couldn't give him the satisfaction of leaving, she wouldn't.

Absently she closed her eyes, and rested on her side, her other hand massaged her head. The throbbing and pain was beginning to subside. She realised that the room was not her own, similar in it's simplicity but not hers. A window was open, letting in a clear, salty sea breeze and Sarah heard birds sing from out the window, she relaxed. 

"Good Morning Sarah." Jareth's eyes remained close, and he didn't even move a fraction, but she knew from only a very slight, almost identifiable sneer on his lips that he had spoken. Sarah jumped and dropped the hand from her hair. She moved to lean back on her elbows, breathing shallow and swallowed. 

"I said good morning." He opened his eyes, and leisurely turned to look at her expectantly. He looked completely comfortable, completely at ease with the situation. Whereas Sarah, never having been in a situation like this before, was trying hard to stop trembling. 

"Good morning." She said quietly, not moving from her position. She was still wearing the shirt from last night, but boots and breeches she noticed were situated on the floor at the end of the double bed. Jareth chuckled, a cocky, satisfied smile on his face as he looked up at her. Her mind was still a mess, had she slept with him? If not what was she doing in his bed? Whatever the answer Jareth wasn't letting on, enjoying her nervousness. 

Slowly she removed the sheets from her legs and walked to the end of the bed, Jareth looked at her appreciatively the whole way and she suddenly felt very exposed. 

"What time is it?" 

Jareth chuckled at her aversion and lay back down again. "About seven, but it's pointless leaving until afternoon, the streets will be too busy. And anyway we need to give you and Nathaniel sometime to recover from your hangovers." 

Sarah suddenly tensed and sat on the other side of the bed, breeches in her lap. He smiled, bearing gleaming, sharp teeth. 

"You can actually remember last night then?" 

"Stop playing games with me Jareth." She said seriously not looking at him. 

"Then stop acting like a spoilt little child who can't decide what they want." 

Sarah spun to look at him dropping the trousers to kneel on the bed, something between anger and hurt on her face. He raised a curved eyebrow and was now sat up on the bed, leant back on his elbows. Baiting her once more. With a powerful hand she slapped him on his left cheek. He momentarily flinched, but looked almost like he had expected it. At least the smack had rid him of his arrogant sneer, apart from that he didn't even seem fazed. 

Suddenly Sarah felt the anger and raw emotion in her once more and not caring if she surprised him, or if she met his expectations, quickly she positioned herself so that she was sat on his abdomen and kissed him. Sarah could almost feel his lips curve to form a sneer as his arms wrapped around her body. Furiously he pulled her down so that she lay on top of him, then rolled over so that he could pin her underneath his heavy body. He continued to spread kisses along he lips and her jawline as Sarah's finger nails dug into his back. 

To her dismay she discovered that he did actually wear his dark breeches from the night before, but at the same time she realised that he did, in a peculiar way respect her in that small act. As hands trailed under her shirt she suddenly realised that for the first time Jareth wore no gloves. His cool palms were a shock against her hot flesh as they caressed the skin there. Discovering the blouse was too tight to fit his hands any further under he furiously ripped the buttons from the garment, an almost savage look on his face, so dangerous that it excited Sarah whilst at the same time it scared her. She breathed hard and moaned as he pressed his body against hers, her hands were in his blonde hair, massaging his scalp as he nipped at the tender flesh of the neck and his cool, slender fingers massaged her breasts. She needed his cruelty, his touch, she needed him. 

At that moment there was nothing but them, nothing but this moment. At the same time his caresses caused her nothing but pleasure, the bite of sharp teeth at her neck hurt in a strange erotic pain, and she realised that despite all this Jareth was right. He was generous, but he was still cruel. She brought his head up to kiss his thin lips, pressing her mouth against his brutally. 

In that they were well matched. 

* * * * *

"To be delivered straight into the hands of the King and Queen of Nefar. No one else must see it." 

The young messenger nodded, and took the envelope shrinking it with magic from small podgy fingers and turned to leave. He was caught in his tracks by a commanding voice. 

"And if anyone does see it..." 

A pause, the boy trembled ever so slightly. 

"Then I will search the whole of this kingdom for you boy, and when I do find you....." 

Jareth paused, the young boy had begun to shake slightly now obviously scared of him. He had meant to say something threatening, something to make the boy shake even more. He looked behind him at the young woman sleeping soundly in the bed and smiled briefly, before turning back to the messenger. 

"Just make sure no one sees it." 

Visibly relieved the boy nodded his head even more vigorously. Good thing this strange Fae was paying him over one hundred seren now, another hundred on delivery otherwise he'd probably run screaming right now. Who the hell did he think he was, a bloody King? Turning and making himself even smaller to match the size of the envelope he flew, welcome to be away from that man, out of the window and into the ocean air of Meridia. 

When the small light had disappeared out of the window, Jareth returned to the sleeping woman, shutting the door firmly behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and she mumbled something in her sleep, turning to face where he sat. He traced the outline of her face with his hand, running a finger over her lips and sighed. 

What was wrong with him? He had taken many women, older then Sarah, powerful sorceresses, queens and Ladies. Yet this time guilt seemed to consume him. He had taken her innocence afterall, he had not been surprised of that last night. If he had discovered that she wasn't still innocent he probably would have sought out the culprit and dropped him in the bog of eternal stench. 

The thing was though no matter what he said, Christian was right, usually he would pick and choose women as he pleased, maybe even playing them off against each other. Just something to pass the time. Then after he had had his fill, he would move on. And it wouldn't bother him, he was almost proud of the fact that he could so easily manipulate others, especially women. But around her, no, it felt like a sin to be as he was. A concentrated poison burning through his veins each time he was cruel, each time he was spiteful. In her youth she would be cruel yes, in arrogance, but then what after that? She would soon get tired of his games. 

Damn, how easily he was ruled by matters of the flesh. Christian had been right too many times. Many more times then him. 

He brought his bare hand up to brush his falling hair from his face, massaging his temples. His fingers brushed against his forehead and he was surprised to find creases where the skin should be sleek and smooth. Wearily he got up so as not to disturb the girl and looked into a mirror mounted on the opposite side of the room. Bracing himself on a wooden ledge in front of it he stared. Eyes deep in their sockets pushed back by too many years of responsibility he did not care for. Creases around his forehead and mouth from too many games, too many spiteful sneers, of too many people unfortunate enough to feel his wrath. And irises dull, dull from the memory of ruining the lives of too many people who tried to get close to him. The thought no longer pleased him as the destructive and uncaring ruler he had become. Alanna once a happy and bright young girl had become eerily serious and cold, wary of anyone around her. Arram was bitter, solemnly serious, Nathaniel a hopeless drunk and his brother a foolish youth. 

And then there was Sonya. 

He let his hand drop from his face, and could no longer meet himself in the eyes. 

What did Christian know about having a daughter? What did he know about losing a daughter? A daughter as unknowing and as innocent as her. Who could only find the good in people, who could find the good in him. And he hadn't protected her, he had failed her. 

He was hers, and he had lost her. Her throat slit by her own uncle because he was too proud to give in, because, although he resented his Kingship, he would never give it to his insane brother. 

He'd be damned if he'd let it happen again. 

He'd swore never again after Sonja, never again. It's was dangerous around him. And for a long time that had been exciting to him. But sometime, over the last few days it seemed he had discovered, or rediscovered, his conscience. 

So maybe then it was time to break out of this fantasy they had been living in. But there would be no way Sarah would agree with him. She was a dreamer, an idealist. *Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered* His expression softened. She really had meant that, hadn't she? She'd never accept it was for the best. 

That left only one option. He realised that he was dismayed at this thought. Come on now Jareth, he scolded himself, you've always been the big bad before. But was he? Rugar was clearly evil, Christian clearly good, he should have always been King. In all honesty he should be with Sarah, they were both the heroes in their stories. But what did that make him? Cruel or generous? Or both? 

He was tired, so tired. He had spent too long pretending he cared about a Kingdom that resented him, and now his Labyrinth was gone. The magic was boring and controlled, it numbed him. He grew weary of giving orders to people who infuriated him. Of living in a role he had never deserved, dammit he was tired of being the villain of playing games he just didn't care for anymore. 

He hated it, all he cared about was her. 

And that was why if they survived this then he would leave. He wasn't sure what he would do and that was for the best. He wanted to have no control, he wanted to live without a care. Being a King he had to care, being a brother or a father he had to care. 

He glanced at the sleeping woman, her lips moving ever so slightly as she dreamed. His weakness. Being a lover he had to care. He knew too well that the innocent die young, and if Rugar didn't kill her as revenge against him, then he would do a lot worse. Intentionally or not. No Sarah deserved a lot better. 

He exhaled, steaming up the mirror, masking his appearance from view. 

There was only one way to survive getting close to Jareth. For the selfish King to leave them alone. Or death. He knew which he would rather for Sarah. He could be cruel, he could be evil, he could make her hate him once again. That is if she ever had hated him. No, he was the villain, that was the comfortable role. Any other made him weak, human contact made him weak, love made him weak. 

And so with that he knew. This would be the last ever game he would play. 

* * * * *

She awoke slowly stretching each limb after many honeyed hours of sleep. She had dreamt she was in Central Park and the sun had been beating down on her face and she had been so happy, and someone had been with her. She smiled but still didn't open her lids, still dream like she reached over for the space where he should be, for his smooth skin, for his soft blonde hair. 

Empty sheets. 

Sitting up she realised she was the only occupant of the bed. She stared a while at the open space, just trying to make sure she hadn't imagined her and Jareth between them. A familiar pounding and a tightening in her chest told her she didn't. Oh God, she could still smell him, his dark almost musk scent. 

Listen to me, she thought, one encounter with him and I'm completely at his mercy. But she didn't seem to care, she liked the way he made her feel weak now. She liked his possessive qualities, the jealousy she had seen last night. It didn't matter about Marie, it didn't matter that he had had a daughter with another woman. Because last night instead of being on opposite sides, they were on the same one. And it felt right. 

The only thing that threatened her happiness now was Rugar, and at the way she felt at the moment she could beat anything. 

One of the two suns of Nefar was high across a dappled blue canvas, and Sarah guessed it was late afternoon. If she remembered rightly then they would be leaving soon. Christian had said that it would be best to leave near to sunset, they wouldn't be seen easily by any over head spies. 

Christian. 

Her heart sank. Christian who had been so kind to her, who had done everything for her and who obviously had a more then friendly interest in her. Jareth's good looking brother who was funny, sweet, kind, caring, almost all the things Jareth wasn't. He would be heart broken when he found out what had happened between her and Jareth. It wasn't that she didn't like Christian, in all honesty he would be the better choice for her. But love never did follow your senses. But when she was around Christian. He had rescued her, been there for her. Jareth on the other hand.....she tried not to think about it. God, just when most things were straight in my head, she thought. 

Extending her arms fully and yawning she got out of the bed, and walked over to sit on the window ledge, loving the site of the ocean lapping at the sand across the beach side. She dragged her fingers through her hair and loved the way everything was calm. This would probably be the last chance before what ever happened, happened. She wasn't quite sure what Jareth and Christian had planned, she had gotten used from being told little. But she trusted them, both of them. Christian to do the right thing, Jareth to, Jareth to...she tried to think of what she was trying to say. But instead settled for remembering the feel of his mouth on hers, his sweaty skin pressed against her own, settled for.... 

"You should be dressed." 

She awoke from her daydream with a start, almost falling off the ledge. Jareth looked at her blankly and very seriously. He wore a black shirt and even blacker breeches, it seemed he wore a lot of black lately. No memory of sultry smiles from before lingered on his face. He looked almost annoyed. Cautiously she picked up a peach silk gown to wrap around the slip she wore. Suddenly feeling incredibly exposed and some kind of dread lulled in her stomach. 

No longer interested in her he moved to a chest of drawers pulling one open sharply and removing a wad of bills. Each movement was jerky and filled with detachment. Almost as if what had happened was just a figment of her imagination. She frowned. 

"I only just got up." 

"Well we're **just **about to leave." 

He didn't look at her. She stood where she was, saying nothing. When she didn't reply he looked up as he pulled a pair of think black leather gloves onto leather hands, hands that had... 

"Well come on." The voice was annoyed, insistent as if he were talking to a child. He walked over to the adjacent room where the baths were. 

She suddenly became overwhelmed with anger, what was going on? If this was another game 

"Excuse me? What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" She demanded, standing at the doorway, watching as he tied his locks back, making him look even more menacing. He didn't even spare her a look. 

"I have the right to do what ever I want Sarah, now get moving." 

She stumbled for the words and tried to still the warnings her thudding heart had given her. The caring and possessive Jareth she had glimpsed before had been put out like a fragile flame. She desperately wanted that Jareth back. 

"Why are you being like this?" She spoke quietly. 

He finally turned to look at her, almost innocent, like he didn't understand. Wearing all black, hair contained, he looked sombre and full of contempt. No room for dreams, or the glamour he would usually indulge in. The lack of hair wild about his face made him look severe and almost as if her presence was a strain on him. 

"Like what?" 

She said nothing, what did he mean like what? 

His expression dropped into knowing, and he shook his head smiling pitifully at her. She wrapped the gown tighter around her shivering body. "Sarah let's not turn this into something it's not. That was a game, nothing more, nothing less." 

She felt her self grow hot and her eyes start to swell. No Sarah don't make it worse. He chuckled. 

"Of course you were very good." He treated her as one might reassure a nervous and naive young child and her evil villain had returned, "For someone so young and so inexperienced," He added, "And now maybe we can finally close this tiring game of ours, I do, afterall, have slightly more important things to think about." 

He brushed quickly past her, and she bit back tears. Her head felt woozy, and if she didn't sit down in a second she was going to faint. She thought he'd changed, that he'd meant all those things. But it had been a game, it had always been a game to him. And she had lost. Williams how could you let yourself be so stupid, how could you possibly think he was capable of compassion, of generosity, of love. Oh God, she'd been so stupid. He had been everything she had wanted, evil prince, and now caring lover, but she didn't want this. 

At the last second he turned to see her still standing there her back to him, shaking, close to tears and she heard him sigh. 

"Sarah I really don't have time for these games right now. There are more important things at stake and you're jeopardising them." 

She said nothing. He laughed wearily. 

"Really I did think we were past the spoilt child routine." 

And then he was gone. With the thud of the hollow oak door she gave in to her weakness and sunk to her feet sobbing. 

* * * * *

They had been travelling for what seemed like days now on the way to Nefar, the King and Queen awaiting them. In reality though, what felt like days was actually hours. Still it was long enough for the vibrant blue sky to have been blanketed by the night, more stars then she had ever seen embroidered like sequins on to it. The moon glimmered amongst them all, as bright as ever, but all Sarah could feel was numb. Her lips were pursed together and her breaths long. It was as if a heavy oppressive weight lay upon her chest and reality was like a sharp thorn embedded in her side. 

Christian stared at her with concern. She could see him in the corner of her eye, but she couldn't look at him. She wasn't entirely sure why, maybe guilt, shame or sheer stupidity, nonetheless she still couldn't bring herself to meet the concerned look glazing his eerily serious eyes. 

He had attempted conversation many times and she had told him that she just wanted to sleep. That was an hour ago and her eyes were still open, he couldn't even be sure if she blinked. As far as he could see she hadn't moved at all over the past hour. The carriage went over a bump in the road, jerking the vehicle slightly but she barely noticed it, didn't move an inch. He sighed. It was their turn to rest, the others rode up front on horses that they had bought in Meridia. All they had been able to afford had been one carriage, and after a couple of hours of riding it was now his and Sarah's turn to rest. 

All he could guess from her behaviour was that Jareth had ignored his warning. All that remained was the quiet, serious girl he had seen on earth, empty and uncaring, with serious focus. But the focus this time wasn't getting into university, it was passing into the ninth realm and killing his brother, reclaiming the Labyrinth. He hoped that Sarah was in the right state of mind to help them. She had to be, there was no other way to get there if she wasn't. 

Damn you Jareth, he thought, Damn you. Bad enough that he hadn't even had a chance to train her, they'd have to get her to use her talents through one of them but she looked like at any second she was going to commit bloody murder. He just hoped that when she did she'd choose Jareth as her victim. 

Christian wasn't quite certain what brother he'd rather see dead. The whole of his being brimmed with jealousy. He'd been with her, he'd been with this damnable sweet creature and he'd used her. As soon as this was over he didn't care that Jareth was his brother, that Jareth was King, that Jareth was a strong magical Fae. He was going to kill him. To hell with the consequences. He'd done the same with so may other women, he'd near as close done it to Alanna. He knew that she idolised him, almost loved him and he'd done nothing to stop her affections, pleading ignorance and still leading her along. So that in the end Alanna wouldn't have anyone but him, spoilt for other men, spoilt for Christian. Loyal faithful Christian, Loyal gullible Christian. 

Let him do what he wanted with whores and sluts like Marie, Alanna he could almost believe he hadn't meant to, he had to. But not this time, not this time. He had deliberately hurt Sarah, and if he knew his brother he enjoyed every single second of it. 

Abruptly the carriage came to a halt. He should have known not to let Nathaniel drive, he thought, probably half drunk already. He waited for motion to start again, but nothing. He looked over at Sarah to see that she mirrored his perplexion, actually sitting up to look at him. He opened his door and jumped out to see what was going on, Sarah following. 

"What's going on?" 

His brown boots crunched in the gravel as he moved to see where his probably drunken friend sat. The driver's seat was empty. 

"Shit." 

"What?" Sarah asked, emerging from the other side. Her red blouse still visible in the darkness, ponytail flowing behind her. She looked at the seat and frowned, 

"Where is everyone?" They looked around, moving as they did, horses and riders were no where to be seen. The usually audible sound of hoofed clicking absent. 

"Christian?" She asked again, but he didn't reply. Seeing his anxiety she licked her lips nervously. 

"Alanna!?" he shouted it eyes skimming the darkness looking for red hair. Sarah copied. 

"Nathaniel!?" 

The black mare started to snort insistently. It wouldn't stand still, it's front hoof slamming up and down against the stone. "Hush boy." Sarah comforted stroking it's nose as she watched Christian disappear to the back of the carriage still shouting names. The horse still moved anxiously from hoof to hoof, as if the stones beneath it were on fire. 

"Alanna?!" She shouted still looking about, chewing her lip nervously. 

"Arram?!" she shouted even louder this time. 

Nothing. 

"Jareth?" Not so loudly this time, almost as if she was scared to form the words. 

Nothing, it was almost as if they had disappeared off the face of this earth, she corrected herself, off the face of Nefar. 

"Uhhhh....." An indistinguishable noise came from a ditch on the left side of the road. She wondered if she'd imagined it. 

"Uhhh..." Louder this time, and for real as Christian had heard it to. He ran to the ditch, supporting himself on the steep mossy side as he edged down to the bottom. Patting the black mare one last time she followed, her ponytail whipping in the wind which was starting to get stronger. She started to feel queasy. 

Cautiously, yet still quickly she scrambled down to the bottom of the ditch to find Christian bent over at the bottom. "Uhh..." 

Sarah realised this time the noise was a groan. Brushing her hair behind her ears she moved to stand behind the dark haired man. Nathaniel lay, his leg sprawled at a strange angle, blood seeping from the wound. She gasped. Christian proceeded to wipe beads of sweat from his friend's moisture ridden forehead. He was shaking his head, "Bloody typical, couldn't do the same leg could they?" Nathaniel grunted, close to sheer exhaustion but still had to make a wisecrack. 

"Be quiet." 

Nathaniel swallowed, his lids drooping, breathing becoming shallower and shallower. "Christian," His friend tried to quiet him but he wouldn't have it, brushing the hand from his lips, "Leave me, get out, they'll come back, Sarah's our only hope now, get her out of here." 

"What happened?" Sarah asked, bracing herself against the mound, otherwise she would fall over in the mud which covered most of Nathaniel's body, marks smeared about his face, merging with blood. Hard rain started to pelt down on their heads, plastering Christian's black hair to his head, and making Sarah's shirt cling to her body. Nathaniel tried to blink away the ruthless droplets, clutching at scarce breathes. 

Christian ignored Nathaniel's warnings and hooked his head under the man's armpit, pulling him over his shoulder, Nathaniel moaned in pain. He pushed against the other man preventing him from pulling him onto his back and eventually lay back in the ditch. The rain was starting to flood the ditch, small mudstreams now flowing down the sides, covering them all. Amidst the scent of the fresh rain, Sarah smelt something, something familiar, horribly familiar. 

Christian stood tapping his foot trying to think of a way to carry the man out of the steep ditch, pushing 

his drenched hair out of his eyes. But it was impossible, the sides were muddy and water logged, the grass damp, it would be hard enough to scramble up there himself. If only he had some rope 

Sarah swallowed and began to shake, but not because of the ice rain, "Christian." Despite the cascading water he heard her, and turned to see what she wanted. Then he smelt it too. Looking back at Nathaniel, then at the mound, then at Nathaniel again. His eyes looked everywhere, filled with panic. Think Christian think, he thought. Sarah looked upwards the whole of her body shaking uncontrollably like spasms, close to hyperventilating. Looked upwards to the top of the ditch wondering what would find them if they didn't move soon. She edged against a mound the whole of her back becoming plastered in mud. 

"They're coming. Go." Shaky words. Dying words. 

They both looked at the man laid inbetween what was now like a muddy swamp. Shaking and barely breathing. His eyes shut tightly. 

"Go." He said it louder this time, taking all of what strength was left. 

"Goodbye Nathaniel." A few tears fell as she knelt to kiss his soaking wet forehead, pushing past a dazed Christian, torn between survival and staying with a friend. 

"Goodbye Sarah." He whispered, unable to do anything more. She tore her eyes from him, or else she would start to sob. A man braver then anyone gave him merit for, she thought, more then a useless drunk. Knowing that it was now or never, she clambered up the ditch side, slipping and sliding in the mud. Constantly losing her footing. Swallowing the rain and salty tears she stared upwards at the sky and the moon, her aim, and cursed all the powers that be for what they had done to a good man. 

"I can't, Nate." Christian said plainly as Sarah heaved herself over the edge, out of view. 

He breathed heavily before he was able to reply, "We knew it was going to happen eventually Christian, just a matter of time. Hell who would have thought a drunk like me would get such a heroic ending?" He struggled to laugh but grimaced in uncontrollable pain. Christian swallowed, eyes filling with tears. 

"You've always been a hero Nate, always will be." 

Nathaniel winced straining to sit upright eyes still closed, "Go you soppy bastard, kill that git for me." And despite the pain and his words a slight smile touched at his goateed mouth. 

So before he could change his mind and refusing to cry Christian left him. Clambering swiftly up the muddy sides, breathing through his nostrils, filled with such rage and hate he shook. He couldn't bear to look behind him at the slumped body of one of his closest friends. 

"Sarah!" 

Christian heaved himself over the muddy edge and pulled himself to his feet, trying to see through the hail. 

"Christian run!!" Sarah's voice rang out in the darkness, immediately filling him with worry and dread. 

His head darted to his left, and he squinted to see in the darkness. 

"Nuh, uh uh, precious, no fun if he's expecting it." 

Rugar held the young girl in his tight hold, one hand now clamped around her mouth the other twisting her arm behind her back. Her eyes were wide open and white, completely petrified. She shook her head, trying to get him to run. Like hell he would. Her hair tie had fallen out and wet hair dripped rain around her onto the floor. Rugar edged backwards heavily booted foots almost sinking in the mud but still holding her, surrounded by smirking cenotaurs. 

"You bastard." Christian snarled. 

Rugar smiled, "Christian, it's not possible. We've both got the same mother remember. We're brothers." His bristled chin glistened with moisture and Christian was disgusted at the truth of his words. 

"You know this is nothing to do with anyone but Jareth and me, so why don't you let Sarah go." 

Rugar sneered, jagged teeth shining. "I know, but that doesn't stop it being fun. Alanna and Arram will tide the time over nicely until I've decided just how to kill you and my darling brother...and as for my delicious Sarah..." 

He was cut off as Christian flew at him, too fast and too skilled a fighter for the cenotaurs to react in time. Sarah was knocked to a heap on the muddy ground and Christian lay on top of his brother, face twisted in rage, his hands around Rugar's neck, but his enemy merely smiled.

"Come now brother," The voice was a strained whisper as his larynx was almost being crushed, despite his precarious position Rugar still grinned broadly eye's crazed but ecstatic, "The game's only just begun." 

And then Christian's world went black. 


	11. Part 11

* * * * * 

The Same Moon Part 11 

* * * * * 

They were all over her body. 

They could have been finger tips, curved nails even, pressing into her supple skin. At first she thought she'd imagined it, someone stroking a dove feather against her bare neck, a tongue flicking at her nape. But it was too cold. Too cold. Like an icicle pressed dangerously to her skin, tracing a pattern, the slightest slip and her throat cut. 

No not fingers, nor hands. 

Spider legs. 

Silence but the ringing in her ears, and the memory of the fear of spiders ever since she was a child, of their tiny beady eyes and scuttling limbs. 

Fluttering spindly legs tickled her lobe and she tried to scream. But her mouth was gagged. Lips were pressed mercilessly into her own canine teeth, biting down into ripe flesh, a metallic taste sparkling in her mouth. She slowly tested the material cutting into her mouth. Salty, bitter almost. She suppressed the urge to vomit. 

There were more now. Like pearl rain drops falling against her skin. 

Rain drops? She knew raindrops from somewhere. They reminded her of someone, but of whom? But then who was she? Where was this? 

But tears were caught in a net of silvery threads, entwined in a spiders web. Glimmering around her eyes covering her own in lace and silver. 

Oh God was this some kind of dream? Please let it be some kind of dream. 

For the legs of a small creature they were sharp. Pointed like a needle, rope to bind her through the needle eye. 

To bind her. 

Hands useless, legs too. The whole of her body tied to cool material which made her whole head shiver. 

Rope across her abdomen, both ankles, both wrists, confining her. Trapping her. 

She still couldn't see, a masterpiece of silk masking her view. 

The creatures continued to scuttle across her chest to tickle in her ear, to stroke at her neck. Her heart thumped like a bird trapped in a cage. But ribs were held tight in place. And if she moved...she didn't want to move. 

"Sarah......." Her breath shuddered in her throat, now like ice from the million tiny caresses. Did someone say something? Sarah? It sounded familiar. 

Get them off me, she prayed. They were everywhere now, engulfing her, absorbing her, and she was drowning, trapped in the silvery thread. 

"Sarah." The whisper drumming at the base of her ear. 

Please get them off me, she pleaded silently as legs danced upon her stomach, wrapped threads around her hair. 

"Your wish is my command." 

Gone. Nothing. No sensation, not even a breeze. 

Oh God she knew that voice. 

The mist of dappled webs in front of her eyes cleared. 

And now she daren't look. 

Suddenly a movement. From where? Where was this? Dreams never this clear, never this crystal clear. 

Dreams always within her, her never within the dream. 

Dreams always within her, her never within the dream. 

"My precious thing....." 

The voice lingered, hovered in the still. Each second frozen. The words embraced the hollow of her ear. 

Before sinking into her mind. How could she have forgotten this voice? In the haze around her it was still clear. 

Bird wings fluttered violently in her chest now. 

This was wrong. All wrong, there was only fear this time, no excitement, only fear. 

All wrong. 

But there he stood. Looking down upon her as always. 

Smirking, thin pale lips curved elegantly to perfection. White, and in this place, glimmering skin. Just as when she had first met him. Hair sparkling, threads of glitter running through them. Cloak flowing behind him in a wind she didn't think existed. 

The old game of predator and prey. 

Hadn't the game changed? 

Wrong, all wrong. 

"My precious thing." Words tainted the air again, claiming it, claiming her. No it had changed, it had 

changed this wasn't right. 

Then he was on her and she squirmed and he smiled more as he lapped at her neck, trailed his cold tongue across her lips. No shouldn't be cold, hot it was hot. 

"Mine." 

He whispered in her ear. Tongue darting out to touch the skin there. Leather hands creeping all over her body, and she was repelled. She moved frantically, trying to free the bonds. He laughed, "Be still be calm be quiet now my precious love, don't struggle like that or I will only love you more." 

And in her head she is shouting, and this is not right. He loves me, never dirty, never without my permission. Never like this, oh God I was wrong, how could I ever think 

"Yes you're wrong my love, so very very wrong. This time I am not what you would have me be. I am 

Prince Charming." 

She cringed, vile hands pressed all over her heaving body, beneath her breasts, squeezing the flesh at her thighs, touching her, abusing her, not like before, this was nothing like before. And that wasn't a game, she knew that wasn't a game. Hands defiling as he ate her, predator claims prey. 

"And you have always been charmed by evil my sweet and now it's much too late to get away and this game is mine." 

Words were strange upon his cruel lips. Never had he been so twisted, he had always played by the rules. No she wasn't innocent, he had said that....wrong, she thought, all wrong. 

"I'm going to enjoy this my sweet. You are my slave Sarah. My slave." 

Her mind still tried to work out what was going on, tried to break out of this dream? Another spell? But why? this wasn't Jareth's style, wasn't... 

She stopped struggling and froze, his hands still massaged her skin, disgusting hot kisses still pressed into her neck and lips. No I was never **his** slave, all wrong, all wrong. she caught a glimpse of his eyes. Empty, hazel dark, both of them. Both evil. Identical. 

"You're not Jareth." It was a statement, simple, pure and simple and she knew it was true with the whole of her heart. 

He froze tongue withdrawing, hands removing from her body and stood in front of her. She saw him then, how could she have ever thought he was Jareth? 

He grinned and sharp teeth changed into jagged ones, smooth skin became bristled and white blonde hair dark. The only thing that didn't change were his eyes, as dead now as they were before. 

"Well done Sarah. I'm impressed." 

"I hate you." She spat. 

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. This was just a little trick I picked up from Jareth. How do you like my crystal world Sarah? A world where dreams come true!" He laughed absurdly and Sarah's whole face twisted in disgust. 

And then he was sitting on her abdomen, his quads squeezing her sides tightly. "But these are my dreams Sarah, not yours and I haven't yet begun." 

She started to shake and tasted bile in her throat as he leered over at her, saliva glistening on his dark lips. His face dropped in mock sympathy. "Oh don't worry my sweet I'll be gentle and you won't be able to help but enjoy it." 

She considered begging him to stop, but no she couldn't give in. Let him do what he wanted to her, she was only in a dream. Or was the dream in her? 

"Such a gentle thing," He sighed, "How you could be interested in Jareth is beyond me." 

She closed her eyes in disgust when his hands begun to massage her breasts over her shirt. "Sarah don't think me so evil. Do you think Jareth is any different? Just look at how he has treated you. He used you my dear. Like you were his toy, like you were his whore." 

She tried to block anything he was doing her but as the caresses got stronger, and her body began to betray her. A dream Sarah it's a dream. Dreams are magic, you have magic don't you? But how could she use it, she'd never used it before, or had she? A dream within her. He leant down to her ear, hot rancid breath all over her face. "Join me Sarah and you can be my Queen." 

I'd rather be his whore then your Queen, She said through gritted teeth and watched him laugh. 

Why didn't he take her instead of threatening her? Toying with her? 

A glint of a memory emerged in her mind. Nothing is as it seems. She softened remembering the voice that spoke them. Trying to tell her something. He eyes darted open. 

This was her dream, she had control. 

She imagined the binds becoming loose and with a spark of white the binds around her broke. Rugar's leering face dropped in puzzlement. "What the-" 

And then she threw him off her, her hands had begun to itch and when she looked own at them they were glowing. She smiled around her were walls like crystal shards. Rugar lay in a heap on the floor massaging his head. She had thrown him off herself easily. She brought her shining hands up to her face and stared at them with awe. They were covered in a glimmering white glow, a mist that encircled her fingers and bathed in the creased of her hands. She smiled and almost laughed. 

"You bitch. How did you-" Rugar struggled to get upright, pain still ringing on his face now dark red and angry. He was breathing hard and grunting in the effort. She smiled even wider if it was possible and laughed silently. Completely amazed at her own power. She hadn't believed Christian, although they always said it, she'd always believed it was still some horrible mistake. 

"Magic." She said, "Magic." And laughed. 

Rugar stared at her eyes narrowed in hate, the pain beginning to subside. 

The power coursed through her veins threatening to overflow at any second, she became wary of it's danger. Suddenly Sarah caught a glimpse of herself in the curved crystal walls, achingly familiar. 

Time to get out of here, and she knew how. Before Rugar had a chance to regain full strength she pressed her glowing palms to the smooth wall not sure of what to do, just praying something would happen. 

And that it did. Shattering into a million transparent pieces the crystal ball broke. She heard Rugar cursing and then he disappeared leaving her falling till she landed with a thump on cobbled slabs. 

"You'll pay for that Sarah." 

A growling voice alerted her to Rugar standing at the top of curved steps a hedge behind him, looking down at her still in a heap on the floor, her back aching from the fall. 

She suddenly got to her feet eyes scanning her surroundings. She was back. In the middle of the hedge mazes, slabs of stone beneath her feet. Mile upon mile of twisted hedgerow, the castle at the centre. Although what lay there now she didn't know. 

"Welcome to my realm Sarah, and welcome to **my** Labyrinth." 

She turned to face him head on and he grinned a jagged grin. "I know you were here once but this isn't the Fae realm, this is the ninth realm sweet. That means no helpful little creatures running about helping you on your way and no rules." 

All the easier to beat you then. She said crossed her arms defiantly. 

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, "This time though **no** time limit, you and my idiot brothers have as long as you like to make it to the centre and try and get back to your own worlds." He walked down the steps and past her, the metal on his boots jangling with each step, she didn't bother turning to watch him. He didn't scare her. She ignored the beads of sweat running down her forehead. She said nothing, no 'It's not fair's, nothing. 

"Afterall Sarah." He paused and she swallowed hard, "I've got forever." 

She gave it a few seconds before turning, and was relieved to find him gone. The dark red sun was high in the Labyrinth, casting it's red glow over the maze, and for the height of the hedges that was all she could see. She could only imagine the beauty of the rest of it from fragmented memories. 

Even if they got back how on earth where they ever going to get the Labyrinth out of the nightmare realm? And that would be a great loss. She sighed and sat upon a bench behind her and thought of Hoggle and the wiseman, thought of her saving Ludo and the brave Sir Didymus. If she hadn't been so damn proud they wouldn't be her only memories. 

If she wasn't so damn proud she'd tell Jareth that it hadn't been but a game to her. God she was almost as stubborn and as proud as him. As proud as him.....she allowed the thoughts to dwell as the warm glow of the sun caressed her face. When she still couldn't work that damnable man out and his motives she cursed herself. Come on Sarah, there are more important things to think about at the moment then Jareth, you've got a world to save. But she still couldn't seem to push him from her mind. 

* * * * *

Jareth slammed a gloved fist into the side of the rock hard oubliette. It didn't even dent the rock, fragments of stone merely crumbled to the floor. Even if he'd had his trusty dagger maybe he could have opened the metal grid but he'd awoken to find that absent. Rubbing the dust from his palms he raked his hands through his hair. His face was twisted in rage. To be imprisoned in his own oubliette! The irony of ironies. He had created the whole of the Labyrinth, and even here in the ninth realm he knew there was no way out of these, save from the outside. 

The whole of his face was raked in sweat, and he licked some from his lips. He had underestimated Rugar. His brother had not just been able to find him in Nefar but send them all to the ninth realm. He had no idea what had happened to the others, one minute he had been riding the next....dammit he was so fucking powerless. He hated that feeling. He'd tried but his magic had been dampened. No way out. Nothing to do but sit in the darkness and wait. But patience had never been one of his virtues. 

He slowed his breath and resumed his calm, he wouldn't allow Rugar to get to him like this. He had lived too long dammit. God knows what had happened to the others, if Rugar hadn't already killed them. He chuckled, no too easy for Rugar. He hated to admit it but he shared some traits with his brother, and that was they both liked to play with their food. So whom did Rugar see as his prey? To answer that he had to decide who was his prey, who was his weakness. Too easy. 

His muscles tensed and his jaw began to shake. If he had laid a finger on Sarah, even breathed on her then God help him. Jareth caught himself, he realised that it was very likely that he wouldn't see her again and she would die thinking she meant nothing to him. No that wasn't in the plan, she would live to get over him, to understand, not to die hating and despising him. He clenched his fists. 

"That wasn't in the bloody plan." He cursed out loud through gritted teeth, but all around him was just darkness, he could see little beyond the wall behind him. Closing his eyes briefly to kill the thumping pain in his head he leant against the cool stone. This was one of the slightly bigger tombs, to accommodate Fae or Nefarians or some of the larger races, so he could stand upright. 

He suddenly straightened. His magic was dampened, but his senses were as sharp as ever. He wasn't alone in this oubliette. 

Every breathe, every step echoed as he stepped forward to the direction of quiet moans and faint exhalations. He didn't need to say anything to know who accompanied him in this tomb. In this hollow concubine, a place you put people to forget about them. The scent of vanilla hovered around where a body lay, slumped in the corner of the oubliette. Above him the sun was coming to it's peak in the Labyrinth, piercing through the hollows in the grid, casting pin pricks of light all over a tired face looking up at him and smiling. 

He knelt slowly beside her and grinned. "Well at least I've got some decent conversation till we get out of this place." 

Alanna chuckled, obviously still tired. To crack a joke at a time like this, that could only be Jareth. But it dismayed her that even now he couldn't be serious with her. The right side of her face was marred by a purple bruise, she knew even in the shallow light he could see it, and still he made jokes. She struggled to sit up right. "Well Rugar's got a pretty good idea of what my hell is, being stuck in an oubliette to listen to you for hours on end." Her voice was dry when she spoke and she swallowed a few times to regain it's moisture. 

Jareth moved to sit on the dusty floor beside her, one leg brought up the other flat, as relaxed as usual. He tilted the side of her face to inspect the purple lump on her right cheek, his face was serious but still he said nothing, always so sure that she was all right. "So then," he began licking his lips, his eyes daring, 

"Getting out of this oubliette.." 

Alanna huffed, rolling her eyes, "We're not getting out of this oubliette." She stated, "Unless Rugar says so, we're stuck here." 

He cocked his head to one side, unable to understand her attitude. "Alanna when have you ever been so easily defeated." 

She shrugged, avoiding his glare, "Maybe I'm tired." 

"Tired? You? Never." It was a statement Jareth made, an inkling of humour in it. Yes, she thought, Jareth always thought he knew what for the best. He waited for her reply, their eternal trade of witticisms. Nothing more, nothing less. When she remained silent, his face narrowed thoughtfully and he stared where she did, the eternal blackness. 

"Why did you decide to make oubliettes in the Labyrinth?" She asked, still staring, eyes still blank. He raised his eyebrows and sighed, a smile tugging at the side of his lips. 

"I never planned on being in one." 

She nodded. Her bright red hair making her complexion look more pale and sallow then usual. Usually it was full of energy and warm. 

"Why do you ask?" He rested his elbow on the knee that was upright, pressing his fingers to lips, like he always did when he was puzzled. Alanna still wouldn't look at him, still gazing into nothing. She just shook her head, his signal not to pursue the subject any further. In the willowed darkness she looked distant, her eyes glazed. He began to get worried, more then intrigued. 

"I remember when I first brought you to the Labyrinth and you and that damnable dwarf would chase fairies for hours on end, how old were you? Seven? Eight?" 

"Nine." She interrupted. Face still emotionless. 

He cupped his chin in a leather palm. He let the heavy air carry silence for a few moments. Not quite sure what to say, not quite sure why he was feeling guilty. 

"Why didn't you send me to any of Fae couples that couldn't conceive? Why did you allow me to stay?" 

As she spoke her voice was strange and her face twitched, almost as if she was listening to voices in her 

head, and trying to ignore them. 

"You were the only child who wasn't scared of me. Any others I took ran away when I spoke." He laughed in the memory, "You were the only one who wanted to stay." 

Only her lips moved when she spoke, the rest of her was rigid, Jareth felt as if he was sitting next to delicate glass, which although faithful in it's use, was close to breaking. 

"And I stayed. I stayed for one hundred and eleven years. I was there through all of your wars, I was there when your father died, I was there when some of the Lords tried to vote in a new King, I was there when Sonja died, I was there when you imprisoned Rugar. Never once did I defy you or disagree you." 

The King became solemn and dropped his arm to his side, "And I am eternally grateful for that Alanna. You're one of my only friends." 

She began to chuckle, "Friends." Her face narrowed, red hair falling down on the left side to cover her bruise. 

"Don't forget all I have done for you. I rescued you, I trained you I never even asked why you turned down Christian, my own brother's marriage proposal. I have let you get away with things I would have thrown many in one of these goddamn oubliettes for. Do not insult my generosity." 

She laughed hard now her whole body shaking, her green shirt was ripped and torn and he saw cuts on her abdomen as she rose to be away from him, her red hair falling limply behind her caked in dirt. "Do you want to know why I never left Jareth? Why I always saved your ass? Because it seems that even now you can't work it out." 

The whole of her body seemed to be on fire, her eyes wide like angry pools of fire, and when she swallowed it was like swallowing daggers rather then saliva. And that was reality, one painful bastard who never relented, but Jareth never knew reality. He'd blocked it off for years. She stood under the metal grill, the sunlight casting rays like bars, almost as if she was trapped in a prison over body. She looked at him, more desperate, more emotional then he had ever seen her. And her couldn't think of a single thing to say. Except maybe sorry, but that word had always been alien in his mouth. 

Alanna pulled a stray lock of hair which had clamped itself to her sweaty cheek behind her ear. The movement painstakingly slow, the eyes merely slits, she looked defeated and he hated the way the look hung on her beautiful face. Always was a beauty Alanna, he was surprised that even now she hadn't found a husband for herself. He never knew what stopped her. 

"Do you really want to know why I turned down Christian?" 

He said nothing, face blank, and her curved lashes fluttered, her eyes vibrating as she finally gave in. 

"Because he wasn't you." 

Jareth swallowed daggers. 

And before he'd had the chance to process the thoughts. To curse himself for passing off her late teenage crushes on him as idolization, idolization that faded with time she was on top of him. Crushing the whole of the body, pressing him into her so painfully as if she was wanted to absorb him. The execution of so many years of built up desire and lust, which she had chained up for so long. Waiting faithfully till he would return the feelings, but he never would. 

As she pressed her lips to his hungrily he could feel the salty tears cascading down her body, lining her lips, falling into his own skin and she was so needy. So very needy. Maybe he should have never rescued her that day. He never meant for her to fall in love with him. Gently but still with enough strength he pushed her away. But only after he allowed her a few brief touches of his lips, a few fleeting caresses of his tongue. He owed her that much. 

The whole of her body became limp and feeling his protests she removed herself from his body and sat in front of him sobbing, hugging her knees to her chest. Rocking backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, whispering to herself angrily. 

He reached out for her, but at the last second dropped his hand to fall in his lap. He wasn't quite sure what to say, tell her that his heart belonged to another? Tell her that she was better off without him? He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to think of what to do. 

Usually he hated any shows of emotion, especially crying. But this time guilt instead of anger lulled in the pit of his stomach. She'd removed herself from the penetrating beams that shone through the grid and sat, still rocking in the darkness, only the very tips of the ends of her hair glinted at the edge. 

When he opened his eyes again he saw she had stopped rocking, but still hugged herself tightly, the sunlight still on a few strands on hair. And a silver object. 

His dagger. 

"Alanna why have you got my dagger?" His voice was low, suspicious and his hands trembled ever so slightly. He saw her whole body sigh and she stood slowly shaking, streaks of tears down her face, her lips and the hand that held the dagger trembling. 

"He's in my head Jareth, I can't get him out. I've tried but he's too strong. You never should have underestimated him. This is the only way, the only way." Her voice was quiet and shaky. 

He shook his head completely stunned as she stood over him; the dagger raised and pointed. He couldn't move, he couldn't believe that she would actually kill him. 

She plunged the dagger deep. But not into his chest, into her own. 

"Alanna no!" His commanding voice rang out into the silence as he watched her embed it even deeper into herself, the blood flowing freely onto the floor. He watched her breathing become disjointed and laboured and her eyes roll back in her head until she finally collapsed, the whole of her body convulsing. He moved swiftly to kneel beside her. The handle of his own dagger still jutted out from her stomach like the final nail in a coffin. 

And he was completely powerless. 

The blood began to collect around the wound like flies around a corpse, drying quickly and caking the smooth metal, and he could do nothing. He took off his gloves, it felt wrong to touch her with them on and brushed the loose hair out of her beautiful face. Her eyelids fluttered open. 

"Alanna why?" He asked. 

"He was in my head Jareth. Telling me to kill you with your own dagger and God knows it made sense. That's why we're in this oubliette Jareth, not just a place to forget, but a place to ignore." 

He cupped her face, stroking dirt from her cheek. "I never meant to ignore you Ali." 

Ali. Her childhood name. 

"You weren't to know. It just wasn't meant to be." 

She shuddered as a wave of pain coursed through her from the self inflicted wound. When it was done a faint smile touched at her now almost blue lips. 

"I don't blame you. You're well matched you and her." 

He licked his lips, he couldn't offer her comfort, she'd see through his hollow protests. 

"Just do one thing for me Jareth." 

His hand was beginning to shake as his elegant fingers pressed against her cheek. 

"Stop deciding the rules of the game. Let other people decide what part they want to play." 

Eyes closed she was unable to keep conscious and her head rolled to one side. Her heartbeat was faint, still there but not for long. He dropped his head, the white blonde hair cascading down, sorrow reaping through the whole of his body. Oh God he hated emotion. 

Clap. 

Clap. 

Clap. 

"Touching just touching. Not in the script but touching none the less." Rugar continued to clap, stood 

behind them leaning against a wall of the oubliette. With a click of his fingers the dungeon lit. He wore a long dark purple cloak embroidered in gold with black undershirt and pants. On his hands were gloves with no fingers and he clasped them together as he spoke, rubbing the palms together in manic glee. Jareth stood to face him his lips twisted in a snarl. "Rugar how very inventive of you." his voice dripped sarcasm. 

"I learnt from the best." 

The two brothers moved, almost circling eachother. "Don't even try brother. You're no match for me here." 

"Couldn't save Sonja, couldn't save Alanna, and as for Sarah...." 

He licked his lips groaning, "Well let's say we've already become intimate. Not quite as innocent as we both first thought is she?" 

Jareth's face remained cool, muscles tensed surveying and evaluating his options. He had none. If he let his anger get in the way now and tried to kill Rugar in revenge he might not be successful. It wouldn't be sensible to attempt to fight him. Rugar had magic and the advantages of home territory on his side. 

But then when was Jareth ever sensible. 

Jareth grinned, each muscle slowly rippling to form a sneer and before Rugar even knew what was happening he moved closer and swiftly brought his knee up between Rugar's legs. The man moaned in pain and he doubled over, then a fist flew as he shot upwards, Jareth blocked it easily chuckling. Rugar growled his face sweaty and the veins in his face pulsing in anger. He threw another punch easily blocked and avoided by Jareth who didn't fight back once still sneering. Everytime his knuckles didn't connect with the King's face Rugar grew angrier and angrier, and his fighting style sloppier and sloppier. Finally the King must have gotten bored, he ducked a left swing from his brother before striking him across the face. Fist meeting flesh with a satisfying crunch as bones cracked. Rugar stumbled backwards and brought his hand up to wipe the blood from his nose. 

Jareth crossed his arms looking bored, "Quite finished?" 

Rugar spat bloody spittle onto the dusty floor. "Oh no dear brother. I've only just begun." 

Jareth sighed, "I wish you'd get on with it, this really is getting old." 

Jareth's aloofness finally paid off as he was shoved roughly against the oubliette wall, a knife brandished at his throat. Blood still dripped from his nose and onto Jareth's dark shirt. "When I'm through with you and your precious Sarah you'll be begging me to stop, begging." His cracked voice seemed to savour those last words, but Jareth just raised his eyebrows in contempt, seeing he was not getting the reaction he wished Rugar growled and disappeared. 

"You really should learn to control your temper **dear brother."** Jareth's mismatched eyes sparkled, the sarcasm and strength returned to his voice, "And you really should learn how to hide these things a lot better." Jareth lowered his voice as if lecturing and laughed at the same time. He brought a shining crystal up to his face marveling at it's beauty and it's luminescence. Like a small crystal moon. He twirled it around his hands a few times, reveling in the familiarity of the sensation. 

The power to get out of this oubliette, the power to transport himself somewhere only once. He looked 

down at the woman slumped on the floor, red hair splayed about her head like golden honey. The power to send someone somewhere. He knelt down by Alanna's head and pressed a kiss to her damp forehead. She wasn't breathing but life still pulsed slowly through her veins. As long as there was life there was hope. 

"I can at least give you a chance to decide what part you want." 

He threw the crystal in the air, the room glowing with magic. 

Proud until the end. 

* * * * * 

Christian awoke to a throbbing in his head. Insistent, unrelenting. Groggily he pushed himself up by his arms to his knees and felt a sharp pain shoot through his side. Telltale signs of being transferred to another realm. Well, he couldn't have expected Rugar to have made it comfortable for him could he?

Heaving himself to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in his gut, Christian brushed the dirt from his breeches and looked around. He was lying on a tufted mound at the top of cliffs. He looked down to find a sheer drop where the rock was mapped with cracks and fissures, the cliff would crumble at any minute if he attempted to climb down. At the foot of the cliff, looking just like a mottled blob from where he stood, Christian made out the bog of eternal stench. But it looked more hideous then he remembered, if that was possible. The bog seemed to be on fire and acid and slime from the bog spurted up in all directions, setting the odd dying tree on fire rendering the swamp land barren and crumbled. All land exposed land was just ashes. Fading ashes.

But if the bog was there that meant that -

He turned around. Behind him the slope was gentler and his eyes landed upon a hillside ranked with dwarfish pines which fell away sharply into a valley.

The forest. 

He began to walk. The pathway was gentle at first, but soon became steeper. Pine boughs overhung the way and whenever the fierce wind pushed them down it was as if intricate green paws were groping, trying to scoop him up. 

He wasn't sure where he was going. He'd never ventured near the bog of eternal Stench before, he wasn't stupid, but he knew if he could get to the forest he might have a hope of getting to the Castle. Or of finding Sarah. 

He felt his heart twist and prayed to Sirah she was okay. He didn't know where she was. She could be in the Labyrinth like him. Or then again she could be - 

"You lay a finger on her and I'll -" Christian muttered through gritted teeth.

"You'll what?" 

Christian spun. Behind him Rugar sat on a branch of a massive willow tree, smoking a cigar. He leered over at him, his cracked lips bursting into a vile grin. 

"You bastard," Christian spat and made a run for him, intent on clasping his fingers around his neck. He found himself thrown backwards and when he tried running again he came face to face with an invisible barrier instead. 

"Nuh uh little brother," Rugar jeered, waving a finger at him, "That's not part of the game,"

"Oh yeah?" Christian replied, eyebrows raised, "And what is the game? Abandon us all in the Labyrinth and try to kill us whilst we try to make our way to the castle?"

"Actually," Said Rugar with a sigh, sucking on the cigar, "It's abandon you all in the Labyrinth and kill you, but that's close enough,"

Christian snorted, "Eitherway it sounds a little bit familiar," He folded his arms over his broad chest, "Never could think up any ideas of your own," 

Rugar shook his head, "Won't work Christian. I won't fall foul of your jibes like Jareth does,"

Christian pulled a face, hate glimmering in his blue eyes, "What have you done with Sarah?" He asked darkly. 

"Ahh Sarah," He licked his lips and his gaze faded away into the distance, "Sweet sweet Sarah. My she is a rare delicacy isn't she? No wonder both you and Jareth are so hot under the collar about her. So innocent," He murmured, running his thick fingers up and down the rotten branch of the tree, his swinging leg coming to a stand still, he met Christian's eyes with a twisted smile, "Of course not so innocent anymore,"

Christian felt himself begin to shake as he watched Rugar shudder, as if reliving some vile memory, "Your time will come Rugar. I'll see to it," He told him, eyes narrowed and his voice low. 

"You forget little brother," Replied Rugar, regarding him with a cock of his head, "Just who it is in control of the Labyrinth now. So if I were you I'd watch that mouth of yours before I decide to rip your voice box out,"

Rugar momentarily scowled and then as soon as his face twisted it softened again into humour and he began to chuckle, "Do enjoy my Labyrinth Christian," he said, faintly yellow teeth glinting like tombstones in the sun, "Sirah knows I am,"

And then he seemed to melt into the shadows before disappearing. Christian shook his head, fuming and then punched the nearest tree trunk, imagining it to be Rugar's face. The decayed wood fell immediately to the floor and he withdrew his hand to find his knuckles bleeding. But it was of no use to stand around here getting angry, the best thing he could do now was make his way to the castle and search for Sarah and Jareth on the way. 

As he entered the thick dark forest he heard a screech above him and looked up to see nightwings circling above. They resembled the crows like those found on earth, except they were monstrously large and had beaks lined with razor sharp teeth ready to sink into the nearest meat they could find. Either Fae or human. Christian felt a pang of fear, not for himself but for Sarah and prayed to God she was up to the challenge. 

But then was the pang fear. Or guilt.

Afterall if it wasn't for him then she would never be here. And if Sarah died, the blood was on his hands. He wouldn't be able to live knowing it was his fault. Jareth was right. Again. He was an idiot. And Sarah would pay for his stupidity. 

When the envelope of trees covered him, he looked around to see the forest was nothing like he remembered. Christian heard the sounds of birds and the low insistent purring of what were probably dragon cubs. But then there was something more sinister, the garbled squawking of nightwings. The cackling of spindrens far off in the distance. Trees arched over him, their branches thick and twisted, looking like clawed hands that wanted to choke him. It resembled nothing of the memory of the forest of his childhood. Where he and Jareth went hunting, competing to see who could bring back the biggest catch. 

Everything was too dark. Obscene in the disfigured shadows that carved over the path in front of him which cut deep through the heart of the woods. The patchy grooves of pine bark were exposed by the horrible burn of a sun in the sky made cryptic and hideous to his eyes. The forest used to look so beautiful. But now all he could see were the diseased intricacy of the pine cones and leaves that hung from the crippled trees, hunched over like dying men, the grey green infectious moss which covered trunks and the pathway, soft and squidgy beneath his feet. It was alien, unnatural, ruled by that hellish fire in the sky 

Rugar had done this, he had done all of this. Poisoned the Labyrinth. Obliterated a forest of such beauty where he spent many a day just walking through, just thinking. Greeted by the birds in the trees, the sunlight bathing his face in a warm glow through the gaps in the trees. He felt his anger peak and curled his fists at his side, his nostrils flaring. Rugar would pay for ruining the Labyrinth. For destroying his home. 

His clothes were still slightly damp from the rain back in Nefar. Momentarily he thought of Nathaniel and cringed. His scalp was hot and he looked up to find the red swirling orb of the Labyrinth sun staring down at him between the mass of branches and dark faded leaves. It looked darker then it ever had before. Monstrous and hungry. 

Around him were just trees, trapping him and hovering like predators ready to pounce. He saw the webs of the giant spiders and crossbreeds he knew hid in the forest. The threads glittered darkly at him, haunting him. But there wasn't time for fear. 

"Sarah?!" He knew it was futile, Sarah was probably no where near here. But he had to try. He couldn't afford to have anymore regrets. "Sarah?!" he began to run faster. Suddenly feeling a sense of urgency. He heard the cackling of spindrens around him, dragged from darker realms by Rugar to corrupt the woods that were once so magical. He ran without regard for direction, simply bolting, praying that he might stumble onto the young girl with hair like ebony wood and skin as soft as honey. He darted in among the pines, avoiding patches of darkness where creatures may lurk as if they were pools of dark poison. But as he negotiated a steep defile bordered by an outcropping of boulders, he slipped on the carpet of needles and went sprawling, winding up crumpled on his side, panting and gazing directly at the dark bloody red orb of the sun. 

He heard hissing all around him, seeping into his consciousness and froze. Spindrens. And they were near. Unintelligent creatures, which matched his own size. Eight legs covered in thick coarse fur and great gynormous jaws to swallow prey whole which knew only one thing; to find anything with a beating heart, wrap it up in it's sticky web and eat it. He saw something dark beside him, too dark and black to be a shadow and saw the leg of one. Oh damn, he thought darkly trying not to move. 

He felt at his side for his dagger and was surprised to find it there. But then that made sense, Rugar didn't want them to die too quickly. Where was the fun in that?

Something ran across his vision and it took everything he had not to move. Spindrens had awful vision, they could only see him if he moved. But he couldn't keep still forever, they would find him eventually. But he needed to reach his dagger and that involved moving. 

He felt webs brush over his feet, thick and heavy. It was now or never. 

Swiftly he removed the blade from his belt and threw it as quickly as he could at the shadow darker then any other. He heard a low grumble of pain as something fell to the floor and quickly stood. He'd impaled it right in the one large black eye above it's jaw which now oozed with a yellowy gunky liquid which smelled like rotting meat. He reached to retrieve the blade quickly, but before be could remove it something grabbed him round the neck. As rough as sandpaper with a steel grip. He tried to shout but the bristles were too tight. 

A Spindren hung above him, suspended by it's sticky threads, two legs wrapped around his throat. The others legs soon to join them. He stumbled backwards and forwards; his hands at his neck as he attempted to loosen the grip. But it was too tight. He felt his eyes began to water as he choked and his vision wavered from the lack of oxygen. The blackness crept upon him, ready to take him when suddenly the rubbery thick grip released from his neck and he fell to the floor. 

It could have been the impending unconsciousness but he thought he saw colour. Bright red and orange flying about. Thought he heard insane laughter as spindren bodies were carried away. 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being able to breathe as he lay on the floor with the damp moss beneath him. Suddenly he felt a tugging at his right leg.

"Aww man, his leg don't come off," Came a high disappointed voice. Christian's eyes shot open and he came face to face with four Fireys gathered around him and more in the trees. I'd rather have had the Spindrens, he thought.

"That's because he's a Fae your idiot, their parts stay on," Came a lower voice, like a throaty rumble but just as mad. 

"What?" Exclaimed the first voice and a Firey tail whipped at his vision, "Are you sure? Maybe we just need to pull harder," The tugging began again. 

"Hey, hey hey!" Christian ripped his foot from the Firey's grip and it fell backwards with a loud "Ouch!" and scrambled to it's feet.

"We'll have none of the leg pulling thank you very much," 

"I think you should be just a little bit nicer to us Fae," Said the first one jumping up to be eye level with him, "Seeming as we just rescued your ass from that Spindren which wanted to *eat*your leg,"

"Thanks," Muttered Christian and carried on his journey, knocking over curious Fireys out of his path on the way.

"Well there's gratitude for you! We should have just let that Spindren have you! Stupid non body part removeable Fae," It shouted after him. 

As he walked Christian felt the scurry of Firey's behind him before two more jumped into his vision, climbing along trees in front of him, "So," Said a new Firey, fatter then the first one, with a large sloping forhead and bushier orange fur, "What you doing in the forest?"

"Yeah," Started another one, "We heard all the Fae were gone."

"Gone!" said another head flying across his vision by it's large ears.

"All gone!" Another new voice and then sniggering. 

"Well you heard wrong," Christian shouted back. Fireys weren't going to be of any use to him. They'd just hold him up, but he felt a pang of sympathy for them anyway. Rugar had left them in the forest, probably for food for the predators. But Christian was more likely to restore their home if they'd just leave him the hell alone.

"And now that's two in one day,"

"One day!" A voice repeated.

Christian halted and grabbed the nearest Firey by the scruff of it's neck and pulled of it's head. "Hey my head! That's against the rules. You should know better Fae," It exclaimed, big wide eyes twitching angrily in their sockets.

"What do you mean two in one day?" Asked Christian through gritted teeth.

"I mean two in one day Fae," The firey replied in a choked voice.

"One!"

"Two!" Were the shouts and a hand flew past his vision with two fingers up.

"What did the other one look like?"

"Like a Fae!" Called a Firey which had swapped over it's legs and arms and doing handstands to his side. More sniggering.

"Care to be more specific," Christian said lowly, "Or I'll throw your head so far you won't have a chance in hell of finding it,"

"Okay! Okay!" The Firey in his hands said, "Jeez, someone's stressy,"

"And not getting any less stressed," Christian reminded it. 

"It was just as boring as you, wouldn't even let us remove a finger,"

"But at least she didn't throw off all our heads this time!" A Firey head screeched as it zoomed past. 

"A she," Christian said dropping the head where it rolled onto the ground. Sarah. 

"Yeah a she, what you never seen a lady before Fae?" Another voice shouted.

"Where did she go?" 

"I dunno," The firey head on the floor told him. Christian put his foot on the head and it grunted. "No actually I do know," It squealed, "She went the way you're going now," 

Christian lifted his boot and began to run again. 

"Thanks!" It called sarcastically after him, "Make sure you drop by again, I do so loooove getting my head all squished!" 

He'd only run about two hundred yards, thinking he had left the fireys well and truly behind when he heard a shout behind him.

"Hey Fae!"

He turned to face the fatter Firey from before, "What now?" He said angrily, feeling his patience fading. Suddenly a dagger, his dagger, whirled through the air to embed itself in the tree trunk beside him.

"Thought you might need this," It called scrambling up the tree. 

Christian withdrew the dagger and looked up at the Firey, "Thanks," He said quietly, gratitude on his face.

"Don't mention it," The Firey said shrugging and it's head fluttered off to emphasize the effect, "Just kill that ugly bald headed Fae okay?" 

"Yeah!" Came a shout, "We want our forest back1"

"Kill the bald headed freak!" Screeched a new voice. 

A dark smile slipped onto Christian's face, "Oh I will," He said, "You can count on it," And then he continued to run.

*****


End file.
